The Siren Truth
by Lake Strauss
Summary: She came to Pandora with a purpose and for the first time, she would finally fulfill that purpose. Maya will finally know what was her Siren race truly is with the help of two soldiers. The continuation of The New Chairman of Hyperion. Chapter 28 added.
1. Foreword

Foreword

Hey Guys.

As I write this, Borderlands 3 had just announced and of course I'm excited for the next chapter in the Borderlands series. I planned on posting the whole story before it got release and I never expect it to come out not until a few years as Gearbox develop their game. And with the new game announced meaning new plot to discover, making my story so weird comparative to the real plot.

So I decided, let's just post it even though I did not finished it yet.

For the sake of people who might be interested in reading the sequel of The New Chairman of Hyperion. Again, I'm very thankful for those who read my story and this is the way that I show my gratitude. I would like to say sorry if I haven't post it quicker but I hope you are satisfied with what has been written.

And for those who wondered what this story is about, they need to be informed. This story is heavily connected to another story of mine that is **The New Chairman of Hyperion**. In fact, it's a sequel to the said story. So please take your time and read that story first, you better off doing that rather being confused why things are happening in this story. But if you really desire to read it regardless, enter on your discretion.

Am I going to finish this story? Hopefully so because I really trying to write whenever I have a chance and lately that chance hasn't shown up time to time. Despite having a series of things to deal, I'm really opening up space to just have some time for myself on writing as a hobby.

Hopefully, you guys would be satisified with what has been written. Follow the story if you want to see what would happen and comment to tell me what you think about the story. With that; that is all from me and let's start this new story.

C'ya Mates_


	2. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

Maya put her clothes and books in one travel bag; everything that she need for the journey ahead was in one bag. The majority of the things were her books, essential for her Siren improvement plan. Finally, she meet with the people that truly know her race, not like the ones before. Using her uniqueness for power, previously she was known as a goddess because of it. But she knew that the past mistakes made her what she was today; so she learned from that day to trust only a selected few. She zipped her bag and took a deep breath, finally her purpose coming to the planet was about to be fulfilled.

Maya hold her bag and wore it on her shoulders, ready for the adventure ahead. Her place was the Vault Hunter house, a house dedicated for the Vault Hunters. Her room, shared with Gaige, was in the second floor. The second floor was the rooms of all the Vault Hunters while the first floor was the kitchen, laundry and living room. Her departure was announced among them and all of them waited at the floor below.

She exited her room and went down the steps; all of the remaining Vault Hunter looked at the her, anticipating her presence. She arrived at the lower floor and quickly she hugged the nearest Vault Hunter. The first one was Salvador, already weeping like a baby, she hugged him for a moment pat his shoulder, telling him to be strong.

The next one was Mordecai and Tannis, not close friends but still friends regardless. Mordecai reeks of alcohol while Tannis took a few strands of her hair. Then it was Krieg's turn, he was quite tall compare to her but she hugged him regardless. Krieg was speechless when she hugged him, time slowed down for him and in his mind...

_Please, don't let this moment end my love._

_Why the world cursed us in such situation, for the months we've been staying, I never confessed to her about my feelings. Heck, when we ever said something that makes sense in front of her? Time to make change you. Tell her that you liked her, tell her that she mean something for us. Please just this once..._

In real time, Maya took only a moment to hug him. Giving a few pats at his back and saying to him goodbye. The hug then separated, Maya looked at him and he was struggling to say something. A few mumbled that was not understandable but then he finally spoken.

"Take...care...Maya..." Krieg stammered.

Maya was surprised with the psycho; she smiled at him for the effort. The blue Siren could see his cheek reddened under the mask, so she kissed him at the cheek as a reward. Krieg was speechless and stand straight like a tree, as if his mind failed to compute.

Maya went to the next one that was Gaige and Zero. Gaige was no longer wearing her eyepiece but still smiled like she always had. Zero gave a holographic 'T-T' but did not say anything. She hugged them both but longer than the others, talking to them by the ear. Then lastly it was Lilith, she hugged her then talked to her for a moment.

"I have to go sister." Maya said, funny, she never called her sister before but it felt right to call her that. "Take care."

"You too." Lilith said. "To be honest, I would never let you go because I need every help I can get. Are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm sure Lilith. These guys know something about us, our powers, our origins. This is a chance of a lifetime."

"What if they lied?"

"If they ever want to kill us, they had killed us earlier at Sanctuary." Maya assured. "Plus it was Axton that sent them here; they even used his security code."

When she spoke his name, Lilith feels the regret getting into her heart. Despite of what she said, he's still helping The Resistance. She gave a sigh and look at her with shame. "About Axton..."

"I know that you didn't mean it." Maya interjected. "We all panicked at that time so you don't have to worry. About Axton, I think he'll be alright. You know how tough he is."

"Yeah, but I just made him resigned. In the worst way possible."

"But he still helps us, that's for sure. Maybe he's not here but I know he's still with us on this fight."

Lilith did not say anything, she was grateful to have a friend like Maya that was understanding and also positive. She really hoped that Maya would stay with her till The Resistance defeat Hyperion again but her departure was her choice. And stopping her to do what she wants was the last thing that Lilith want to do.

"I have to go Lilith."

"Hey one more thing." Lilith lean to one feet. "If they ever want to kill you, kill them first."

"That's for sure." Maya giggled.

...

"So how did you get your eyepiece back?" Kharkov asked as leaning at his jeep.

"You can't believe what I had to do." Red stands in front of Kharkov while adjusting his eyepiece, going deep into the option section. "The fucking girl was really a hard talker."

"But a sweet talker at the same time." Kharkov giggled while hitting Red shoulder.

"She's not my type, trust me." Red was annoyed with Kharkov ways of humour. "Plus how the hell does a teenage girl losses an arm at that age. She's not even 20 and already she has a freaking robotic arm."

"Hey, here she comes." Kharkov pointed at Maya that was on the way to the vehicle.

Red and Kharkov stood properly side by side; looking at Maya with a friendly look. On Maya side, she felt sorry making the two people waited for her. Maya stopped in front of the two soldiers and greeted with a wave of a hand.

"Sorry for being late." Maya apologized. "I had to say goodbye to my friends."

"Not to worry." Kharkov gestured his hand that it was nothing. "They are your close friend, so take your time."

"Are you ready to go?" Red asked.

"I'm all set." Maya said.

"Don't worry Maya." Said Kharkov. "You will go back to your friends after all The Host business is settle."

"Really?"

"Yep." Red said. "We're not going to take you with us forever Maya. We have our own lives to live and you need to protect your friends. That makes the two of us almost the same priority. Finish this fast and we can do what we do in our lives."

The two get into the car, Kharkov at the driver seat while Red at the seat beside him. Maya got in on the passenger seat behind them but hesitated, she looked behind her that was Overlook, her friends. She was going to leave them, with what Red has said, she hoped that it won't be long. Maya entered the jeep, ready for what lies ahead.

Kharkov started the engine with a loud cry. The vehicle started to vibrate, caused by the engine. Kharkov put his two hands on the steering wheel and glanced at Maya with his rear view mirror. She looked at Overlook and look at Kharkov, giving a firm nod. Kharkov stepped the accelerator a few times and went into gear. Maya answers towards her race may finally be in her grasp.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The four by four roared, it engines to the max, tires to the limit and no one could stop the vehicle. A skag woke up by the sound, the moment it came conscious and stood on its four paws. The bumper of the vehicle hit the very head, killing it almost instantly and a pool of blood splat to the windshield. The wipers wiped every part of the window, behind it was the two soldiers that were together like brothers, Kharkov and Red.

Kharkov was not surprised with the blood, it had been decades since the first time he made his first kill and the colour of the blood was getting boring. To kill the boredom, Kharkov hummed a song, a smooth rhythm yet indistinguishable lyrics. Chances were he was making it up as he goes but who cares, it was another typical day for the seasoned man.

Red was beside him, chewing gum and reading articles through his eyepiece. What was it, only Red knew. Like his friend, it was another typical day for him. Never ending travelling, sparse action and just nothing to bother. That was the life and he was grateful for it, as long as his boss do not have a problem with his performance, then it was rest day for him.

Kharkov looked around the desert and it slowly changing into a forest signifying that they were on the right track. He then looked at the rear view mirror to check on the Siren, she was silent lately. Maya leaned at the window, looking at the desert. Sometimes she would read her book and skimmed the pages, other times she would meditate. She rarely spoke but Kharkov did not complain; both of them were still strangers to Maya.

"Hey Maya." Kharkov said. "You alright back there?"

"Huh!?" Maya instantly turned to Kharkov slightly surprised; she did not expect Kharkov would interact with her.

"Calm down Maya, I'm just asking how you are doing." Kharkov giggled with her reaction.

"Oh, forgive me." Maya attempt to become normal but some part show it was awkward for her. "I'm bored, there's nothing much I can do in this vehicle."

"I get it; we've been traveling the road for weeks without stop. But don't worry, by sunset I'll stop and we'll eat. You must be hungry."

"The tin food that you gave was suffice." Maya denied the offer but suddenly her stomach rumbled, making her blush red on her whole face.

"Guess your stomach is very honest." Kharkov giggled, he looked at Red. "Don't worry Maya, Red here can cook us a good meal. Am I right?"

Red looked Kharkov then sighed, having no options but to comply. He turned back and looked at Maya. "Hey Siren, you ever eaten Skag meat before?"

"Uhm once."

"Well since she's alive, it safe to say that we'll be fine eating the meat Kharkov." Red returned back to his seat and chew gum.

"Just you wait Maya, Red has some nice cooking skill under his sleeves. And he never disappoints!"

...

Maya sat down at a fallen tree, sitting silently and observing the two men at work. Red was prepping the fire that would be used for the cooking. Kharkov was setting up the tents, a total of three with each getting one. Maya wanted to help but it seemed if she were to join, she would be a liability. She looked at Red as he took out an elemental pistol. It was a fire element and he shot the branches that he had compiled on the middle of camp. It was instantly set into flames; Red put back the gun and set the stove on top of the fire.

Then a loud sound, Maya looked at the deep forest and recognized it was the sound of a Skag. Kharkov walked passed her and went to the source of the sound.

"Guess my trap worked." Kharkov said to himself.

He jogged away and into the forest he went. Maya looked back at Red and the man was currently looked at her, their eyes met but Red answered with a raise of his brows. Then he goes back doing his work that was prepping the cookery. It was an odd happening for her but still fascinating, Red was quiet and compare to his comrade Kharkov, less friendly.

Since the start of the journey to… somewhere. Kharkov was the one that would initiate a conversation with Red rarely joining in. Whether he was naturally a silent man or he has a grudge on her, she could not identify, even with her Siren powers. Very odd indeed.

She observed her surroundings, she was currently in a forest that tall trees but with no leaves. Everything was silent; no birds could be heard, no insect called to mate. Just the sound of wind blowing beside her ears while keeping the temperature cool. Kharkov returned with a big Skag on his shoulder.

Maya looked at the horizon and it was something beautiful. The sun was about to set and night was near, it was the perfect time to have dinner and her stomach grumble. It was a beautiful sight, she was at the border between a desert and a forest and a sunset on a desert was magnificent. Sometimes she could not believe that she was still in Pandora. No matter how long she stayed in the border planet, there was always something that would surprise her in some way.

As for the two men, they had come to the planet just recently yet they adapt as if the planet was their home. Driving through the roads with no halts, cooking any meat that they could find without any worries and just living their lives like normal. It took Maya months for her to integrate into the planet with all the hostilities. While the two AE soldier could just took a few days and they were living their lives like normal.

Since she had nothing to do, Maya occupied herself by pondering on the two men. These two strangers that she had willingly followed and trusted. So far, no life threatening hostilities happened between them. But no convincing things that she could say that the two were her friends.

Maybe Lilith was right about a few things; they might have lie about knowing her Siren origins. Maybe they will kill her at a certain point and take benefit over something. But rarely does someone say that he or she knows about Sirens, let alone unlocking some hidden things with her Siren abilities. She looked at her Siren mark and remembered the time when Red touched a few point on her hand. And it gave her a jolt of energy that she had never felt before.

That was the reason why she took the gamble; she's willing to risk it to know her origins. Just what Axton had said before he left The Resistance. She remembered the main purpose of coming to Pandora, to learn and to discover about the Sirens. Be it bad or be it good, it was better to know the bitter truth than to believe a sweet lie.

He put down the carcass to the ground and took out his knife, starting to cut the Skag to small pieces. Red walked to Kharkov and looked as his friend do his job. His face shown some disgust but at the same time serious. He might be thinking on what recipe that he would use to make the meat delicious, which was a mountain of a challenge.

Maya had the experience of tasting it and the result was regretful and traumatising. She remembered the time, she had nothing to eat during a mission and it was Salvador that gave the idea. The team at the time consist of Krieg, Salvador, Gaige and herself. And all four had stomach problems for weeks even though they were treated by Zed. Then, she promised to herself it was the first and final time that she would consume the meat.

Until now.

Red had put a few ingredients on the already heated stove, producing aromatic fragrances. She looked at Red and swallowed her throat. Having second thoughts one whether or not should she would eat the meat.

...

"Food's ready." Red said.

It was already night and the only light source was the fire and the aurora that was constantly present in Pandora. Kharkov arrived beside Red with Maya at the back, being slightly shy with the quiet man. Red took a big spoon and put the food on metal bowls then gave to Kharkov. Kharkov breathed in the vapour the food had created and a big smile formed at his mouth.

"Nothing beats tin food other than cooked tin food!" Kharkov said out loud then moved so that Maya can take her food.

Red looked at Maya and stirred the food. "You're vegan?"

"No." Maya shook her head innocently.

"Hungry or just mildly starving?"

"Uh…" Maya does not know how to answer.

"Just kidding with you." Red put the food on the bowl with extra meat and broth then offered to Maya. "Fill up the stomach because the place we want to go is still kinda far from here."

"Thanks." Maya took the bowl and left, having a good impression about Red.

Kharkov was sitting at the fire while eating the food with full enthusiasm and she figured sitting beside him, he was the only person that she could really connect currently. She walked and sat beside him; Kharkov was busy eating and did not realize that she was beside him. Maya let her be and started to eat the food that was at her hand. She looked at the food and it was a mixture of Skag meat, potatos and white soup. Aside from the Skag meat, it looked like an eatable meal.

She took a deep breath and took a spoonful of food into her mouth. Maya closed her eyes and ate it, feeling the soup reached the surface of her taste bud. Her eyes went wide open, shocked by the taste that was delicious and out of this world. Looking at the food once again, she went to finish all in the bowl in the same manner like Kharkov.

"You must be really hungry." Red said as he sat down beside Maya.

She stopped eating and covered her mouth, realizing that she had no manners while eating. Kharkov laughed and patted her back, telling her not to worry about it.

"If you're still hungry, just go the stove and add the food yourself." Red offered. "I've made sure the food is more than enough to feed five people."

"Thanks Red." Maya said. "The food is delicious. For you to make the Skag meat so good, you must be an expert in cooking."

"Don't mention it." Red looked at the fire and started to eat his food.

"Give the man some ingredients and Red would make the food more delicious than a five star hotel food." Kharkov said. "If he was a woman, I would totally marry him."

"Shut the fuck up Kharkov." Red suddenly cursed.

Their mannerism between themselves made Maya giggled, reminding the havoc that her friends would have between themselves. The memory when her friends at The Resistance would enjoy between themselves and worry not about surviving. Then it reminded the main reason she left them, discovering her Siren origin. Maya recollects the question in mind and approached to Kharkov.

"Kharkov, can I ask you some questions?"

Kharkov brows furrowed out of the suddenness but end up into a small giggle. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who are you guys?" She asked "Before this, you said that you know about the Siren race more than me. But I can't think of any certain group that know about the Siren except of Handsome Jack."

Kharkov listened and nodded, then glanced at Red. "What do you think my friend, should we tell her who we actually are?"

"If she's ready, then tell her." Red shrugged and continued to eat his food. "She's going to know about it later, so there's no reason why not to tell her earlier."

"Hmm, you're right about that." Kharkov pondered for a while and took a deep breath then she faced Maya. "I think you're ready to know, plus she trusts us even though it is little."

"Just tell her." Red finished his meal and took Maya empty bowl; he got up and went to fill his and Maya's bowl with food.

"Alright, I'll tell her." He put aside the bowl and looked at Maya seriously. "From now on, I want you to forget anything that you know about the Sirens. Listen to me very well and after I tell you, then I allow you to preview everything that you know with my information how and whatever you wish to conclude. Do you understand?"

"Understood." Maya nodded.

"Red and I are a group called Searchers, we travel around the galaxy to find Sirens and meet them with The Host. We, Searchers, will meet the Sirens and evaluate whether or not they are eligible to meet The Host. Not every Siren are created equal, some Siren are weak while other are exceptional.

Red came back and sat beside Maya then gave a bowl full of food to her. Maya thanked and continued on listening Kharkov.

"Example like your friend, Lilith. She may be a capable Siren, powerful even. Not many Sirens could travel between dimensions at will. But she does not fulfil the criteria that we Searcher seek. Siren after Siren we search and eventually we will find a Siren that does fulfil the criteria. Currently you're the Siren, Maya.

"Some Siren is born to be chosen by us, others have trained and meditate decades prior to be found. Some are young, some are old. Some are alive to be found, others dead and six feet under. Are you special? Maybe. But what I know is this, you are found and you will meet with The Host."

"And who is The Host?" Maya asked.

"I can't tell you now Maya but I promise, once you meet The Host, no explanation needed." Kharkov assured. "I know you have a lot of questions in your mind and as much I want to answer it, time is expensive and we need the rest."

"Then just a few questions, can you do that?"

"Sure, and maybe Red can help me answer it at the same time." Kharkov glanced at his friend. "What do you think AE9?"

"I'll answer as long as I have the answer." Red continued to eat his meal.

"So, what I got from all of this is that you Searchers are just as rare as the Sirens, is that it?" Maya questioned.

"Yes." Kharkov answered. "Before this, we are many. But recent events have cut the numbers short. For now, the only known Searchers are Red and me."

"And what happened to the previous Sirens that you met? Did you guys just leave them behind? Shouldn't you protect them?"

"To say that we leave them behind make us harsh people Maya, we are not the ones that decided how a Siren should live their life. Our responsibility is to find Sirens and meet them with The Host, nothing more and nothing less."

"The other Sirens are just like you Maya, they have their own lives to live." Red supported Kharkov. "Some of the Siren have their own family, careers and children. Some just outright have no interest with The Siren race and want to live a normal life just like a human being. We can't force them to join, they have rights and it's their decision to decide, not us."

"There could only be six Sirens in the universe in any given time, they way that you say, there's more than that?"

"True, there'll only be six Siren in any given time at the galaxy. But that because people have discovered six Sirens coincidently at any given time in recorded history." Kharkov said. "There are many types of Siren that you still don't know Maya."

"There is?!" Maya surprised with the new discovery.

"Da, I guarantee that once you learn it, your mind will be more open. Just that Red and I are not qualified to teach you."

"So when I meet her, what would happen?"

"You're going to talk her and she will tell you something that is meant only for you." Red answered. "After that, you'll have to make a few decisions about yourself. Decisions that the Searchers and even The Host cannot dictate, so be ready."

"Wow, there's so many things I have to take in." Said Maya.

"And there will be more." Kharkov interjected. "But isn't these answers that you have been searching for years?"

"Yes but I never thought that the answer would be this sophisticated."

"Then I guess that would be enough for today." Kharkov held his empty bowl and gave it to Red. He then got up and went to refill the bowl. "Thank you Red. Just like what Red said, be ready. There been many cases that some Sirens cannot endure the facts. But I'm confident that you're strong enough."

"But what if I'm not like what you think I am? What if I'm not that strong?"

"Well that's your problem with yourself. But since you kill Handsome Jack, I think you're more than enough." Kharkov stretched his muscle and quivered, his muscles were tensed from the driving. "Alright Maya, that will be the last question. Now I want to just sit down and relax."

"One last question Kharkov, just one last question." Maya begged.

"Nyet, it's time to take some rest." Kharkov said.

At the time, Red had just arrived from the fire with one bowl filled with food. He gave it to Kharkov and sat down at the same place before. Maya sided to Red and asked. "Hey Red, can you answer just one more question?"

"Sure why not? It's the last question right?" Red said.

"Let's say I was not here to be found, who would you guys take among Sirens in Pandora?" She inquired.

"That's really some complex shit that you have thinking in that head." Red looked up and thought of an answer. "Hmm, who was here before you came... Lilith is out of the list. There's this one soldier, Steele. She died before we could evaluate her but I think she's not worthy by the looks of her reputation. Then another one, what was her name again Kharkov?"

"Zarpeddon is not a Siren Red." Kharkov said while eating.

"Oh yeah, keep forgetting about that special case. And lastly, it would be Angel. Honestly, Angel was our original candidate. But you know how things become so complicated with Handsome Jack and all. That leaves us with you, if you were dead, we would move on to another planet. So yeah, time to relax Maya."

"But…" Maya had another question in her head.

"That's it, that's the last one." Red set the limit; he knows that if he does not stop, she would ask until sunrise. "No more questions; just relax and be ready for the journey ahead."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maya breathed in, feeling the cool air entering her lungs. Then she exhaled like she naturally would. But something was different about her surroundings that she could not ignore. She turned her body from left to right, sleeping at her side rather her back. It was a slight improvement, some aches had disappeared but something was off. The Blue Siren knew something was wrong but she could not point specifically.

Then as she opened her eyes, she realized that the tent was no longer there. Come to her realization, she was not in the forest that she remembered. She sat up and looked around, not one soul was there. No vehicle. No fireplace. And certainly no Kharkov and Red to be sighted.

But even though the darkness was worrying, her surrounding was familiar. Maya remembered, the place had a similar feeling when she entered Lilith's mind when she was unconscious. Could she be in her mind, a new discovery to her capabilities? Or maybe, was she inside of Red or Kharkov head? It was time for Maya to get the answers.

Maya stood up and observed the place once again, having fascinations towards this new place. She looked at her Siren arm and focused on it. The mark started to glow and she raised her hand high, acting it as a lamp or a light source. Around a five meter radius, it was visible ground and she could see the surface that was flat and black. But beyond the radius was pure darkness.

"Kharkov!" Maya called. "Red! Do you hear me?"

Maya called multiple times but no one would answer. Maya nodded in fascination, where was she and who's mind specifically she was in. With no directions and intentions to go, Maya went on walking forward. Whether it was a foolish or a smart decision, she would learn later through mistakes.

Every foot she set, she realized there were no echoes could be heard. The place had no sense of 'touch', because there was no sense of air at the place. She called again to check if there was anyone at the place. She shouted the same name as before and like it, no one answered.

Then she heard footsteps and stopped. Maya searched for it but was impossible to find since she was surrounded by darkness. The sound had no specific source that she could point. It was neither left or right, neither near or far. It was an odd paradox but somewhat in this reality. She felt something at her feet and looked down. White footsteps scattered around her feet, she was certain that it was not her doing.

Later the footsteps started to move forward, Maya felt that it wanted to be followed. With nowhere to go and objectives to fulfil, she went on with its bidding. Following the mysterious footsteps, she walked and walked without any question to what was the cause of such mysterious phenomena. Could it be that she was in another Siren mind and not hers? As soon as the thought had come, the footsteps stopped. The end of the road it seems.

"Alesia! Alesia! Alesia!" A chant suddenly emerged from the silence.

The intensity and the volume, it consisted a crowd of thousands. Yet the crowd was nowhere to be seen in Maya's eyes. Behind her formed a body, same height as hers and features of a woman. Maya felt the presence and turned to the back. Slowly the features started to show and the little details come later. She recognized who was the woman and it was her enemy, Alesia.

She wore a beautiful suit, a combination of silver and white and high heels. But it seem she was not aware of Maya. She raised her hand and the chant became louder. Then a gunshot echoed and Alesia trembled down the ground. It shocked Maya as she took a few steps back away from her. Blood started to came out from her wounds and Maya could hear her determination to live.

"They can't kill me…" Alesia shook her head. "They can't… I won't let them…"

Maya looked as Alesia lost her consciousness, in her heart, she wanted to help her. But suddenly, the body faded and disappeared, the blood followed soon leaving no trace. Maya was alone again in the darkness and she contemplating about the world that she was in. Could it be that she was in Alesia's mind?

Something appeared at the right, Maya looked and it was a group of doctors and nurses. They were surrounding a bed and was rushing onto something. Maya walked silently to the group, preferring to observe such happening. Like Alesia, the doctors and nurse did not realize her presence, they focus on their work instead.

A nurse walked pass Maya and went to another machine to configure something. She was like a ghost among them, she could see her but they could not. Alesia laid on top of the surgery bed with blood covered her chest and clothe. They were working hard to save her life it seemed, with every minute moment not wasted. Alesia looked badly injured but she was determined to live, even though she was unconscious.

"Two bullets have been successfully removed." Said one doctor, his voice was muffled under the mask. "Heart rate is dropping significantly."

"Blood pressure is decreasing incrementally." Affirmed another doctor. "Nurse, add another blood pack."

"Yes doctor." A nurse responded and put another blood pack, joining the tube together with the current blood pack.

"Inject antibiotics to prevent infection. Double the dose." Order the first doctor.

"Yes doctor." Another nurse responded, she injected antibiotics to a water pack that connected to the patient.

"Heart rate is stabilizing, blood pressure is increasing. Should we add stem cells?" Asked the second doctor.

"We should." He nodded. "Proceed on putting stem cells on the damaged areas."

"After this, stitch her up and let the stem cells do the job."

Slowly, the group faded from the world and left no trace whatsoever. It was like an illusion but it was surreal at the same time. The footsteps appeared again and moved to another direction, Maya jogged to it to catch up. She heard someone growling, breathing heavily and desperate by the tone of its breath. A man and a woman suddenly appeared; the two people faced each other with the woman being slightly weaken posture. Then Maya recognized who they were, it was Axton and Alesia.

"Alesia!" Axton shouted while aiming his revolver at her.

"What are you waiting for Axton?" Said Alesia. "Finish what you started and be the hero you always wanted."

Axton said nothing.

"Come on." Alesia halted, the distance between them was relatively short. "Do it."

Axton emptied the revolver and threw it at Alesia, the weaken Chairwoman caught it without any problem. Alesia looked at the gun and peered through every part of it. She then held it firmly without wanting to use it to her advantage.

"I'm not going to kill you." Axton said.

"What!" Maya was shocked to the core, how could Axton leave her be. She approached to Axton very closely and shouted to his ear. "What are you doing Axton? You're going to let her go?!?"

"Not until I know who is the woman right in front of me." Axton continued, he did not hear what Maya had said even though she was so close.

"What do you mean you need to know her? She's going to kill our friends Axton." Maya tried again. She shook Axton shoulders but he did not react.

"For the first time, someone shocked me to the very core." Alesia said.

Maya did not want to accept any of this, she moved towards Alesia with some intention of violence. Her Siren glowed blue intensely and she wanted to use to the fullest. Though it was never been done before, she did not care, it was time for her to eliminate Alesia. But before she could use her power, Axton and Alesia disappeared like the apparitions before.

Maya was alone again, this time confused and afraid. Was she really in Alesia mind or was she in a nightmare of her own mind. The footsteps appeared again, it moved to another direction and Maya doubted to follow it again. She stood still and looked at the footsteps for a time, pondering on her options. But was there even an options to begin with? She had nowhere to go and there was no way out, was standing still really the best option?

Stubborn and brave, she decided to follow the footsteps again but this time with full caution. Another thing, if she was to find Alesia again, Maya would make sure she made the killing blow with her Siren powers. Be it a dream or in a reality that she could not explain by her knowledge. She started to follow the footsteps with her hands fisted.

Later, the footsteps lead to another figure and disappeared midway. It was not needed anymore and Maya suspected the figure would be Alesia. From afar, the height and the features resembled the Chairwoman of Hyperion. Maya moved in a faster pace and readied her powers immediately; she realized that Alesia was different this time. She had a clear visual on Alesia and stopped again, she observed what was happening at her enemy.

Alesia covered in blood again but odd enough, she was nude, only wearing her underwear that covered her private parts. Her right hand held a revolver and another empty handed. She stood silently while looking up, mumbling something to herself. With most her body revealed, Maya could see the scar on her chest that was healed by the doctors. Anyone received such injury should not have the energy to stand up. Even for a Vault Hunter, Maya was not confident that an average person can be like Alesia.

A morphed Psycho suddenly appeared behind her and pounce at her with his buzzax. Alesia, injured and bloodied, turned back and held the Psycho by the neck. The Psycho was shocked and panicked, it started to become defensive. But it was not long, with a movement of a few fingers; Alesia ended the Psycho life by breaking his neck. Alesia then threw away the corpse elsewhere, Maya followed her eyes and the corpse was not the first. The Psycho joined a few more that died by Alesia hand.

"Reus said that you were the worst of the worst, what are you waiting for?" Alesia said and changed her posture to a more defensive one. "I may be trapped, I may be outnumbered and I may be weak. But you scum won't kill me easily."

Who was she talking to, Maya did not know. But it was time for her to kill Alesia once and for all. Maya ran towards her and wanted to give a punch with her Siren powered hand. Alesia should not know but she should receive the blow nevertheless. The Blue Siren winds her left hand and gave the punch to her. Alesia stepped to the side and evaded it.

Maya was thrown to the other side but she was dumbfounded with the situation, how could Alesia evade when she was supposed to be a ghost to her. Maya glanced at Alesia and she stood still again.

"Another Siren?" Alesia looked around the place, searching for something. "At Maniac's Cove? Whoever you are, I know you can see me."

Maya windup another fist and attacked Alesia, but again she dodged it.

"What are you attempting to do Siren?" Alesia said. "Even though I'm weak, I could still sense you're presence."

"Shut up bitch." Maya gave another attack.

Alesia dodged it again but this time, she countered it with a choke. Like the Psycho before, Alesia held her by the neck. Maya had a hard time to breath, Alesia almost closed her trachea whole. She tried to break the hold but it was a useless effort it seemed.

"Insanely, I'm putting my hand up in the air." Alesia in confusion. "Yet for some reason, I could feel you rather faintly at my fingertips. How fascinating…"

The choke became stronger and Maya struggled to gain air to her lungs. Maya looked at Alesia hand and she saw black Siren marks till the elbow. She squirmed for air but Alesia seemed not giving any chances. But two Psycho pounced behind her and stabbed her back, Alesia screamed in pain and released the hold. She then focused on the psychos while Maya lost her consciousness.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maya woke up and sat up, heavily breathing and sweating as if she was running for her life. To her surprise, Kharkov was there beside her in the tent. With his right hand at her shoulder, the man tries to calm the Siren down. He shushed her and looked straight to her eyes with seriousness written across his face.

"Shh…" Kharkov said. "Calm down Maya, calm down."

"Khar.." Maya panted. "Kharkov?"

"Yes, it's me." Kharkov said. "Follow my instruction Siren, I want you to breathe in slowly. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Maya nodded. "I'll do it."

Her heart was beating fast, her Siren marks glowing mad and her mind could not focus to one thing. Even as simple as breathing slowly. She tried and tried but failed, the sweat on her forehead fell to the blanket that she covered herself and she shook her head. Maya was not in control for the first time and she felt that death was near to take her soul. Seeing the problem still not solved, Kharkov then put his other hand on her chest and said slowly.

"I know it's painful but I want to you to listen." Kharkov said. "Don't think of anything and look at me, then slowly breathe in. One breath at a time."

With the orders given, Maya looked at Kharkov and forgets about anything. Forgets about the dream that she had faced with Alesia. Forgets about where she was. Eventually, she forgets about the pain that was currently harbouring her chest. Her mind was clear and Maya followed the next step, she took one breath at a time. Kharkov did it to make an example and she followed him. For some reason, the hand on her chest was helping her easing the pain.

"Alright my friend?" Kharkov assured. "Just look at me and then a breath, forget about anything else and breathe."

Taking a few moments, she finally drew the final breath where her heart was no longer beating fast. Long and deep, air entered her lungs and so with it stability. Maya's heart became stable, the Siren glow weakened and the pain fleeted away. With the aid of Kharkov and few simple instructions, the pain was no more. Kharkov moved his hand away from her chest then pat Maya's back with the other. He gave an assuring smile to Maya to which she answered with a nod.

"Thank you." Maya wiped the sweat on her forehead. "I thought I was going to die there."

"Everyone panic time to time, it is understandable Maya." Kharkov said. "Something happened?"

"Yeah, something awful. Terribly awful."

"You might want to tell me about it for your own safety."

"I dreamed of Alesia." Maya looked at Kharkov. "I was in a dark world, I was alone and was guided by these footsteps, white footsteps to be precise. They guided me and show me these apparitions' of Alesia.

"I heard this crowd and it seemed that they were cheering at Alesia, and then she was shot. She disappeared and another apparition appears, a group of doctors desperately try to save her. Then they were gone and another apparitions and this time it was her and…" Maya stopped.

"Maya, continue." Said Kharkov.

"I saw Axton with Alesia, he almost shot her but then Ax gave the gun to Alesia." Maya looked down as she was confused at the same time trying to tell what had happened. "They disappear again and the last apparition was Alesia nude with blood all over her body. She was surrounded by Psychos and was badly injured. For some reason I felt the need to do something Kharkov. So I used my powers and tried to punch her."

"But you failed?" Kharkov gave a worrying look. "Am I right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Maya looked at Kharkov being more confused.

"Continue your story first Maya."

"I tried to punch and she evaded, after that Alesia choked me till I passed out." Maya stammered. "Kharkov, I saw a lot of things, was it a dream or did I just went into her mind? Why did the people didn't know I was there? What I just saw, did it happened or not? Is Alesia a Siren? Please tell me something."

"Calm down Maya, I know this is overwhelming and I do not expect you to accept this like it was nothing." Kharkov put his hand on her shoulder. "But I will answer your questions. It was not a dream, you were in her mind. Those apparitions, they were memories and a simulation what had happened. And yes, Alesia is a Siren."

"But if I was in her mind, how could she choke me? How can I enter her mind so easily compare to Lilith? How many people know about Alesia being a Siren?" Maya was desperate for an explanation.

"That's enough Maya, I want you to calm down and empty your thoughts." Kharkov commanded. "It does not matter how much you know, it's what you do with it that matters. As far as worries goes, Alesia's dead. She's no longer a threat to your friends and to you too."

"She's dead… when?" Maya was shocked hearing the news.

"The whole planet has heard the story, the fall of Alesia and the victory of The Resistance. Just this morning; a few hours ago." Kharkov moved his hand away from her. "Take as little time you need to get a footing to yourself, then pack your things and go straight to the vehicle. It's already afternoon and we need to get moving."

Kharkov then exited the tent and Maya was left alone, she looked at her Siren hand and so many things were on her mind. So Alesia was really Angel's mother, she was a Siren all along. But as long as she could remember, Maya did not felt the presence that she was a Siren. Like Angel, she did not realized until it was too late.

...

Kharkov exited from Maya's tent and went to the campfire; Red stood near to the pot and put some hot water on his steel cup. He heard the footsteps and looked back, noticing it was Kharkov, he gave a holler and continued back to his business. Red then moved towards the vehicle and went to the trunk where there some supplies of food. Kharkov joined beside Red and walked with him.

"She already woken up?" Red asked.

"She did." Kharkov nodded. "Not without problems."

"Problems?" Red glanced at Kharkov and sighed. "It's not a coincidence that it happened today at this very moment."

"Well it happened." Kharkov put his hands on his pockets. "When she woke up, she couldn't even breathe properly and was sweating like a madman."

Both of them arrived at the vehicle trunk and Kharkov leaned at the vehicle, looking at Maya's tent. Red went on to get a tin compartment, he opened it and it was coffee powder. Inside it had a spoon and used it to put some coffee on his mug. Having the desired amount, Red then stirred the powder with the hot water and it mixed together very well. Red then took another tin compartment and it was sugar inside it, he then put it into his coffee.

"You heard the news?" Kharkov glanced at Red.

"About her, yeah, she's dead." Red stirred his coffee again. "You could feel her presence missing today; show's how powerful she could be at times."

"So sudden eh? I never thought that she would die that way. With the ways of things, I was confident that she would win compare to these Resistance fighters. Not that I'm picking sides, I'm just looking at a militaristic perspective."

Red sipped his coffee and gave a breath of satisfaction. "She was a talker more than a killer. Even though her reputation is quite infamous."

"So much for killing all the Vault Hunters. For now, the news said the killer was someone from The Resistance. Chances are it was Axton, the man did encounter Alesia and lived. But I doubt it, my friend. My bet is on _internal_ affairs, you know how those corporate animals do their work."

"Governments or corporate, it doesn't matter, there will always be some guy that wants more power" Red turned to look at Maya's tent. "Whether she's alive or dead, it doesn't change the plan. We need to do what must be done. We finish what we start."

"Da. Maya's safe with us." Kharkov nodded. "With Alesia dead, I guess it's safe to say that she's guaranteed safe."

"Hopefully." Red sipped his coffee again. "But one problem solved, another one take its place. Hopefully it won't be as big as Alesia."

"Then better we deal this Siren thing as quickly as we can." Kharkov moved away from the vehicle and went to pack the tents that he'd pitched last night. "Red; check on Maya. I don't want anything weird happening to her."

"On my way." Red started to move towards Maya's tent. "I'll talk to her once she got out her tent."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Half an hour through the woods with the bald trees and dried soil, the vehicle stopped at the end of the road. Where there was a dark deep cave that looked felt full with mysterious just by looking at it. The three people in the vehicle looked at the cave, Maya was full of curiosity written at her face while the AE soldiers seemed to be rather familiar with the sight.

"We're here." Kharkov said. "It's time to pack up and go inside."

"We're going inside the cave?" Maya asked. "I thought you want me to meet with The Host?"

"That won't be long Maya, now I want you to take all your important belongings from the vehicle." Kharkov instructed. "Leave the rest behind."

"Alright." Maya nodded.

Maya exited out of the vehicle and went to the trunk, where her belonging was put. Kharkov and Red also exited from the vehicle but walked a few footsteps further towards the cave. They stopped in front of the cave and discussed.

"Been a long time that we didn't see these types of caves." Said Red. "Are there Eridians in the planet?"

"Before the time of Handsome Jack, there was. It was said that the original Vault Hunters had wiped all of them entirely." Kharkov spoke. "Not to say that it would be significant if they had lived, but still, it would be a one of a kind experience to see them again."

"The forest is a dead giveaway; you could see it from a mile away that nobody had touched this place for centuries. Dried soil, dying trees and different type of air." Red looked around his surroundings. "Add all that up and you get one heck of a Gate."

The surrounding was eerie, the trees had no leaves and the soil that they stepped had cracks every now and then. There were animals at the place, not even the sound Rakks that infested practically the whole planet. But those negatives signs were fortunate cues, cues that the cave was a Gate.

"What do you mean a Gate?" Maya asked.

The duo looked behind and saw Maya slowly approaching, with a bag on her shoulder and a few books at her hand. Kharkov smiled at Maya. "A tool that would meet you with the Host. That is a Gate."

"So it's some kind of teleporter that created by the Eridians." Maya clarify.

"Correct but it does not transport you physically." Red showed his palms. "The physical body has its limitations, it must conform solid laws and cannot change as its please. Skin can't change into meat and meat can't change to skin."

"Woah." Maya expressed her discovery of Red intellectual side.

"The Host is in another world, a world that the solid cannot comprehend. Only the spirit can go there." Red pointed at Maya's chest. "If you think I'm talking about the interdimensional shit, then you are right."

"What!?!?" Maya was shocked.

"The Gate separates the spirit and the body, allowing the spirit to enter The Host's place or Tretho as it called. A normal human can't do such feat without complications but you are a Siren so there's nothing to worry about it." Red finished. "So without a further ado, Khar-"

"Wait." Maya interrupted Red. "So does that mean we have to kill ourselves just to meet with The Host?"

"Kinda." Red answered.

"Haha." Kharkov laughed. "You're scaring her Red. There's no need to fear, it will be just like sleep or a nap, close your eyes and relax."

"Kharkov will lead you to whatever you need to do; I'll stay behind and set a few things up." Red nodded to Kharkov and moved to the back of the jeep.

Kharkov put his hands on his hips. "You heard what he said Maya; it's time to meet with the Host."

Kharkov lead himself to the cave and Maya hesitantly followed the soldier, she looked back to Red just a moment and he was already busy with his job. As they reach into the deeper parts of the cave, the shape of their bodies slowly fade into the darkness of the cave.

Red opened the trunk of the jeep and glanced at the cave for just a moment, the two of them were gone. He proceeded to turn on his eyepiece and take a few tools with him from the trunk. The trunk was filled with personal belongings and he checked each bag. He turned on a mode of his eyepiece and it turned into X-Ray vision.

Every bag was checked but was not touched; he did not want his fingerprints on it. But when it comes to Maya's, there was a bit of a problem. A tracker was put on her bag of belongings; it was small as it was hidden in the seams of the bag. He took a tool from his belt and aimed it at Maya's beg. He pulled the trigger and the tool emitted EMP waves that fried the tracker instantly.

Red made a second check of the trunk then put away his tool to his belt, the coast was clear. A big disappointment for Red as he expected the journey to be easy. Seeing the tracker, it was put by secret, chances were by her friends. Red closed the trunk of the jeep and pushed a button on his eyepiece. The jeep lights blipped a few times and slowly it disappeared from his sight.

**Cloak Mode Activated** Stated Red's eyepiece.

Red took a deep breath and breathes out, a lot of work need to be done.

Red moved around dead forest, digging a few holes and putting some sensors. He would fill the hole back with soil as if it was a land mine, hidden from anything. Then he climbed on the trees, putting on sensors sensitive enough and could differentiate between a Bullymong and a human. Putting a total of thirty sensors, it occupied the whole radius of the cave surrounding as far as one kilometre.

Sitting on a tree trunk, Red took a rest after a whole day worth of putting sensor. He set every sensor using the touchscreen on his forearm, making sure that no sensor be faulty for the next month or two. All thirty sensor were checked, he swiped all the programs away. A SMG started to appear on his hands and Red made sure it was ready to shoot.

"All right, time to do the most boring thing." Red sighed. "Waiting..."

...

Inside the cave, the place was pitch dark despite Maya's eyes adjusted to the darkness of things. Yet she stepped forward out of insistence of Kharkov. Apparently his voice was enough for the Siren follow, despite the rocky road that the cave had. The moment she entered the cave she felt something different, her senses spiked and her mind started to vibrate. As weird as it sounded, it was true.

"Stop." Kharkov ordered. Maya followed precisely. "This is where we proceed on doing the next step. Sit down."

Maya sat down with her legs crossed; she felt Kharkov presence in front of her sitting as well. His breath was calm and the situation was calmer.

"We are proceeding for the next phase." Kharkov held Maya's hand and gave a pill to her. "You have to eat this pill so the phase would continue."

"What is this?" She asked.

"Poison."

"You want to kill me?" She was shocked to the bone.

"You said that you are entirely trustful towards us."

"Yeah but killing myself? That's insane."

"Then we have no choice until you decide to take that pill. Whether you are sane or insane." Kharkov argued. "You said that you learned about your race but here you are looking otherwise."

"There's always a sacrifice…."

"**Now** we are in the same page." Kharkov giggled. "You get it?"

"How cliché." Maya annoyed. "Well here goes nothing."

Maya ate the pill, ignoring every second thought that she had. She swallowed it completely, pass through her oesophagus and into her stomach. She breathed in deep and readied herself to whatever would come next. A few seconds had passed and nothing had happen. Soon two minutes had passed and nothing happened. Maya was clueless as no symptoms or effects had emerged.

"So what's next?" Asked Maya.

Without warning she started to shiver, her hands became numb and she was experiencing the heaviest head ache that she had ever experienced. She instantly trembled and laid down to the ground, fortunately Kharkov was there to hold her back from hitting the ground badly.

"There you go." Kharkov face was visible for Maya to see. "Now everything will fall into place. Let it flow."

"What did you….." Maya wanted to speak but her throat became sore suddenly.

"Shhhhh…." Kharkov put his finger on his mouth. "Let it do what it meant to do."

The pain was nothing that she had experience before. Tremendous agonizing pain in a small amount of time. Her veins started to emerge from her skin, bubbles of saliva formed on her mouth and her eyes had reddened. She wanted to scream but her throat was gone. She want to grip on something but she had lose control of her whole body. Her whole started to spasm; too much for the Siren to bare.

"Mmmm…." A word came out from her mouth. "Mama….."

Blood went out from her nose, eyes went up and Maya's head lolled. She was dead. Kharkov looked at her whole body and her Siren mark was not glowing. Kharkov sighed while shaking his head; he closed her eyes and laid her down to the ground.

"Kharkov, this is Red." His radio sounded. "Did she pass?"

"Well her marks are not showing any hope." Kharkov spoke through the radio.

"Did you tell her that there's no guarantee and she could die from the pill?"

"There's no need to tell. Sirens have wings, it's their decisions whether they fly or die."

"Poor girl."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Where…. Where am I….?_

It was all so dark….

Her eyes were closed and she was floating in mid air. Like swimming in the sea, one would float but not reaching the bottom or the surface. That was the only thing that she could describe of her situation. Her very thought was clear to her and each time she thought, it would echoed around the space.

She remembered what happened the last time. She was in a cave with someone and had eaten something from him. Then everything went dark and caused her to be in such dark place.

_Am I dead….?_

Her memories started flashing in front of her in clear image. Faces of people that she long forgot their names appeared but they were familiar. The faces also had voices, each had a very specific line that somewhat described them to Maya of who they were. The faces comes and goes, Maya was confused of what was happening. Was this death that she was experiencing?

Significant events started to emerge. Times that she was in the abbey with the many monks and priest that had taught her about her powers. Then the time when Handsome Jack had almost killed her and her friends at the train, she was grateful that it had happened and it introduced her to the new family. Finally, it was the time when Alesiahad attacked The Resistance several times. She remembered it vividly, Axtonwas gone and Lilith was in a coma, Maya and the rest of what's left worked day and night just to survive.

"Maya, can you hear me?" A voice echoed faintly.

_Who is that…?_

"I know you can hear me little one." The voice slowly became clearer, it was female.

_I can hear you. But can you hear me?_

"I can and I feel your presence." The voice said.

_Where am I? Who are you? What is going on?_

"Let us save the question for later. Follow my simple instructions. Open your eyes little one."

_I…can't._

"You can, you just need to focus and give extra effort."

_I'll try…._

Maya tried to open her eyes and it would not follow her instructions. Her eyelids were simply stubborn.

_I can't_

"Yes you can, just slowly focus on it."

Maya put all her effort on opening her eyes. Though it may look simple, the act of thinking was difficult comparative to the world before. She focused even more, more than she ever could before. Then slowly her eyelids opened, revealing the dark realm that she was in.

"Now, speak your name." The voice commanded.

"Maya." The Blue Siren answered.

...

"Did she pass?" Red asked through the radio.

"No signs of it." Kharkov answered.

Kharkov held Maya gently by the held, waiting for any signs of life in the dark cave. He had checked her pulse and there was none. Her Siren arm was no longer glowing, what's left was only a tattoo with a nice design. She had been limp dead for a few hours with no signs of life. Kharkov was having doubts of Maya making through the cut.

Till suddenly her marks was glowing, not faintly but strongly.

"Good news, she passed!" Kharkov said with joy.

"Hell yeah!" Red was also excited.

"Alright, now we can go to Tretho Red."

"You go first." Red told. "I'll come down later."

"Are you sure comrade?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

...

Maya slowly float down till she reached to the floor. Her surrounding was pitch dark, where was where she cannot say. The only thing that was certain was that she was lost.

"Now that you are awake, I would like to introduce myself." The voice announced.

A flash of light suddenly appeared at her back, she turned back and her eyes were instantly blinded. She covered the light with her forearm, no longer blinded yet she could not make of the light that was shining. The light then slowly dims its intensity and Maya could see a shape of human body. The light was no longer intense and her eyes were no longer in pain. She lowered her hand and the light had formed into a shape of a woman.

"My name is Akari." The light put her hand on her chest. "Or you can call me The Host."

Akari was light formed into a woman. Her face was empty, with no mouth, eyes and nose. It was like a doll that was not made completely. Maya extend her hand and wanted to touch The Host, she was warm and certainly real. She pulled her hand away and looked at The Host straight.

"Where are we?" Maya questioned. "Are we at Tretho?"

"This is not Tretho little one, this The Null." The Host answered. "The road where the soul would go If they die and depart to the after world"

"I could've died?" Maya's brows raised in shocked.

"Yes but there is nothing to worry. You have passed the test with flying colours." The voice said happily.

"So I'm not dead." Maya released thankful breath. "That's great, so now what?"

"Now, we have to continue our journey to Tretho. Remember little one, follow the light."

The woman made of light started to walk and Maya had no other choice to follow her from behind.

...

"I'm going in Red, see you there." Kharkov signed off.

Red acknowledged his friend and waited at the tree trunk. The forest was dead yet Red knew how to blend in. He changed his uniform that had a mesh of white, black and silver to blend in the ashy landscape. With an SMG on his hands, his tactics should comprised on surprise attack and taking out of the enemy one on one if they were to come

Red had discovered a tracker on Maya's bag; a big possibility that it was her friends doing. Red understood her friends doing such things but the cave was a sacred place. Some people would like to take advantage of the place or even try to destroy it. Red did not want to rely on chance; he was better off doing rather than hoping.

So he waited and waited. After thirty minutes, AE9 had heard something for far away. An engine was rumbling loudly and the sound of tires spinning through the dried soil. At the rate of the sensors detecting, it was coming to the cave at a quick rate. He pin point the car of where it would come and he discovered it was right in front of him. He quickly got up and jumped to another tree, finding the thickest tree and hiding behind it.

The vehicle was a Resistance Jeep that was normally seen at Overlook having a green and red pain splashes on the body. The jeep arrived to the place and the sound of engine started to become quiet. The driver switched to lower gear and the vehicle decelerated at a constant rate. The jeep finally stopped when arriving to the cave.

Red peeked at the arriving people and raised his weapon to his shoulder. Red readied the firing pin and looked through the sights of his weapon. His finger on the trigger and he was ready to pull it whenever the situation calls it.

A door of the jeep opened, the person inside jumped out of the vehicle and landed nicely. The person walked a few steps and looked around the place. AE9 narrowed his eye to see who it was; he identified who it was and lowered his weapon.

"Hmm…" Red released his breath. "it's her."

It was Gaige. She looked around the place and checked her ECHO. She made a few commands on the device then put it to the side. A friend of her came to her side, a tall man wearing a black mask with a katana at the side of his hip. They looked at each other and Gaige shrugged.

"This is the last known location." Gaige informed. "After that, nothing."

"It seems that the soldiers are not to be trifled with." Zero said. "Interesting."

"You got any idea?"

"I will check around the place." Zero went into invisibility.

"Ahhh don't leave me alone!" Gaige cried. "Always going solo…"

Gaige started to stroll around the place, trying to find something while at the same time not put any effort in it. She touched her robotic arm and summoned her robot pet, Deathtrap. From thin air, the monster formed.

"Rise my child!" Gaige said with passion. "Now….find something that has connection with the tracker!"

Deathtrap bowed then do what must be done. With the robot taking her chore, Gaige do her business to try tracking down any clues of the missing tracker. She opened her ECHO device and open a map, she increase the size of the map and made a predictions of where would the jeep go.

Red shook his head seeing how childish was Gaige being. Seeing that they were confused, Red concluded there was nothing to worry about. Her friend went invisible, possibly doing some recon around the area. That was also a good sign that he should hide from her friend so that he wouldn't get caught.

Zero was doing it old school by scouting around the area. He went stealth mode and hid himself from plain view if there was any enemy waiting by being invisible. He would run around the place with little noise as possible. He would stop frequently and listen to the ambient noise, waiting for anything that sound out of place to be heard. But there was nothing.

He then jumped to the trees, jumping tree to tree trunk and taking advantage of the high ground. He searched around the place; again and again without a loss of effort. And there was nothing to be found. Despite his senses saying there was no one there, his gut said otherwise. There was someone around the forest but Zero could not prove it to himself.

At a certain vantage, Red peeked at Zero from far away. Red knew that Zero was invisible but his eyepiece had heat vision, no one could hide their body heat, not even snakes. He turned his eyepiece off and backed away, he should not risk himself just to study The Vault Hunters.

Zero felt his senses heighten and glared at a certain place. There was no one there; nothing but leaves and dirt. Under his secretive mask, her brow furrowed of frustration, all his effort resulted to nothing. He concluded it was time to return and regroup back to Gaige.

He turned his invisibility cloak off and spat in Haiku. "I can't see you but you can see me/ Searched every soil, dirt and tree/ A worthy opponent I see."

Gaige shut her ECHO off with a few predictions but no clue to say that the predictions were viable. The only hope she had was Deathtrap, who currently scanning the mysterious cave that Gaige doesn't want to go. Zero jump to her then stood beside her, it was normal for him to such thing and she gotten used to such habit.

"Got anything?" Gaige asked.

"Nothing." Zero shook his head.

"Guess it's up to Deathtrap to give some clues."

The two Vault Hunters looked at the cave and waited for the result to come in. Moments later, a blue light could be seen from the cave; it emerged into light and Deathtrap had returned. The data was transferred to Gaige's hand and the result was disappointing.

"So?" Zero asked.

"Nothing." Gaige sighed, she commanded Deathtrap to disappear and instantly it faded. "So what now?"

"Tell Axton."

"If you say so." Gaige took her ECHO and contact the Dahl Commando. "Hey Ax, you there?"

"Yep, Axton here." The ECHO answered and Axton hologram formed in front of her.

"About the tracker thing, we got some bad news." Gaige told. "We have no trace and no clue where they could possibly headed."

"Hmmm…." Axton pondered. "Any tracks? Traces? Anything?"

"Well, the tracks ended here." Gaige reasoned. "No clue I can gather and Zero hasn't found anything too."

"You sure Zero? You're the best on these things."

"There's nothing here." Zero shook his head. "I have a feeling but a feeling is just mere emotion."

"There this cave here but Deathtrap had checked and nothing came out of it." Gaige scratched her head. "So the only explanation is going up. But there are no signs of rocket propulsion around here too."

"Really?" Axton messaged his chin. "Alright, I guess it's time to go back home for debrief."

"But how about Maya?" Zero asked. "Are we simply to forget her?"

"Well that we have discuss at the Overlook Zero, we have to plan our search effort. For now, we just have to put the effort on hold." Axton explained. "There no need to worry, Kharkov and Red are good people. I know them."

"If you say so." Gaige shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Just come back in one piece." Axton reminds them. "Axton out."

"So?" Gaige looked at Zero. "Wanna kill some psycho while we're at it?"

"Sure."

The rode their car and left the scene quick, there was nothing there and nothing would change. Red eyes followed the car as it faded to the distance. He returned back to the cave and set the sensors to alarm him whenever there was someone came close to the cave. Red expected someone would come here again and may not be so friendly.

"Guess Axton came back to his friends…" Red mumbled as he soon faded into the dark cave.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The light blinded her and she shielded her eyes with her two hands. She grunted out of the intensity of such light but slowly it faded. Maya started to hear the sound of water flowing, like a small river was near. Then birds were chirping not far away. It felt that she already arrived to the destination though she was not sure. Her eyes started to function like it usually would then she saw where she was.

Tretho, a beautiful place that had jungles as far at the eye could see. It also had a mountainous terrain where the top of it, threes could not survive and only rocks that was there. The mountains had waterfalls flow from it; the water was blue and pure. The water flows to the centre of the place where there was stone buildings that had been meshed with the jungle.

"Congratulations Maya." A voice said. "You passed."

"Huh?" Maya looked at her side and there he was, Kharkov.

"Welcome to Tretho Blue Siren. The Realm of The Host is truly amazing isn't it?"

"Wait, where did you came from?" Maya questioned.

"From where you came too." Kharkov pointed the cave with his thumb. "Remember the cave that you came before?"

Maya looked to her left and discovered that the cave that was just behind her. The cave was exactly the same with no different features to say it was not the same. The cave gave the same feeling, dark and unknown. With the snap of a finger, Kharkov got Maya's attention.

"It's call The Null Maya." Kharkov elaborated. "That's where we come from and if you want to go back, you have to get through that place again."

"What is The Null?" Maya was curious. "It seems to be a dark place."

"It is. It's a highway for the soul to arrive from one destination to the other. If you were to fail Maya, you won't realize that you are walking to a certain place. Instead, you would be asleep in the dark till your body rot. That is The Null and not everyone is capable to go through that place."

"Wait what happen to the body?"

"It's hibernating. In time you have to go back into reality to eat, drink and excrete. Prolong stay is dangerous because if the body dies, the soul has nowhere to go and you would be drifting this world for the rest of…. well I don't know."

Maya glanced at the cave again but this time Kharkov stopped her to stare any longer.

"Maya, listen to me closely." Kharkov put his hand on her shoulder and said with a serious tone. "Do I have your attention?"

Maya nodded and was surprised with Kharkov change of personality. He was a person who was calm and outgoing. Now he was serious. It made every word that he would talk heavier than ever.

"Do not go into The Null without Red or me. Now in the days that would come, you would discover many things about your race and abilities, so be ready. But never even have a thought to go to the cave, regardless of what reason, by your own. Do you understand?"

Maya nodded; understanding every word that was said.

"Good." Kharkov patted her shoulder. "That is my only warning and if you follow that, everything that you ever imagine on knowing about your race would go as smooth as the rivers that you see here."

"Finally." Maya let a grateful sigh.

"Sorry for being serious there but it is my responsibility my friend." Kharkov walked from Maya and he walked into the jungle. "Come on now, let's go meet The Host Maya."

Going through the thick forest, Maya obediently followed Kharkov and did not said a word. Not because she didn't want to talk but because the jungle had caught her senses entirely. The greens from the leaves were soft for the eyes to cherish. The chirps of birds and the ambient crickets, it was like music to ears. Every time she breathes, she smelled the freshness that the lung appreciated so much.

_This is not real but at the same time, everything is so surreal._ Maya failed to compute on how to address on the world that she was in. She touched a leaf from a plant and her sense said that it was truly a leaf. _How can this be possible? We are not in real world…._

Kharkov looked at his back and saw the blue Siren curious like a kitten. Looking left, right, front, back, up and down. Her interest had not lessen yet it became increases the longer she put her foot in the Tretho. It made a smile on his face, seeing a child in the matured Siren. He turned back on his focus to the path to the stone city at the middle.

There was faint soil path that lead to The City of Stone, where The Host reside. They were getting closer to the destination; Kharkov knew it and he told Maya through signalling his hand.

"Welcome Maya, to The City of Stone." Kharkov spoke.

And they arrived to The City of Stone, where the buildings were made of stone and water flowed through it. The buildings were unique; it had an ancient architecture design with the flowing of water on the top and the side of the buildings. The buildings were no taller than three storeys high. Vegetation assimilates with the buildings, attaching to its wall no matter what the height. The river provided the water for the plant and the open space gave nutrients from the sun.

The buildings were not in good shape but it was still habitable. There were some small creatures walking around the place that was unique and never seen before. Birds with beaks as colourful as the rainbow that changed time to time. Insects with scents that was attractive to the nose. Small furry mammals that hid in burrows and holes that were narrow but deep.

The buildings had the same height but there were two building that took the eye's attention. One was at the middle of the city and the other not far from it that was to its left. The building at the centre had a dome while the other one pointy edges with stone Eridian Guardian with weapons. The buildings had aged well with their intricate design still intact.

"Kharkov." Maya called.

"Yes?" The man answered.

"Why is the place so empty? Is so quiet around here…"

"The only person that lives here is The Host. Red and I come here for important reasons only. Also to be reminded, this place will be the place that you will learn all that need be, so no distractions."

"Why so? I mean look at this place, it's a beauty."

"Beauty? Of course. But it does not mean we can go here as we please my friend. Like all beautiful things, you can look but you can't touch."

"Oh." Maya nodded. "So are we there yet?"

"As matter of fact we are." Kharkov glanced at Maya. "You see that building; that is The Temple of Truth."

"In the middle or the other one?"

"In the middle of course. The other big building is called The Academia, where you could learn about the history of The Siren."

"Amazing."

"Red usually hangs out there, if there any question concerning your race, then Red is your best bet."

They arrived to the temple; standing in of the door made out of silver and bronze. The door had symbols and marks that were too familiar for Maya. She remembered of what she had seen and looked at her left arm. The Siren mark was etched to the door in pristine accuracy. Beside her, Kharkov was smiling wide knowing that the blue Siren was amazed almost at everything that she sees.

"There are many ways for you to open this door, why don't you put your hand on it." Kharkov said.

Maya moved her right hand and put it on the centre of the door. Nothing happened.

"Hahaha." Kharkov laughed. "The other one my friend."

Maya blushed; she looked silly. She took a deep breath and moved her left arm. She anticipated something will happen and was eager to see it. Her fingers touched first then slowly her palm rested on the door. To her surprise, her Siren marks started glow and the glow flowed to the door. Like water in a pipe, the blue glow had spread the whole door. Locks started open and the sound of mechanical parts was getting louder.

In a grand way, the door opened and revealed the inside the temple.

"That is amazing!" Maya looked at her hand.

"It is." Kharkov nodded. "Now enter, I'll wait outside."

Without a word, Maya nodded and entered the temple.

Each time she took a step, the sound echoed around the spacious area. The air was fresh comparative to outside and the temperature was comfortably cool. She glanced back to see Kharkov and there he still stood. Kharkov waved his hand then the door slowly closed by itself, leaving Maya alone.

She looked forward continued her journey to meet The Host.

It was just an alley with no right, left or doors in between. Only one destination, that was at the end of the alley. As she got closer, she could hear the sound of water flowing. She moved a bit quicker and could not wait to see the end of the alley and see who The Host was.

The Blue Siren arrived to end; a spacious room with a dome on top. It had three funnels that flowed water to the centre of the room where there was a pond. And at the centre, there was a big statue of a woman made out of stone. Her hand on her waist and her head lowered to towards the ground. Close to the statue, a person was meditating.

A walkway was present; she strolled through it to meet the person that she suspects to be The Host. As she strolled, she looked around the place and fascinated by her surroundings. The pond below had fish swimming peacefully and it was deeper more than the eye could see. When Maya was close to the person, she stopped and thought about how she should approach.

"Are you The Host?" Maya suddenly blurted, her mind was not thinking well at the right time.

The person realized Maya's presence; she glanced just for a moment and stood up instantly. The person then turned to face Maya and with it came a smile. Maya looked at the woman and she was the same as any Siren that she had met. Female, slender body and a Siren mark at the left arm.

"You must be Maya." The woman smiled.

She was the same height like Maya, slender body and a unique Siren mark that she bore. The woman had an Asian face, cute and innocent for the eyes to look. Her eyes were black and with it her hair, blackest as a black tone could be. She was pure; Maya could feel it through her senses and also by heart that the person in front was pure.

She wore a white tunic that was appropriate to the design and culture of the place that she was at. Her tunic covers almost all her body with the exception of her navel and left arm; it was left uncovered to see entirely and clearly. Finally, the feature that Maya could not ignore was a golden Siren mark that she possessed. She had seen many marks in her lifetime, Lilith and Angel were her reference, and the woman had a more smooth and wavy mark.

"Uhh," Maya stammered.

"They call me many names, but eventually there are only two stood that is Akari and The Host." The Host moved forward and held her two hands. The Host hands were soft. "Is that face show fear or curiosity?"

"I don't know." Maya said. "Are you going to teach me about Siren things?"

"Well…." She giggled. "I will certainly teach many Siren things."

The Host walked forward while softly pulling Maya towards her.

"But let us know each other before we get into things, shall we?" The Host said in a welcoming tone.

**Sup killers, I'm back writing again.**

**C'ya Mates_**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Maya told her history, from the days of The Abbey till the death of Handsome Jack. The Host was certainly a good listener as Maya started to open up to her. Maya usually never liked to be open to anyone about her life, even with her Vault Hunter family.

"How are you coping Maya?" Asked The Host.

"Fine, uh I can't really describe the feeling because everything is new to me." Maya answered.

The two Sirens strolled around the place; enjoying the beautiful temple architecture. All the water flowed at the centre where there was a statue of a Siren that gave a saintly vibe. There were some furniture made out of wood, crafted in epic detail that suited the Siren theme. Maya had realized that the Siren architecture was similar to the marks at her hand. Having flow and ebb.

"Are you well acquainted with The Searchers?" The Host asked again. "The two of them are the only one left and they will be helpful in the journey ahead."

"Yes, I already talked to them. Slowly they becoming my friends." Maya answered.

The Host stopped and looked at Maya seriously, it made her more anxious than ever. After a few seconds of silent, she then smiled and put her hands on Maya's shoulder. Maya eyes widen and her posture became even stiffer. Then The Host just calmed her down by simply massaging her shoulder; Maya did not expect such method but it truly calmed her down.

"There's no need to be too serious little one…." Akari said. "I'm no executioner for you to be worried of your head being chopped. I am The Host; the person that will guide you to the true Siren heritage."

The woman touch had a motherly vibe. Something that she never had the experience throughout her life but suddenly yearned it for no reason. Maya hugged her suddenly and closed her eyes. The Host was not surprised in fact she embraced her entirely. A few seconds passed by and Maya opened her eyes to realize that she was doing a foolish thing. She wanted to separate it but The Host insisted to continue the hug. Seeing the acceptance, Maya continued to hug her with her eyes closed.

"Are you by any chance my mother?" Maya asked shyly.

"I'm sorry but I did not bare any child in my life." Akari rubbed Maya's back. "But as a Host, I'm the mother to all Sirens that requires guidance. "

Akari separated the hug and touched Maya's face with her two hands. Maya welcomed it, they were soft and warm.

"What do you feel little one?" Akari asked softly.

"I feel like I'm home." Maya smiled.

"That is better." Akari welcomed. "I know that the path that you tread must be hard. But gather strength little one, the road ahead is full of challenges, it requires the will of steel and stone."

"Understood." Maya nodded.

"You can call me my name if you please, you don't need to be formal with me. We supposed to be sisters but separated only by blood and knowledge."

"There's a lot of things I need to learn Akari, please pass me your wisdom."

"In time little one, in time." Akari assured. "Know this, your purpose here is to continue your Siren heritage. A heritage that is at the brink of extinction. By passing my wisdom, you must bare the challenges ahead that are unimaginable for the typical Siren. This will be the final ask, are you willing to bare the responsibility and insurmountable weight of commitment?"

"I am." Without a doubt, Maya announced her acceptance.

"You are truly brave for a Siren, Maya." Akari complimented. "Have you learned many things before you came here?"

"A few books and researches."

"Then that is good. From now on, you will learn, unlearn and discover from the two Searchers. Kharkov and Red are more than the eye can see, their knowledge about Sirens are certainly more than the average. The Searchers will be your guide and from time to time, I will personally attend to you."

"Thank you Akari."

"Now go, let us not waste even a second of time." Akari told.

…..

"So her friends managed to track us down." Kharkov contemplates what Red had informed him. "Did they pose any threats?"

"From what I saw, they were doing some light recon; nothing more than that." Red explained.

"Hmm, then there is nothing to make of it. The Vault Hunters seems to have no suspicion towards the place. You have put all the sensors in place haven't you?"

"Followed the usual procedures from A to Z."

"And what do you make of the situation my friend?"

"Well, Maya's friends are the family close type of friends, they would certainly want to take her back since she didn't contact them for quite a long time. I already put the cloak to hide the vehicle so they won't know that we are here. So chance of intrusion is fairly low."

"That is certainly good news."

"How about Boss? Did you hear anything from him lately before you went to the cave?"

"Well we are certainly out of the map right now. I heard that AE Company is having some problems regarding some payments so that will keep them not bothering about us." The door sounded and the two soldiers shifted their focus on the person oncoming. "Right now, we need to focus executing our main job. Remember, Priority Maya."

"Got it." Red nodded.

The door opened fully and Maya returned to Kharkov. She was surprised seeing Red finally arrived to the place and not empty handed. Red raised his hand and waved to The Blue Siren.

"Red," Maya arrived to the two. "you made it."

"Well I'm the one that supposed to say that." Red held a bag that was familiar to Maya. "I bought your bag."

"Thanks."

"Actually those are replicas, your real bag is still at the cave. As for the explanation, I'll tell you later."

"Got it." Maya took her bag from Red and hangs it on her shoulder.

"So how did it go?" Kharkov inquired.

"It was great!" Maya said. "I don't know why but I just feel different."

"Look Red, she's different." Kharkov pushed Red shoulder.

"Damn right." Red agreed.

Maya looked at her hands. "I've never felt like this before. For some reason, everything seemed to be going into place. All the weight in my shoulders is just gone. I feel light."

Maya looked at Kharkov and Red, the two didn't know what to say. It made the blue Siren blushed her cheeks out. Kharkov laughed it out to make the situation less awkward. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations." Kharkov celebrated. "Isn't that right Red?"

"Sure is." Red spoke.

Maya looked at the two and even though that she had met them recently, they were certainly can be trusted. And with them finally showing who The Host was, Maya was all convinced with their agenda. The two of them truly wanted to help her on learning her Siren lineage.

"Come on; let's go to your room." Kharkov said.

……

On an empty building, the many rooms were empty but only one. Red opened the door and revealed the room inside. One single bed, one wardrobe and a desk beside it. At first glance, it was like priest room where it only serves it place only to sleep. But as she entered the room and experience it, it felt welcoming and cosy as the time pass by. Red snapped his finger and the lantern at the centre light up. Kharkov waited at the door and Red presented the room.

"So here's your room." Red told. "Not as luxurious but cosy like home. There's no fan or air conditioning because the temperature around Tretho is quite cosy all the time. Everything that you need is all here, you can put your clothes here, take a bath, and do whatever you fell like to do."

"Thanks Red." Maya looked around the place.

"And don't forget about the window." Red pointed at. "One of the best view at Tretho."

Maya peered at the window and was amazed by it. All of the beauty in a frame of a window. At the centre was the temple, at the left was the library and the right was a collection of waterfalls. The sun was about to set and the view was breath taking. It was worth the fleet of stairs that she had taken.

"Kharkov and I are not far." Red informed. "As you can see at your window view, The Host is at the temple, Kharkov will be at the waterfalls and I will be at The Academia. If there is anything, you can meet me, Kharkov or even The Host at any time."

Maya nodded.

"Well that's it for me. You got anything to say Kharkov?" All eyes on Kharkov leaning at the door.

"Take a good rest Maya, now we may be in another place with our soul separated but that does not mean it will forget worldly needs. Needs such as rest, food and water still must be fulfilled at a certain time. Yes you can eat, drink and sleep at Tretho but one point, we must return back to Pandora to eat because of your body's needs." Kharkov told. "As for your training, it will start at dawn and you will meet with The Host so it can start. Then, Red and I will teach a few tricks here and there and ultimately you will grow."

"Speaking of Pandora, before I forget." Red interceded. "I made replicas out of it to make sure you get the same thing from Pandora from your clothes to your books. And I add another one, check it out."

Maya went to her bag and opened to see what's inside. She searched and found the book that Red mentioned, it was unique than any other that she had. It was thick and comfortably heavy. Feeling the surface of the book with her palm, it was made by leather and had the colour chocolate oak that was certainly natural. She opened it and there was no content. Clueless, Maya looked at Red.

"This book is kinda unique Maya. Two exist. One here." Red pointed to the book. "The other at Pandora. Whatever you write at that book, the other book at Pandora will have the exact same writing. So after all you learn or whatever you want to write that you want to keep at Pandora, made sure write that on the book. And I think that's it, meet you tomorrow morning."

Maya and Red fist bumped and he left Maya's room going to his place possibly. Kharkov was the only one left.

He smiled. "Things are just beginning and I hope you're ready."

"I am." Maya looked at Kharkov; she released a sigh. "I truly am."

"Good, we need that confidence." Kharkov left.

"Kharkov." Maya called, halting him halfway.

"Yes?" Kharkov returned.

"Thanks. For all of this."

"It's my job." Kharkov smiled and before he left, he said. "Welcome home Maya."


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In The Dust, a helicopter flown through the vast space. Hyperion yellow was the colour, it had all manners of weapons on the flying ship. In it were six soldiers, well trained and armed for a mission. Two were piloting the helicopter while the other four just waited to be briefed by their commander.

The first pilot looked into his main controls, turning a few knobs and pushing a few buttons. "Fuel is optimal, engine temperature optimal and mechanical parts are primed. Captain, we are few miles on the AO. Advised to suit up and start the mission."

The second pilot nodded and made a few adjustments on her part of the controls. "We will prep up around five, speed up then make a stop on top of the AO."

"You got that Captain." The first pilot said.

The female captain wore off her pilot helmet and put it at a proper place that was beside her seat. Her short hair flowed out and landed on her shoulders with an age oak colour. With a scar on her cheek, she wore shades. She stood up from her seat and went to the back to meet her team.

"Alright boys and girls, we got a mission." She arrived to the back and her team stood up. "This one came from the second highest, big guy Reus, our new CEO. Just from the guy that gives us the mission we know how important it is. So forget about anything and focus on the mission. We'll be arriving to the AO in a few minutes and before we do the mission, our CEO will make the briefing himself."

Her team readied their guns and wore their helmets. They checked their magazines in case some of them had not been filled. Boots were laced nicely tight so that no errors happened. She looked at her team and she was confident that she was the team for the mission.

"Captain, we got some messages incoming from HQ." The pilot informed.

"Then patch us up." She ordered.

The windows of the helicopter were covered by a black canvass, resulted the passenger space to be pitch black. At the ceiling, was a round lens that faced downwards. It emitted blue light and soon a shape was formed. It was a hologram of a man, wearing a proper uniform with medals on his chest. It was the new Chief Executive Officer Reus. The man stood straight with his hands crossed together; he was not in a good mood.

"Team, huddle up!" The captain ordered.

Her soldiers stood up and surrounded the hologram, ready for the briefing.

"Captain Alex O'Riley at your service sir!" The captain saluted and stood straight.

"Hyperion Specials, ready for operation sir!" The rest of the team said.

A smile formed at Reus' mouth, a soldier's enthusiasm never gets old. He cleared his throat to change the mood and it effectively did.

"Call sign Thunder." Reus spoke. "Captain O'Riley, you got a big task today. I hope you and your team are ready for the task ahead."

"Hyperion Specials are not just special by the name sir."

"That's what I want to hear." Reus nodded. "The task ahead is a kill order, simple and clean. Someone that is similar looking to our previous Chairwoman Alesia, may her soul rest in peace, is trying to use her looks to topple our company. As you know, it has been three month since her death and we don't want an impostor to desecrate her legacy."

"Search and destroy then."

"Let's make this simple and quick Team Thunder, don't need to prolong more than it should. But I have to say one thing, you're not the first team I task on this mission. This mission is not as simple as you think. We send three task force before this and none of them came back. Once you finish killing the target; proceed on Search and Rescue. If there are survivors, bring them back."

"And if we fail?" O'Riley asked.

"You're sacrifice will remembered." Reus said grimly and his hologram instantly disappeared.

The canvases were raised and light enter the helicopter passenger space. Team Thunder was silent after hearing the last message by the newly elected CEO. The soldiers looked at each other then finally to the team captain. Her face was serious; she took off her shades and folds it properly. Team Thunder waited for a response from Captain O'Riley.

"We arrived at the AO, Bird on standby Ma'am." The main pilot said.

It broke the silence and that's what the captain needed. She took a deep breath and looked at each soldier under her command with unwither commitment. "I take call sign Thunder 0, the rest decided by their age. The younger gets a higher number. The game plan is that we split and search.

Her soldiers gave undivided focus and nodded while they're briefed.

"Divide and conquer. Find the target and eliminate without any consideration. Weapon type fire, choose any weapon that suits you with the exception of sniper rifles and rocket launchers. We will bring Special Package with us, package will only activate after the party stops without us. "

All soldiers nodded without any doubt in their hearts. They were Hyperion Specials, they were special for a reason. The helicopter door slid opened and Thunder 0 stood at the very edge, looking at the bottom below of Maniac's Mine. She glanced back to see her crew, they all nodded to her in confidence.

One of the soldiers took out a black box and set it up at the centre of the helicopter. The soldier opens a console and coded the black box, making some adjustments to the black box settings. Done with the work, the soldier gave a thumb up. Thunder 0 moved aside and gave a nod. Two soldiers started to push the box out of the helicopter. The black box called Special Package went down to the dark abyss of Maniac's Mine.

"God speed Team Thunder." The pilot gave a thumb up.

Thunder 0 nodded. She then jumped from the helicopter and went into Maniac's Mine. Her crew followed behind, creating a train of humans falling down to the mine. All five soldiers went; the pilot closed the door and manoeuvred his helicopter back to the nearest Hyperion base.

…..

Freefalling down, they achieved an elevation required them to open their parachute. All five synchronised and they landed on the floor without any problems. Special Package at the centre, Team Thunder surrounded it. They wore off the parachute pack and put it away. Everything was pitch black; nothing in front of them could be seen with their naked eyes.

"Holy fuck, can't see anything." Thunder 2 said.

"That's why you have flashlights." Thunder 1 answered.

"This is the deepest part of the mine Thunder 0." Thunder 3 informed. "At least one kilometre down, are you sure we are capable of being extracted after the mission is finish?"

"A Surveyor can pick us up." Thunder 4 answered.

Thunder 0 took out a flare and red fire came out of the tip of the cylinder. She put the flare on Special Package and pointed at it. "Centre point, keep your head up and remain separated until the target objective is eliminated."

Thunder 0 digistruct her rifle into her grasps. Turned the flashlight on and went to the dark recesses of the mine. "Thunder out."

All team Thunder looked at their captain, they turned they flashlights and went on their separate ways.

…..

Command Centre was the root of all strategic military operations administrations in Hyperion Military division for Pandora. The room was the place where Hyperion generals and admirals would discuss and plan any work that involves the military. Reus, the new CEO of Hyperion, was present at the room. He wanted to see the operation on Maniac's Mine through his eyes and wanted to see the result at the very moment. Not during his work at his office in Helios Space Station or HSS.

Command Centre had all manner of things that was top of the line tech and also not yet seen in the civilian market. The whole room currently filled with officer on the computers, headsets on their ears and operations on their mind. Countless of screen showing many information; from their Surveyors to the weakest Loader Bots. Now all the screens were showing the current operation of Team Thunder, under special orders, Team Thunder was priority number one.

Reus walked to a special room, a meeting room with better accommodations for the executives to sit and observe operations. A spacious room with a few leather chairs; a big wooden table and a few drinks. Blake, the new Chairman of Hyperion, waiting anxiously at the room. Reus entered the room and went straight for the drinks.

"Took you a bloody while." Blake said.

Reus went for whiskey and filled in a glass. "The only thing that you need to do Boss, is just sit down and be patient."

"It's the fourth team and Alesia is still not dead. I have every right to worry."

"I was the one that started the job and I always finished it clean." Reus sipped his whiskey. "So let me do my job."

Reus sat beside Blake and looked at the screen. A live feed of Thunder Team at Maniac's Mine. Blake was already sweating as if his wife was about to deliver a baby. While Reus was hiding the anger that was building inside. His former Boss was not dead yet and proved to be a stubborn predicament.

"You want to know something Blake?" Reus looked at Blake.

"What?" Blake spoke.

"These Hyperion Specials are trained personally by me. So you don't have to worry about it." Reus stated.

"That also means if they fail, you and I failed." Blake gave another perspective. "And if you and I failed, I'm not going to think about it of what happens next."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Team Thunder had separated themselves from each other. In a quest to find and eliminate the imposter Alesia. The mission was clear and was clearly dangerous. But Hyperion Specials were made for dangerous missions. When the mission was near impossible, Specials were the team to call. Among the most elite teams in the Hyperion military division, Specials were not special by name.

Thunder 4 scouts around a room, checking left and right if there were any Tangos in sight. The mine smelled horribly, corpse and faeces had corrupted the air. God knows what was around the mine before they came. Thunder 4 shone the light around the room and discovered a room with some utilities. A sheet of cloth covered the floor that act as a bed and some bullet casings scattered around the floor.

"This is Thunder 4, I found a potential resting place for the impostor." She radioed in. "Is there any sighting on Objective?"

"Negative." Team Thunder answered.

"Be aware that Objective might be in a state of malnutrition." She said.

"Copy that." Team Thunder affirmed.

Thunder 4 searched the room to the smallest detail. She found some empty cans, dry blood and some piss puddle. It was disgusting but there was no other choice. The mine was abandoned and barely had the basic utilities. She saw a broken mirror and went to observe it. Thunder 4 saw her reflection and a faint apparition behind her. She strafed her rifle as quickly as she could and there was nothing.

Thunder 4 couldn't comprehend what she had seen. As if she was in a horror movie and currently she was the victim, a position that was not good. She strafed her rifle left and right and looked around the whole room. She took a few steps forward then heard a breath. Thunder 4's earpiece was taken away and she looked who took it. In a matter of seconds, her throat was cut clean and blood started to spurt out of it.

Thunder 4 was shoved and she fell down to the ground. She was losing blood like a tap water open fully. One hand was covering her open neck while the other reached her pistol. She aimed at the perpetrator but the pistol was kicked from her hand. Thunder 4 couldn't see who it was; she could see the shape of the attacker but the face was not visible.

Everything was starting to blur. The pain of the neck wound was starting to dissipate. Death was nearing. The attacker's body was slim and female; Thunder 4 could confirm that it was the impostor Alesia. She wanted to report to the team but her communicator was at the enemy. Alesia crushed the earpiece and then turned to the room exit. Before she left the room, Alesia glanced at Thunder 4 for one last time and closed the door.

_Status Update : Thunder 4 KIA_

...

Thunder 2 searched a hallway. A lot of trash and faeces. The sound of water dripping from the rusted pipes that hung on the top corner of the hallways. Third world countries easily summarised by the mine. There was no trail or clues to be found, she was just scouting the mine aimlessly. To her, it was possible that Objective had already died because of disease and starvation. For someone to live, no, to survive in this mine, it would be a miracle to come out healthy.

Thunder 2 discovered something at the end of the hallway. She focused her flashlight and saw a few stones being stood up. Her heart started to beat faster.

"This is Thunder 2, I found something at a hallway." Thunder 2 informed.

"Do you need assistance?" Thunder 3 asked.

"No need for now." Thunder 2 said.

Thunder 2 made quick and precise steps. Focusing on the object at the end of the hallway, ready to pull the trigger when need be.

Once arrive, she discovered what it was. Four graves with stoned etched writing, it was not names that wrote, but quotes. Thunder 2 moved a bit closer and kneeled down to one knee. Squinted her eyes to see it more clearly, she read the words.

"Here lay innocent souls, victim to their situation and corrupted powerful people."

Thunder 2 spoke it with sympathy. She pondered for a moment, who were these innocent soul and what fate did they had to endure in this God forsaken mine. A dark figure was behind her and removed her earpiece on her left ear. Thunder 2 felt it was like a bug so she glanced at what was behind her. In an instance, a knife was stabbed to her forehead. Before a word could slip, death took her soul.

_Status Update : Thunder 2 KIA_

_..._

"What the fuck is this?" Thunder 1 said to himself.

He pointed his shotgun's flashlight towards a corpse. That corpse was a Psycho but not the typical one that was abundant in Pandora.

It was more muscular than usual. The shoulders were bigger rather than leaner. The legs were also profound, meaning that the sprints were faster horrifically. The chest of the Psycho was broader than usual, meaning this Psycho must be more durable than a typical one. Overall, the Psycho in Maniac's Mine were more menacing and stronger even for a Badass Psycho

Thunder 1 saw something moving. He quickly aimed his shotgun at the moving suspect and discovered Thunder 3 with his flashlight off. He raised his hand and told his squad mate to calm down. Thunder 1 lowered his shotgun and gave a faint sigh. Friendly fire was certainly the last thing that they want to happen.

"What the fuck Thunder 3, I almost shot you for God sake." Thunder 1 sighs again.

"Sorry but I was going full silent." Thunder 3 showed his silenced pistol on one hand and a flashlight at the other.

"You found anything good?" Thunder 1 asked.

"Piss, trash and corpses. This place is a shithole and hell on earth in my opinion." Thunder 3 pointed at the Psycho. "These things are way beyond normal, just look at it and you know they are hard to kill. Objective should be dead by now, it's almost impossible to live in these types of conditions."

"This operation was organized by the second highest guy; he must have a big reason for him to use his assets."

"Shh.." Thunder 3 put his finger on his mouth.

"What?"

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice…" Thunder 3 turned to his back. "That way."

"Yeah." He nodded. "This is Thunder 1, we suspect Objective is near our perimeter, be advice to be ready for combat." Thunder 1 spoke to the radio. But nobody answered, it was all static. "This is Thunder 1, is there anyone to respond?"

"This mine has some thick walls; don't be surprised that no one answered. Radio is not that good here."

"Fucking hell."

"We get to Centre Point after this but for now we have to check that voice, could be survivors."

"You're right about it, cover my six and be ready for anything." Thunder 1 raised his shotgun and started to move.

Thunder 1 was in front and Thunder 3 covered his back. They walked carefully to the sound source, ready for anything to unfold. They checked the rooms that they encountered and all of them were empty and dark. Then to the last room, they found Hyperion soldiers laid on the ground. Five total.

"Hyperion soldiers!" Thunder 1 shouted.

The two soldiers quickly entered the room and checked if there was any hostile enemy. Fortunately there was none and they quickly tend to the fallen. They kneeled down to and checked any pulses at the neck. The first and second were dead. They moved on to the others and the third and fourth, it was the same situation. The two soldiers looked at the last one and moved quickly to him in hopes to have some life in the body.

Thunder 1 check the neck of the downed soldier and with the sense of the tip of his fingers, felt some pulses on the veins. He looked at his comrade with a wide smile on his face.

"We got a live one Bud, what a miracle." Thunder 1 said. "I don't know how he is still alive but we should be thankful and bring him back to the surface."

"Your right about that." Thunder 3 checked other things such as the downed soldier's eyes, chest and mouth. "Check his dog tags."

Thunder 1 went to the neck and checked the steel necklace. "Rangers. Lang, Murphy."

"So the boss sent Rangers to Maniac's Mine, one survivor and the other before was nowhere to be found. This is really a hellhole. "

"Well at least we got one of our boys alive."

"Wait." Thunder 3 said. "You heard the voice right?"

"Yeah, that's no imagination."

"Lang is the only survivor but his tongue was cut."

"What!"

The door was shut closed. The two soldiers looked at the door, were shocked to the bone. They looked at each other and didn't know what was happening. Thunder 3 stood up and checked the closed door, it was locked. Thunder 3 shot the door with his pistol and kicked the door; the door was stubborn to open up. He kicked the door multiple times but it was not opening.

"Thunder 3, take my shotgun." He threw his shotgun at Thunder 3. "You take point while I carry Lang."

"Got it." Thunder 3 caught the shogun and started to shoot the door.

Thunder 1 pulled the downed soldier and attempted to fireman's carry him. But the moment he pulled Lang, Thunder 1 realized that there was a string attached to the body. The string was pulled and in a matter of seconds, the whole room was filled with fire. Thunder 1 and Thunder 3 screamed as their bodies were eaten by red fire and have no choice but to endure it.

Thunder 3 tried to shoot the door with the remaining bullets in the gun. It created a few holes but it was not enough, the door didn't want to budge. The shotgun had run out of bullets and too hot for the hands, Thunder 3 threw it away and rammed the door with his shoulder. Thunder 1 collapsed to the ground with the weight of Lang on his shoulder. His will was still strong but his body was weaker than it because of the heat and fire.

Thunder 3 was a stubborn lad, still ramming regardless of the dire situation. He rammed the door until his shoulder went numb, he might be a soldier but he was no immortal. His skin started to melt and his lungs couldn't provide enough oxygen to the brain. His legs gave up and he leaned to the door, coughing more than breathing. There was nothing that the two Hyperion Specials could do, their death today, imminent, the end were them being ashes.

_Status Update : Thunder 1 KIA_

_Status Update : Thunder 3 KIA_

**Heyo, Author here.**

**Sorry for the long update, a lot of things happening in my life so I lost my interest and desire to write. I just didn't want to be creative or just focus on being the writer side of me. I kept on moving away from my laptop to write, rather I just play games and waste away my time. I just feel like I'm a piece of shit overall.**

**I got sick and had to be quarantined for a few weeks, it really affected me mentally and physically. I couldn't write nor could I focus. After taking an approved amount of medicine for a long period of time, I am stable and happy. Just it took a long time for me to go back to my laptop and just write a way.**

**After taking some time to find meaning to write and discipline to edit, I finally became the old me where writing has become a fun hobby. There's a lot of chapters coming, doesn't matter BL3 coming out, I will keep it posted.**

**I would like to thank the followers that eagerly await this story and you will be rewarded with more chapters to come. Trust me, we got a heck of a ride ahead. Don't be shy to review, if you have anything to say, say it, I'm willing to read the feedback.**

**Thank you very much and have a good life.**

**C'ya Mates_**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Why isn't anyone sending any message to Team Thunder!" Reus shouted.

He furiously got out from the Executive's Room towards the Command Centre. An officer followed beside him and tried to calm him down.

"Sir, we are trying out best but there's a problem…" The officer informed.

"What is it Officer?" He looked at the officer as if he wants to kill him.

"Maniac's Mine has a few things that just make our operation harder. The wavelengths, there are somewhat different thus radio contact is a problem." The officer explained.

"Your saying to me that we can receive a live radio and video feed but can't contact them even for a second?"

"Correct Sir. We have no problem on receiving signals but sending signals prove to be a problem."

"Then find a fucking way God damn it. We have a fucking space station at the sky with a freaking laser beam, sending a signal to a freaking mine is the last thing that Hyperion can't do." Reus arrived to the centre of the room and look at the many screens. All focus at the last surviving Hyperion Special, Captain Alex O'Riley.

It was devastating, depressing and infuriating for Reus to see. They were Hyperion Specials, some of them were personally trained by him, and yet they trembled dead like flies. Alesia was seen only two times during the whole operation and Reus himself could not believe what was happening. One stubborn woman who refuses to die despite the barely survivable living conditions, Reus was having regrets on not shooting her back then.

Reus looked at his Chairman and found him stressed and near the state of a heart attack. Reus shook his head and thought of the consequences of another dead chairman. Reus ordered the officer to give him an earpiece and so he was given. He put it on his right ear and touches the device to activate it. Three months in being a CEO, he returns to be the Acting Commander once again to settle unfinished business.

"Give me a sitrep on O'Riley."

"They decided to make a Divide and Conquer approach while bringing Special Package." An officer informed through the earpiece.

"Is Special Package requires local or network activation?"

"Local Sir, Team Thunder has set Special Package to their preferred setting." Another officer said.

"Okay." Reus nodded. "I want everything on O'Riley on screen. Her heart rate, blood pressure, hormones, heat temperature and everything that you all capable of telling me. If the operation turns south, I'll send the whole army to that mine. Got that?"

"Yes Sir!" All the officers said.

…..

Thunder 0, entered an empty room. Checked her left and right to confirm the place was empty. She nodded to herself that the place was safe. She had scouted all the room that she could find and no hostile was sited. Just trash and blood, nothing unique to be found. Her team hasn't been reporting, the radio silence has been worrying.

There was a big switch and she turned the switch on. The switch created a loud thump and the sound of buzzing electric started to appear. Small lights started to light up in the room and the whole room lit up later. She was in the generator room, power systems and cables were scattered here and there. The room was left untouched seeing the many cobwebs at the corners ceilings. With the mine being lit adequately, she can continue the operation with more precision. She turned off her flashlight and went outside. She wanted to see Maniac's Mine in full light coverage.

As he arrived to the hallway towards Centre Point, she attempted to contact her team.

"This is Thunder 0, any findings Team Thunder?" She said through the radio.

It was all static. She waited for a moment but it seems no one was answering.

"Team Thunder, respond." She said again but this time she hopes for an answer.

She quickens her pace and attempted to contact for the third time. "Team Thunder, respond immediately!"

She arrived at the end of the hallway and into the light she went. Only to discover something chilling to the bone, the whole place was like a battlefield. With Special Package at the centre of the spacious mine, surrounding it was corpses, guns and knives. Craters were scattered with dried blood leaving a mark at the centre, to show previously there were puddles of blood.

The shadow of the battlefield, the corpses resembled of what had happened. Brutal and bloody. All across the spacious hall, bodies scattered around the place. The corpses were in various states. Decapitated, a few limbs less, intestines spilled out from the stomach, wounds and scars all around the skins and others that was torturous for the eyes to see. Another thing that O'Riley couldn't dismiss was the hill of bodies being piled up. All the psychos, monsters and soldiers were stacked together. The insanity of the mine was truly the worst in Pandora. Even the surface dwellers were not as brutal as this.

Thunder 0 heard a radio transmission coming and so she gave a full attention to it. She was hoping that her team was still in the fight.

"Do you hear me Reus and Blake?" A foreign voice said.

…..

Command Centre was quiet, shocked hearing the eerie voice that seeped to the soul. Every office from the lowest to the highest halted their work and focused on the screen. Reus fisted his two hands and released a noticeable growl. Blake at the executive room had his mouth opened wide while showing his denial through the shock at his face. It was none other than Alesia, to hear that she was able to speak after three months was like a ghost appearing real in front of one eyes.

"I know you can hear me you snivelling cur… the foxes that you are, how pathetic…." Alesia said.

The officers in the room were informed that there was an imposter of Alesia. But hearing it right now, it seemed possible it was really Alesia, the chairman before.

"Where does that come from?" Reus looked at one officer. "You! Tell me where the source of the voice!"

An officer checked at a colleague screen and informed. "It's one of Team Thunders earpieces, she's communicating through it."

"Well if we can receive the voice, that means we can track it right?"

"Yes we can Sir."

"Then track it down right now and give the coordinates, local poles as reference, to Thunder 0."

"Sir, we can't send any message to Thund-"

"Send it anyhow!" Reus said.

The officer nodded then quickly rushed across the room to find a solution. The other officers on the other hand were occupied on hearing Alesia. Reus has to admit that he couldn't do anything but just listen.

"How long are we going to play this game?"Alesia said. "How long will you send my soldiers to kill me and only to die? Starting to get desperate I see."

…..

Thunder 0 scouts around the place, wanting to find where the voice was coming from. Eyes on the sight of the weapon yet still no hostiles to be seen. The only thing that she could do was act defensively and let Alesia come to her.

"I took you in Reus and raised you up, fed you with my hands but you show your true nature by biting it. With the hands gone, the dog will start to starve and desperate. Having regrets Reus? To manage people into the battlefield is different managing people for a profit."

"Where the hell is she?!?!" Thunder 0 still cannot find Alesia in her sights.

…..

Reus gritted his teeth; Alesia was shaming him in front of his employees. He wanted to mute her but if he does so, it would show how weak he was. He doesn't know what he should do.

"Oh Blake, for once I really missed you. I really want to meet you Blake, so I could kill you by myself and see those weak eyes shed tears while you die. Just like Reus, you certainly are unappreciative towards your Master. I realize your talent on managing and put you on the position that you deserve. I let you stood beside me on conquering Pandora but the only thing that you did was stabbing my back. There's nothing to worry on my part, in time, the major stockholders will decide to oust you. You're no Chairman material and you know it, the employees know it and as stupid as Handsome Jack was, he knew it.

Blake was sweating like a river, his suit started to soak and he started to bite his thumb to stay cool. But in reality, he was on the verge of a heart attack.

"I really pity, you weak old man. So that's why I'm giving my last advice to you. To work with betrayers is to risk being betrayed.

Reus looked at Blake and with just that, Reus could see doubt in the eyes Blake. Blake got up from his seat and closed the door: he didn't want to see his CEO.

"To the employees, I ask you one thing, has Hyperion become better without me? Hmm? Has your wage increased in the months of my so called death? Has the stock rise up just when I took position like the past? Have you all getting more benefits from the company?" All the officers in the room looked at each other. "Don't lie to yourself, the opposite has happened and all you have no guarantee of holding a job in the coming days. During my administration, I have achieved more than my late husband could achieve in ten years. Can you say the same for the current administration?

"You can send me to hell and I will rise to heaven. You can attempt to kill me but I will be hard to kill. Send an army and I will kill each and every one and built a mountain out of their corpses. In time, I will escape from this mine that you curse me to die Reus, I give you my word. In chess you can attempt to kill the Queen, but do not forget, the Queen has every move in the game!"


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Her reflex tingles, something was coming from behind and it was not good. Thunder 0 strafed her rifle to her back and saw three grenades incoming towards her. Her precise instincts saved her as she shoots each grenade. It explodes midway and the results created trio elemental explosion. Fire, thunder and explosive. The amount of kinetic energy created was enough to make the Hyperion Special slide a few meters back from the original place that she stood.

Thunder 0 aimed at the smoke in hopes to see her enemy but it was too thick to see the other side. Four gunshots echoed the spacious mine, Thunder 0 managed to be hit by four of it. It didn't hit her vital organs but the shot managed to hit her bullet proof vest and created a staggering effect. Thunder 0 trembled down to her knee and leaned on her rifle. She breathed heavily to get her grips on the battle but she forced herself to get on her two feet again.

As the thick smoke started to dissipates, Thunder 0 could hear the bullets casing hit the ground. Cling, the sound repeated four times. Thunder 0 wore off the bullet proof vest and readied herself for the enemy ahead. The bulletproof vest was useless now and no more than useless weight. Alesia revealed herself from the smoke with one revolver at her hand and a knife at her hip. She was reloading her revolver, spins bullet holder and put it back in place.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Alesia said. "Not so special now, it seems."

Alesia's hair was frail, all of her skin was shown, with the exception of her private parts as it was covered by her blood covered underwear. What was once purely white underwear was now dark red. Mentally, she was still able to taunt, think, speak and strategize. Emotionally, she was motivated to kill. But physically, it was at the opposite end of the spectrum.

Alesia had a slim body that mimic's a model once, now she was like survivor of a famine crisis. One could see every ribcage bones there were as the skin was lack of fat. The only thing that was left was the necessary muscle to move and to survive. Scars, wounds and bruises were all over her body, some of it was still open and fresh but it seemed rage was an effective painkiller. It could be said that it was a miracle that Alesia was still alive and still be able to move like she normally would. The amount of mental strength was inhuman, bar none that anybody could ever see.

Other than the prominent features of malnutrition, it was her Siren marks features that one could not dismiss. It covered half of her body; one side was clear while the other covered whole by the marks. It started at the neck and down below to the toe. The colour of the Siren mark was a black as black could possibly be. The dark tone contrasted to her light fair skin, it was beautiful to see as the Siren mark was natural to her body.

…..

Command Centre was shocked seeing Alesia, rather than focusing on the mission, they were shocked seeing the so called Impostor Alesia state. Male and female officers could not deny that she was The Chairwoman before. If they were to believe of what was informed, to which they slowly disbelieving, then the Impostor surely has convincing technology to mimic Alesia whole body.

Reus swallowed his throat slowly, trying his best to maintain his composure. Now he truly regrets on not shooting her then.

"The bitch is still alive…." He murmured.

……

"You can see me now Reus and Blake." Alesia said, she knew there was a camera at the head of the last surviving soldier. "I'm still alive. You didn't do a good job."

"What the hell are you talking about?" O'Riley said.

"I'm not talking to you of course; I'm talking to your boss." Alesia played with her revolver. "The boss that you blindly follow, like slaves to an unworthy master."

"Shut the fuck up!" Thunder 0 started to shoot her rifle.

With her free hand, Alesia took a corpse near her and shielded herself from the bullets. The corpse received the bullets and it started to burn. Despite the hot fire, Alesia was unaffected by it and hold it in case more bullets were to come.

"You're Hyperion Specials yes? Reus's soldiers." Alesia taunted. "Specially trained by him right?"

Alesia threw away the body and shoot Thunder 0 knees. Knee caps were destroyed because of the high calibre revolver bullets. She lost her balance and fell to her knees. Thunder 0 didn't want to give up and reached to her pistol. As she attempts to aim and attack, Alesia shot the pistol away from her grasp, leaving her unarmed. The former Chairwoman did not waste time and shot the soldier's stomach. She screamed all she could because of the pain and blood started to flow out.

"I should've tasked the AE Team to train my soldiers; even Reus couldn't train his soldier properly." Alesia said.

Alesia could simply kill the soldier with a shot the head but she wanted to send a message to the whole Hyperion corporation. A message that Reus and Blake would not forget until they die.

"Did you know that you're not the first task force to be sent down to this hellhole to kill me?" Alesia said. "They were many that was sent and ended up dead in this mine. Trust me; you're not the first and certainly not the last.

Alesia slowly approached her victim. Thunder 0 took out her knife and Alesia repeated the same thing that was to shoot it out of Thunder 0 hand.

"After the second team that Reus has sent, I've gone tired of persuading. I simply considered you among those mongrels up there." Alesia stood in front of Thunder 0. "Then I had an idea, I could kill all of them that he sent and make a mountain of bodies. With those bodies, I can escape and claim what is rightfully mine.

Thunder 0 raised her fists; she was not going to give up so easily. Alesia shook her head then walk behind Thunder 0.

"So Reus, I challenge you." Alesia wrapped her arm around Thunder 0 neck and chokes her. "Send the army, I dare you coward, send them all and I will get out in time."

As Thunder 0 draw near to hear death, Alesia saw something in the sky. After a moment of observe, she confirmed that Reus had sent the cavalry. A dozen of Hyperion Loaders incoming. Alesia face turned sour and she broke Thunder 0 neck instantly. She quickly stood up and ready for the battle ahead. Alesia reloaded her weapon and held one knife on the other.

The Loaders landed one by one, each landing shakes the very earth. The Loader transformed to reveal what type of Loader they were. Badass Loaders each and every one of them, green in colour with one red eye. They held rockets by the shoulders and miniguns on their hands, their mission was to kill Alesia and they were prepared to do so. Alesia had nowhere to go, she was surrounded by twelve big Loaders with armaments that could kill a whole village clean.

"Don't get cocky Reus!" Alesia shouted.

Alesia shot the red eye of a Badass Loader and burst into flames. The Badass Loaders started shooting and slowly approached Alesia.

For Alesia, time slowed down. The red reticles of the Badass Loaders had locked to the target. The hundreds of bullets that have exited the barrels were microseconds away to rip her weak body into pieces. Bullets casings millimetres away from touching the cement ground. Alesia made a decision to finally use her powers. Her dark Siren marks glowed furiously.

She vanished.

……

"Where the hell did she go?" Reus's eyes open wide.

The whole Command Centre had also the same reaction.

"Infrared and Sonar sensors, check them right now!" Reus ordered.

"Target not found!" An officer told.

……

A quiet sound of electric hiss could be heard. Alesia reappeared at the back of a Badass Loader, hanging on her knife that was stabbed to the thick metal. Alesia focused on her Siren powers and shouted, bolts of electric charged the Badass Loaders from the dark Siren mark. The Badass Loader went haywire and started to shoot all over the place. At the same time, Alesia took the opportunity to use her revolver to trim down the number of enemies that she was facing.

From what started with twelve, the Badass Loaders were down to half.

……

"She's a Siren?!?!" Reus exclaimed.

"Sir, we're only down to six Badass Loaders." An officer informed.

"Then send more!"

……

The Badass Loader that she was holding on was about to explode, the electronic boards could not hold the amount of electric charge that Alesia was giving. It started to say number zero and one, slowly the pronunciations were become indistinguishable. It was time for Alesia to bail and so she did. She jumped away from the robot and took her knife with her. Then with her Siren power, she vanished again but this time with a thunderous sound.

She appeared to another Badass Loader and did the same with the previous one, overcharge and wreak havoc. As she reloaded her revolver, she looked up to the sky and saw more Loaders coming. She had no reaction, in fact, she started to focus more on killing the remaining six robots that she was dealing with. Alesia's revolver was fully loaded, she started shooting again and destroying the juggernaut machines. The place was like a battlefield, sounds of guns that replaced that silence of the dead, the heat from the muzzles replaced the cold underground ambient temperature.

……

"How many Badass Loaders we have left?" Reus asked.

"130 that are ready. But preparing and deploying will take some time." A different officer informed.

"Send them all, I want this Impostor dead." Reus ordered. "Any updates on Special Package?"

"Special Package will be ready in a few minutes."

…….

With one Badass Loader down, comes another two to take its place. The floor was littered with scrap metals, bent and dent to unusable function. Alesia continued to use the same tactic, ride behind, take control and shoot as many as possible. She was outnumbered and outgun but she was under control of the situation. Alesia focus on one target but never dismissed the others. But despite that, she knew that things were getting out of hand.

She jumped off the current Loader and shot the main circuit with her revolver, leaving a hole. She then rolled down to the ground and take cover in the nearby pile of metal. She used her power again and shoots lightning bolts to the robots. The lightning hits one and jumped one robot to the other, creating a chain of explosions. The ground shakes again and her eardrums rings furiously. When the ringing of the ear fades, she was grateful to hear the calm silence that Maniac's Mine once had. The last robot that stood finally dropped to the ground, joining its brethren that were also destroyed.

No Badass Loaders came, Alesia could finally take a breath.

She trembled on her knees and panted heavily, she was sweating so much as if she was taking a shower. Her Siren power was taxing her to the brink; it felt as if her soul was being pulled out of her body. She made a personal rule to use it sparingly, especially when she was not in the best condition. Had Alesia not used her power, she might be dead right now. She looked up no Loader was deployed from the HSS, whether it was a mere bluff or out of resources, Alesia was not sure.

Alesia raised her revolver, shivering and jittered while trying. She reloaded the revolver, taking out the used ones and put the new. One by one she put, taking all the time as she was at the weakest state that she ever been. The bullet holder went back to its place and she let out her last heavy breath. Alesia realized something; there was a black box in the middle of the mine for the whole time. She turned her head and saw that particular black box, still intact.

_What the hell is tha-_

The black box exploded, releasing a fiery explosion and strong shockwave. Her weak underweight body was flung away, with it the scrap metals. Debris hit her head as she was flung. Everything went dark.

……

Silence, dead silence. A Surveyor was deployed to confirm Alesia's death. Command Centre stood silent as the camera started to give an online feed of the mine. Blake exited the room and stood beside Reus to see the aftermath. Money, time and resources were invested on the operation and it seems the returns were starting to be fruitful for the two highest ranking chiefs.

"It seems that you did the impossible, Mr Reus." Blake complimented.

"I always do." Reus answered.

As the Surveyor slowly descended to Maniac's Mine, the screens showed the temperature started to increase drastically. The camera feed showed the number and it has gotten higher and higher as it goes down.

When it finally arrived at the surface of Maniac's Mine, one kilometre deep, Command Centre witnessed the aftermath. The centre of explosion had a darkest black spot with signs of cement ruptured that could be seen. The metal scraps that were once Badass Loaders had reddened because of the intense heat. Spots of fire were burning anything that was flammable. And beneath the rubble of mess, there it was Alesia, or what's left of her charred body. The robot started to scan the body to confirm and the result showed; 99.9% match.

"Outstanding performance Command Centre." Reus said.

Reus clapped his hands together and expected everyone to join. Blake joined too with a serious face. But nobody joined among the officers. The officers looked at the two high positioned with a speechless face, then turn back to the screen, having a hard time to accept what had happened. The officers did not believe the fact given; she was no impostor, they were all convinced that the target killed was Alesia.

Reus stopped his clapping, knowing that he was among the two that were. It was all apparent now, the lie has been caught. There was nothing to worry for Reus, Alesia was already dead and the officer can do nothing about it. Reus position has been secured and Blake also, there's nothing to worry about.

"With Alesia's dead, we should celebrate Mr Reus." Blake said.

"For certain, we can celebrate without any worries at all." Reus offered his hand to Blake.

"But before that," Blake shook Reus hand, though there was tension in it. "We need to discuss about us first."

Reus sighed, another conflict to settle it seemed. Even though Alesia's dead, she managed to leave more problems for Reus as Blake to the words of a dead woman very seriously. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"We can use the meeting room if you want." Reus looked at the door that was still open.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Slowly she opened her eyes. She remembered what had happened, the last thing she saw was the explosion and at Maniac's Mine. She blinked a few times to realize that the place was purely dark. Alesia sat up and looked at her surroundings. She shook her head; she cannot believe that she was at the other side.

"This cannot be…" Alesia attempted to get up but she trembled. "I died…"

Alesia attempted to get up again. Her hands were shivering, her legs barely stable and her posture wobbly. She falls down again, her body refuses to follow her desire.

"No…no…NOOO!" Alesia shook her head. "I got through this far… I cannot die like this…"

Alesia's heart becomes heavy, it aches so much. She tried to control her emotions but she could not. Her lips curled and jittered together. She started to sob and tears flow out from her eyes. She covered her mouth and grips her thigh. She did not want to be this weak; despite no one was there, she did not want to allow it. But alas, her Siren powers could do nothing about the feeling, she was emotionally human. So with or without consent, her tears kept flowing. She wept and gasped with her body constantly shaking. She won't admit it but emotionally she was broken. Alesia continued to cry and released all the sadness.

After a long time, Alesia gained her bearings. She wiped all the tears, left and right eyes until there were no more. The tear had dried and Alesia took a deep breath.

"Foolish of me, so foolish." Alesia wiped the last tear on her cheek. "I shouldn't have underestimated my enemies. All of it was my fault. I've gone complacent."

One movement at a time, Alesia delicately rise. First she kneeled, then raises one leg and pushed her hands off the ground. She wobbled but finally stood on her two feet. But with time, she regained her balance. Then she regained her strength and will to move on.

"There's always a way, even if there's none in sight, there's always a way in faith." Alesia said to herself. "Come on Alesia, we can do this again."

She heard a whisper.

Alesia turned to her back.

"Angel?" Alesia murmured.

"Mother….?"

"Angel." Alesia started walking to the voice. "Wait for me Darling."

Hope sparked in her heart. Her reason was Angel, nothing else matters to her. If the afterlife give the pleasure of meeting her daughter even once, she would willingly stay in the afterlife.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Maya stretched her body and looked outside the window, Tretho was a beautiful place in the morning. She could see the sun almost about to rise. The bugs and birds started making sounds. The calm chilling temperature made her eyes fresh. It was the perfect start of the day. Maya turned to the desk and put all her essentials in a small pouch. She put the button on the bag and could not wait for the training that she will embark.

Maya heard an arrow entered the room through the open window. The arrow stuck on the wall and had a piece of paper wrapped around the body. Maya pulled the arrow from the wall and took the piece of paper. She spread the paper and read the contents.

_Dear Maya,_

_Meet us at the courtyard near the temple, Kharkov and I would be waiting. Breakfast is also ready so hopefully you have an empty stomach. The rest will be informed during the breakfast._

_Informing with purpose,_

_R_

Maya smiled, the two Searchers manage to make a good impression on her. Red and Kharkov managed to make an atmosphere similar to the Resistance back at home. Homely without the violence. She folded the paper properly then put it among the many books at the table. She knows where the courtyard was as last time she visited the temple to meet with The Host. She exited her room and went to the stairs to which it would lead her to the temple.

...

"Ah there you are." Kharkov said. "I thought you were still asleep."

Maya arrived at the courtyard and saw the duo setting the wooden table. Red was busy at the fire, cooking breakfast that was one of a kind. Kharkov was setting the table, putting the plates and forks and spoons.

"Morning Kharkov." Maya asked. "Is there anything I can help?"

"Morning my friend, well you can help Red with the food." Kharkov said. "Take these bowls with you."

Maya put her bag on one of the four chairs and started helping. She took three bowls and went to the fire. She greeted Red that was busy looking at the food.

"Morning Red." Maya said.

"Morning." Red answered. "Early bird?"

"It's my daily routine, I wake up early and do the chores quick."

"Really?" Red crossed his arms together. "Didn't know that people in Pandora have chores to begin with; aren't you guys go shooting 24/7?"

"Depends on why you came to Pandora to begin with." Maya shrugged. "I personally fight whenever I want to, other than that I do the typical chores such as laundry, cleaning and reading. Whenever there is downtime, I would do some research with Tannis."

"Hmm, interesting." Red stirred the food.

"Kharkov said that I can help you on something."

"Yes, the job of putting the food." Red called for the bowl. "Now we have you eat it you clean it policy, meaning you clean your own plates. Do you get that?"

"Yes sir." Maya gave the bowls that was a total three. "Only three of us?"

"Yup, it's always been like that." Red filled the bowls with food. "The Host rarely eats with us, I have never seen her eat what I cook, so maybe she eats her own food."

"Ohh…" She was a bit down because of it.

"Hey, a bit of help?" Red waited Maya to take the bowls from him.

"Oh sorry." She immediately took it and held it.

"Don't worry, you're gonna meet with her after this. The first assembly of your teaching and she will be there to tell you about the basics." Red gave the second bowl and held the third one, then walked towards the table. "Now you gotta eat all you can, not until you full but until you're about to puke, you got that?"

"Huh?" Maya followed behind Red.

"Shove it as much food as you can because eat time is limited, your training starts when the sun comes up and finish till sun down." Red glanced at Maya. "We have breakfast, a light snack during the afternoon and dinner. Three times a day, every day. Light snacks consist of pure water and dried biscuit grass."

"Biscuit grass?" Maya was surprised.

"Gotta love the face when they hear about the biscuit grass, never gets old." Red snickered. "You gonna hear and eat more weird stuff from now on. I'm the chef and I will decide your diet from now on."

"That's amazing." Maya complimented.

They both arrived at the table and saw Kharkov finished with table. Each person was given a set of utensils, a fork, spoon, knife, plate, cup and bowl. There were all made out of wood, with a distinctive brown colour. Shiny and clean, it was a rarity to see it in Pandora with its clean and shiny finish. Kharkov saw Maya and Red, he welcomed the both of them and pointed Maya to sit in the chair opposite to Red and him. Kharkov had a jug with him and filled the cups almost full. The refreshments were purple in colour, dark and thin with no aroma whatsoever. Maya put the two bowls, one for her and the other for Kharkov. Red was already holding his bowl and just sat at his place. Kharkov and Maya followed soon and sat at their respective chairs.

"So how was your sleep Maya?" Kharkov asked. "Is it good?"

"It is." She smiled. "The place is so different to Pandora, in a good way. Just warm and cosy, even I don't know how to point but it's just nice. How about you guys?"

"We have our own places, just like Red said. I'm at the waterfalls. Red at The Academia. The Host is at the temple." Kharkov spoke. "We have our own rooms and accommodations, feel free to visit when there is time. Oh, before I forget, since Maya's new, why not Red explained what we are eating for breakfast?"

"It's like a tradition by now." Red commented. "So ladies and gents, today we are eating Tonki Soup or Stone Soup. Recipe is simple, just rock add boiling water, with some veggies and vinegar in it. As you can see, there are a lot of veggies in it and that will be enough until dinner. Mostly minerals, protein, a lot vitamins and fibres. Enjoy."

Maya looked at it and the soup was thick green. Maya could see some recognizable veggies and others that were out of her knowledge. It smelled rather tangy but a few minutes of adaptation made her use to it. Stone Soup seemed to be a crazy breakfast but knowing Red's reputation on making bad ingredients into delicious food made her wanting to eat. She took hold of a spoon and took a good amount of soup and veggies. Kharkov and Red silently observed her. She then took a small sip of the soup and let the taste buds judge it. To her surprise, she likes the taste. A smile formed and she started to chew the vegetables that were soft for the teeth to chew. The taste was sweet but just enough. Then she took a spoonful of rock and put into her mouth, she discovered that it was the source of the sweetness.

"Amazing!" Maya had a mouthful.

Then she realized, Kharkov and Red looked at her weirdly. Kharkov tried to hold his laughter while Red coughed amidst the awkward moment. Maya realized that she must have made a silly mistake. Her cheeks reddened and spit all the small rocks. She then looked back at the two and they were really struggling to hold their laughter. Finally, Red and Kharkov laughed together and Maya did not know what to say.

"Hahaha." Kharkov laughed. "It works every time."

"So…sorry Maya." Red couldn't properly breathe. "We know that you're gonna eat a mouthful of rocks. You're supposed to suck the rocks like candy after you finish the soup."

"I mean…" Kharkov laughed. "Have you seen a person eat a mouthful full of rocks?"

"Show her man!" Red wiped the tear at his eyes.

Kharkov picked all the rock at his soup and put in his mouth until it filled the whole. It was hilarious to see, like a hamster having a mouthful of sunflower seed. The puffed cheeks, the narrow eyes and the lips struggling holding the rocks. Maya, who felt embarrassed a few moments ago, now laughing together seeing how silly Kharkov look. She now wondered how silly she looked and reasoned that she herself would laugh if she saw it. Red was having the laugh of his life; his serious face was nowhere to be seen. Kharkov spitted the stones and laughed together with the two.

The laughs started to fade, Kharkov shook his head, Red wiped the tear on his eyes and Maya was playing with her food. They looked at each other and what were left were smiles that seemed unlikely to fade. From that point, Maya felt that the two Searchers were worth to trust. Rapport between each other was unlike any other, she never felt such rapport this quick not even his friends back at Pandora. The friendship made in the Resistance took a long time, but for The Searchers, they took a quarter of it.

Kharkov and Red, when Maya pondered, they were like brothers to her.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the sun rised, it rays hit all the things in Tretho. The wildlife opened their eyes and continued their life. Plants started produce dew at the leaves with flowers blooming with radiance. Maya's training has officially started. The sole inhabitants of City of Stone congregate together in the temple; they stood at the centre and saw the rays entering the temple as confirmation. Kharkov looked at the light and nodded to Akari, to which she closed her eyes and speak in ancient Siren language. As she spoke, Red and Kharkov stood at the side of Akari. The three of them face Maya who stood clueless of what was happening. She could only understand only a little of the language spoken by The Host.

The sunrays made the pond glow into clear blue hue. The koi fish in the pond emerged from the deepest depth and show the colourful scales that they possessed. Maya saw the fish and could not put her eyes off it. They started to swim in tandem, flowing and circling in one direction. Akari soft voice echoed around the empty temple, announcing the ceremony that was held concerning the new arrived Siren to Tretho officially. The echoes that were made could be heard from the outside and some unique colourful birds chirped in unison. The small furry mammal across the place came out from their burrows and howled together.

Maya could feel the importance of what was happening and could not believe that she was the centre of the occasion.

Akari's Siren marks started to glow even brighter, the shine flowed around the temple and revealed intricate symbols that were hidden in the dust. Maya looked around the temple to see the glow started to spread. The glow also spread to the statue behind The Host and The Searchers. The stone statue eyes glowed gold and it Siren marks revealed. Maya turned to the statue and felt a higher presence that she could not explain. Akari continued to speak then at one point, she stopped. Her eyes open to show golden pupils, she looked up and span her arms.

"O Sirenos." The Host declared. "The First One. Here we have another Siren youngling for us to teach and test for the greater race. Give us your blessing and protect us from any misfortune. May the truth be revealed and the lies shall be buried by the righteous."

Maya stared at Akari in awe, she never attend any proper Siren ceremony.

Akari closed her eyes and the glow faded. "Maya, your training has officially begins today. Are you ready for the challenge ahead?"

Maya took a deep breath. With confidence and decisive spirit, she spoke. "Yes I am."

"Good." Akari opened her eyes and smiled. "It is time for you to know the basics. There are three elements that a Siren needs to know to unlock her full potential. Nomine', Nonua and Naraane. Mind, heart and body. The three of us shall teach you each element. Searcher Red shall teach you about Nomine', the mind. As a Siren mentor, I shall teach you Nonua, the heart. Finally Searcher Kharkov shall teach you about Naraane, the physical. Each day, you will focus on one teacher."

Akari spanned her arms and pointed at the two Searchers. Maya turned to Kharkov, the man gave a spirited smile that showed his gums. Maya would expect some rough training from him but a welcome one. She looked at Red and the young man coughed to adjust his throat. Red was not a person that likes to speak, he let Kharkov his comrade to do the talking and he do the thinking. Like any intellectuals, Red used his mouth sparingly. That was proof for Maya that he's a knowledgeable person. Then finally The Host, Maya met her just yesterday yet he felt a bond that only Sirens could feel. The Host to teach about the heart of a Siren, it was an honour for Maya. Her eyes showed admiration towards Akari, the three teachers could see it clearly. But for her part, this was the first time in her life that she would learn the true teaching of Siren. Regardless, Akari just smiled and accept the admiration as a token of gratitude.

Akari continued. "The first day, Searcher Red shall take. The second for Searcher Kharkov. And the third shall be mine. Your training will happen whenever the sun is in the sky. During the day, you will follow all the activities that are set by the teacher but changes can be made if needed. During the night, you can do whatever you please but it is advice for you take all the rest you need. There shall be no days of rest, though the teacher of the particular day can decide to postpone it for certain reasons. Is there anything you would like to say my Searchers?"

Kharkov moved forward. "Expect some hardcore training on my side. I guarantee that things will get dirty and painful. Hahaha."

Maya nodded. "Yes Searcher Kharkov."

Kharkov gave a thumbs up and moved back. Akari glanced at Red. "Is there anything you would like to say Searcher Red?"

"My class would be at The Academia." Red said. "Bring the book I gave you so that you could use it in the real world. That's all."

Akari nodded. "Mine would be at the Temple of Truth; you can come after you have your breakfast."

"So I think we can start right now for Maya's training." Kharkov said.

"No, first we need to measure her." Red interceded. "Can't teach someone without knowing how smart she is."

"Ah yes, forgot about that." Kharkov scratched his head. "The Plains should be a good place to start."

"Are you ready Maya?" Akari inquired.

Maya nodded. "Yes!"

"Alright, your first assessment shall begin." Kharkov said.

The Plains was a place not far from The City of Stone, it situated beneath the mountains where there were cleared place with no vegetation. It was spacious, clear and windy. With only dried gravel ground, it was perfect for any physical activities to be carried. Maya stood with The Host and Red as Kharkov made a big circle mark with a twig that he picked up. The diameter of the circle was as large as five arm spans. Finished on making the circle mark, Kharkov proceeds to make smaller mark at the centre of the circle. It was a fifth of the size of the original circle. Kharkov finished his work by marking a small X at the centre and proceeded to throw the twig away.

Kharkov approached towards Maya and the others with his arms folded. "You will fight with your teacher. With the exception of The Host, you can choose me or Red to fight against."

"Are you sure? I mean you guys are not Sirens, it doesn't seem fair to me." Maya worried. "I mean the last time I used my powers I killed a small bandit camp."

"And yet both Red and I manage to make a surprise attack on your HQ." Kharkov grinned.

"Ohhhh burn…" A small crease formed at Red's mouth.

"Oh that's how you want to make it." Maya was intimidated but a little competition doesn't hurt. "What's the rules?"

Kharkov pointed at Maya. "You got some fight in you, I like that."

The Host was interested with the competition, it was entertaining.

"Rules are as follow." Kharkov informed. "Only two fighters shall be allowed in the ring. In the beginning, the fighters must stand in the inner circle. The observers decide when to start and after the announcement, the fight shall begin. The only ways to win are to push your opponent outside the outer circle, to submit them by the act of tapping or loss of consciousness during the fight."

"Can I use my powers?" Maya asked.

"You can, do whatever you need to win. If you lose, then you can try again if you want. Is there anything else?"

"No, I think I'm prepared." Maya cracked her hands.

"Then chose." Akari said.

Maya glanced at the two Searchers, thinking who would be the best opponent to fight against. Kharkov who was older but experienced or Red the smart and younger. The two Searchers have proved themselves to be effective together, sabotaging the whole Resistance army with little effort. Now they are separate, Maya could assume they were not as powerful. Kharkov will teach her how to use her Siren powers, picking him will show a glimpse of his capabilities as a teacher. Red was a smart individual, he would teach about the academics so it was safe to expect him to be less skillful in combat comparative to Kharkov. Regardless which one, they both must not be underestimated. Maya and her friends learned back at Pandora the hard way.

A moment pass, Maya turned to the one that she wants to spar. "Red, do you want to fight me?"

"Your choice, not mine Blue." He shrugged.

"Then I choose you." Maya smiled.

"Welp." Red sighed. "Just wanted to see Kharkov have his ass kicked, how unlucky."

Red walked to the inner ring to fight with Maya. Kharkov patted his back as Red passed him. "Don't embarrass yourself, haha."

"Alright blondie." Red answered.

Maya stretched her body lightly and walked towards the ring. She raised her fist up when she met Kharkov and they bump fists. "Good luck my friend."

"I'll try my best." Maya walk passed and catch up to Red. "Don't go light on me Red."

"Uhuh." Red cracked his neck. "That's what they always said."


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Day 1**

Searcher versus Siren, the two stood face to face before the spar begins. Maya was amped and could not wait to show her capabilities after all the years of self-education. She glanced at Akari and even though it was childish, she wanted to impress her. Red was not as enthusiastic, he was taking the conservative approach. Stretching his body, mostly on his arms and legs, each time he did it, cracks could be heard. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"You don't stretch?" Red asked.

"I don't need to." Maya smiled. "You ready?"

"Wait." Red cracked his neck. "Yeah, I'm ready."

On a safe distance, Kharkov and Akari stood side by side observing the two. Akari turned towards the man beside her. "How is she in the real world?"

Kharkov turned to Akari. "Unlike the others, she lived in The Abbey."

"Ahh, she's purer than the others on worldly influences." Akari noted.

"Indeed, I think it was Athenas that the planet was called." Kharkov crossed his arms. "You know that planet?"

"No, I have not heard of it. But looking at her, she seemed to be well trained by the people of the planet."

"Searcher Red has made some research and said that Athenas has some Eridian influences, it could be a good sign for her to succeed."

"We shall see. Can you start the spar Searcher Kharkov?" She asked as she was eager to see the result.

"Affirmative my Host." Kharkov turned to the two and heightened his voice. "Hit fists to begin!"

Maya looked at Kharkov and nodded, it was time to spar and she was prepared. She looked at Red and the man has already had his fist waiting to be hit. Maya looked at Red and gestured to begin. She hit her fist with his then moved away from Red. Red did the same thing and created distance between each other.

"Fight!" Kharkov shouted.

Red stood in orthodox boxing stance; he was right handed and let his weaker left to be closer to Maya. His upper body was making slight movements, preparing to dodge any attacks. Maya had her hands low and her lower body ready to move to any direction. In her head, she wanted to use her powers and knocked Red out instantly. So she raised her Siren hand and focused on her powers. She fisted her hand and grabbed Red with her Phaselock. But to her surprise, Red advanced quicker than her Phaselock, her ability failed to hit and grab hold of him. Maya missed the target and Red dashed towards Maya.

Maya reacted defensively and leaned back, expecting a fist to come to her face. Red did not throw his fist; he gave a knee to her stomach and stunned her. Maya grunted and next thing she knew, Red pulled her head and slotted it under his right armpit. Red hastened to pull her down and smacked Maya's face to the ground. Maya couldn't do anything as his bodyweight and gravity prevented her to do anything. Her face hit the ground and Red landed on his back. The man wrapped his legs around her torso and locked it in. The hold on Maya's head was strengthened as Red connected his right with his left. Maya was cut of air and she felt the strain on her neck. Maya wanted to lift herself up and released from the hold but she was out of breath when the thought came.

She was not going to give up, she endured. She moved her hand and tried to find a weak spot to his Red but there was none. She desperately hit any body part that she could reach but it was ineffective. Red continued with the hold that he has towards Maya and strengthen the hold even more. Maya used her legs to move but the weight of Red and the way he holds her prevented her to move. Red felt the slight movement and saw Maya's leg moved, he countered with a tighter lock on the legs. Oxygen did not reach the brain and Maya was about to pass out. Her face slowly turned pale and her head was getting lighter. She tried her best but there was no way she was going to break the hold. She had no choice but to tap on Red's hip.

Kharkov saw the hand tapping. "Stop!"

Searcher Red has his eyes wide, she released Maya from his hold, both his legs and arms. Maya pushed herself away from Red and lay on her back beside him. Panting heavily with her reddened face. Red looked at Maya and see if there was anything to worry but just a glance was enough to know that she was okay. Red was surprised, he thought that the fight would go longer. But it seemed his expectation was not true. Red got up to his feet and pat all the soil on his clothes.

Red looked at Kharkov. "Did she really tap?"

Kharkov sighed. "She did."

Red looked at Maya who was still lying down beaten. "Did you really tap?"

Maya was embarrassed but admitted it, she nodded to him on the fact that she tapped out. Her spirit that before was enthusiastic now downed and shamed. She expected to give a good fight to Red and win it, showing her powers off to The Searchers and The Host. But the opposite happened; she covered her face in embarrassment. Red called her and she looked at him, a hand was offered. She took it and Red assisted her to be on her feet. Once stood still, she put her hands on her waist and looked down. She still breathed heavily to try to catch her breath.

Akari looked at Kharkov. "Are you sure with her?"

Kharkov curled his lips, having a hard time to answer. "It seems we might have made a slight mistake on predictions."

"Well, it's very odd to see her defeated so quick, quicker than the ones before."

"So it looks like it." Kharkov scratched his head.

"You have to do more work than ever it seems." Akari waved at Maya and Red goodbye. "I'll leave you three to do whatever necessary. If there is anything that needs to be inquired, find me at the temple."

"Yes Host Akari." Kharkov affirmed.

Akari turned away from Kharkov and went back to the temple where she would meditate like she usually would. Maya looked up and saw Akari walked away, it demotivated her even more. Kharkov walked up to Maya, he realized that Red was surprised but not in a good way. Kharkov arrived to the scene and looked at Maya; he shook her shoulder and caught her attention.

"Are you alright Maya?" He asked.

Maya nodded then sighed.

"That is good, that is good." A small creased formed on Kharkov lips. "There is still a long day, raise your chin my friend, you will fight again. Until the sun goes down, you will fight until you beat Red, do you got that?"

The way that Kharkov said the words, it motivated her to try again. Mistakes happen, but it's a stepping stone to become better, Kharkov reminded. Maya took a deep breath and made a decision to fight again. She looked at Red and he was ready to spar again. Her face turned serious, she raised her fist waited for Red to bump his. Kharkov moved outside of the circle, Red cracked his neck again and hit his fist with hers. The spar began again.

...

Things did not improve for Maya, it was afternoon and Red told Kharkov that he wants the spar to be postponed. From morning to lunch, the Blue Siren experienced consecutive defeats. No rounds won, just defeats. Kharkov insisted Red to continue and give her another chance whenever she was defeated, to a point that Red felt irritated towards Kharkov. Red reminded Kharkov that food and water was necessary for learning, Kharkov took his advice and finally let Maya rest from sparring. Maya was surprised with Red fighting capabilities, with every trick that she had learned; Maya still couldn't topple Red from his feet, let alone beat him.

Maya was sitting at the table in The Courtyard, bruised and hurt, resting her head at the table. Now she regretted on Red not giving him some slack. The man was quick and his feet and precise on his actions. Maya wondered how many Sirens that he beaten before she came. Thinking further, what Kharkov has in his sleeves, she didn't want to know. Clearly the older Searcher was better in combat comparative to the younger. Maya sighed long, she was not confident that she would pass the teachings so easily. She heard something was put on the table; Maya raised her head and saw a bowl of biscuits and a cup of water. Maya traced the hand and looked at Kharkov, the ever smiling blonde.

"Hey, you alright?" Kharkov snickered.

"Ughh…" Maya laid her head on the table again.

"Hahaha.." Kharkov patted her back. "First day is always like this, quite overwhelming, I know. But you need to eat Maya."

Maya raised here head, looking at the food in front. "Is it the biscuit grass?"

"Yup, taste like biscuits." Kharkov sat beside her. "Made out of grass."

Maya sat up and took one. She looked the biscuit from every angle that she could think of then smell the food. It smelled like grass and she pulled her head away from it. She looked at Kharkov and realized that the man was already having a few biscuits in his mouth. Maya looked at the biscuit for the last time and decided to eat it without thinking too much. The moment when the biscuit hit her taste buds, she was confused. She looked at Kharkov while munching on the food.

"Hmmm…." Maya sounded.

"Taste good eh?" Kharkov finished one biscuit and ate another.

"Taste like a biscuit." Maya swallowed her food. "Honestly, I didn't know what to expect."

"You don't have to worry about it my friend. As long as Red made it, I assure you that the thing is safe to eat, at the very least, of course." Kharkov took his cup and drank the water. "Eat more Maya, you need the energy."

"Where is Red?" Maya asked.

"He's doing something I guess. He should be here any minute now."

"Okay. Kharkov, can I ask you something?" Maya turned to the man.

"Sure."

"If I fail to beat him, am I disqualified?"

Kharkov took in the question and munched another biscuit. "There is a possibility."

"There is?!?!"

"Some Sirens don't cut out Maya. That's nature doing its job, natural selection. But it depends on the circumstances. Sometimes The Host thinks that the Siren is not doing it right, sometimes The Searchers have to discuss it and decide to out a Siren. It's highly circumstantial."

"Damn it…" Maya looked away. "I'm so getting disqualified."

"Who are you trying to impress Maya?"

Maya looked at Kharkov as he ate another biscuit.

"Are you trying to impress anyone around here?"

"Maybe…" Maya's eyes focuses on another direction.

Kharkov shrugged. "That's one good reason to disqualify you."

"Are you guys planning to?"

"No, we're not but I'm telling you this because you need to know. Maya, you don't come here to impress people, those are for kids. You are now with the big boys or big sisters, whichever suits you. I know you can beat him, you just not that serious, that's all." Kharkov said.

Red arrived to the place and stopped when he saw Kharkov and Maya. Red called Kharkov and told him to come to him.

"Well Maya, I need to do some work with Red." Kharkov moved from his chair and stood up. "Red and I will have some long talk, which means more rest time for you. We'll meet you at The Plains, so be there as soon as you finish eating."

"Alright Kharkov." She raised her hand and waved goodbye. "Meet you guys there."

"You can beat him, Maya, I know you can." Kharkov pointed at her. "You just need to push yourself, that's all."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Somewhere around the City of Stone, Red and Kharkov find a private place that was near to the forest.

"What are we going to talk about Red?"

"You know what I'm going to talk about." Red leaned at the wall. "We're going to discuss about her."

"Look I know I may sound like I'm going soft on her but give her a chance."

"You know that I'm right about her." Red pointed at Kharkov. "This is part of the process and we need to think forward."

"You're giving up hope on her too early, just let her adjust and she will do better."

"Every Siren can do better, everyone can do better." Red argued. "The only problem is that we don't search for Siren that can do better. We search for Siren that is qualified to train with The Host. Maya's not qualified."

"Oh come on. You're standards are just not realistic." Kharkov groaned.

"No, this is part of the job." Red looked at Kharkov straight to the eyes. "This is not the first and certainly not the last. We need to think about what's our next move. Which planet should we go search and who's our next candidate, that's our priority right now not her."

"She's our responsibility Red, remember that. She's a Siren and we are supposed to help Sirens." Kharkov objected.

"Maya may be a Siren but our priority is the Siren Race, not just a Siren."

"We still have a few hours to go."

"God damn it, remember the last time that we give a chance to a Siren like her? Did you forget what happened?"

Kharkov folded his arms together. "Riza, yes I remember her."

"Tell me, what happened to her last time." Red raised one brow.

"She umm she made a mistake…." Kharkov bit his lip trying to remember. "And things weren't good at the time."

"Bullshit." Red rolled his eyes. "You let her win. You let her win and because we didn't know that you let her win, she died. She died on while going through the rigorous training. That also happened to me when I give Meeya a chance and she also died. You want Maya to die just like the other two?"

"She's different Red." Kharkov was almost pleading. "You know just by seeing her that she's different."

"Seeing is believing. Sometimes. I don't want her to die just like the last two that we give a chance. Is the way it is Kharkov and there's nothing we could do about it." Red moved away from the wall and stand close to Kharkov. "Just face it Kharkov. She's just like the red one, we should have known better."

"They knew what they sign up for and Maya know what she signed up for. If they were to die then that is the way it is Red."

"Look, I don't want someone daughter, mother, friend or family die when we could do something about it." Red raised his hands. "That's all I want. We learned that the hard way with the last two, I don't want her to be the third. You know what I'm doing is because of goodwill, that's it. I don't care about the ones that didn't make it because they weren't good enough. I care about those who die when we know that she doesn't cut it."

"Chyorts!" Kharkov hissed then sighed to release the frustration away. "I get it… but could you at least give her the chance till sundown. The worst thing that could happen is that you waste some energy. Can you do that my friend?"

Red nodded. "Don't worry I'll do it."

"Poor girl…" Kharkov sighed again. "So who's next in line?"

"Two this time. A miracle in my opinion." Red put his hands on his waist. "Both of them are twins, one male and one female."

"Did the male survived?"

"Yes he did and he managed to get some good traits from the other twin."

"Where are they at?"

"Nekerotafeyo."

"Humphh…" Kharkov shook his head. "What type of people lives in that ghost planet? I'm not touching any planet that Nyriad once step foot."

"It's part of the job Kharkov plus why should you be surprised about the planet. Twin Sirens is already a bizarre case. Nyriad's dead and there's nothing she can do about it. So the trip is just another walk in the park."

"She's dead and alive at the same time." Kharkov reminded.

"Nobody has seen her for a long time. There's nothing to worry about." Red waved it off.

"Look, forget about the twins can you Red?" Kharkov looked at Red. "Maya is still our priority. Give her the chance, she already commit a few months on the journey."

"Alright, alright, till sundown. There's still time but I won't go easy on her."

"Deal."

"Alright then, finally we agree on something." Red moved away from Kharkov and went on a certain direction. "I'm gonna fill my belly up, meet you back at the Fields."

"Sure."

Hiding behind a tree; Maya overheard the whole conversation. Hearing the discussion saddened her, she was a failure and it was only a matter of time that she would be disqualified. She moved away from the scene so that she won't get caught. Things were already bad as it is and getting caught was the last thing that she wanted to happen. Maya walked to a dirt path that lead her to the fields through the forest, she wanted alone time more than ever. Her body was tensed, walking at a quick pace as if running away from something. But there was nothing to run away. She had worked all her life to learn her Siren race but all was coming to an end. It was just a matter of time that it was official.

Maya was thinking many things, not one of them were positive. She started to think about how she could do better in the past. Regret, anger and sadness came at her at all directions. Like knives stabbed to the heart, she couldn't breathe normally. Why was she so stupid thinking that it was all going to be easy? She shouldn't have been so enthusiastic since the beginning. The Searchers must have judged her ever since the beginning and see her as an incompetent fool. She should have been serious since the beginning. Things would be different had she didn't underestimate the training. She fisted her hands and curled her lips, disappointed towards herself.

All the years that she went through. All the years at The Abbey, being prayed as a goddess but actually being used by the priests. Her pure intentions on wanting to learn her race was perverted into controlling the people of Athenas. She was feared by the masses and had to live life alone. The loneliness that she had to go through the years, she didn't complain. Being used to make people obey by the so called Brothers, she endured. She was silent in suffering through all the years, believing that one day she would get the opportunity to learn her race from her own people. She finally got the chance today but all was wasted. There was no one to blame except herself. It was all her fault. The amount of self-hate that she has could not be expressed through words. It could not be said with it.

She stopped walking and stoop her head down. Looking at her two feet; fisting her hands with all her might. The pressure building in her chest… The colour of her face turned red. Maya's emotion was going haywire. She looked to her left and focused at a particular tree. She raised her left hand and the marks glowed furiously. The tree was sturdy and had a wide base. One moment it was normal the next it was destroyed in an instant. All the fibres in the tree went inside out. Splinter went everywhere but stay stationary in the orb. Even the roots under the ground were pulled out, as if physics didn't exist. The tree was crushed into the smallest pieces that can be seen by the human eye, encased in a dark orb that Maya had created.

Maya's eyes glowed even more, brows furrowed as close to each other, the tree was crushed. All her rage being vented to the tree, she started to calm down and her power weakens. The glow disappeared and her rage disappeared with it. Her tense shoulders slumped down and she downed her head again, now her heart was filled with sadness. Maya crouched down and covered her face with both of her hands. Making small whimpers that was not by her consent. But emotions can overwhelm even the strongest persons. Be it man or woman.

During her weak state, she felt a warm touch on top of her head. The hand petted Maya softly. She looked up and saw The Host.

"You seemed to be in a bad mood little one." Akari spoke softly, she continued petting. "Are you okay?"

"Akari!" Maya was surprised with Akari's appearance. She got up and wiped all the tears and snot that didn't flowed out yet. "I'm sorry abou-"

"There are a lot of things happening in your mind. Like a wardrobe, filled with many unworn clothes that is just there just to hang and fill the space." Akari patted her body that was covered in soil and dust, the result of sparring with Red. "Tsk tsk tsk, I wonder why you are so cluttered."

Maya opened her mouth but no words came out. Her mouth slowly closed and she remained silent.

"Have you eaten?" Akari finished with cleaning Maya and looked at her with a pleasing smile.

"I have Host Akari." Maya stood straight and spoke clearly.

Akari covered her mouth and giggled. "Then I wonder what is bothering so much that a tree has to be destroyed." She directed her head towards the destroyed fauna.

Maya looked at the tree she destroyed and has no explanation about it. Like someone punching a wooden door with raging emotions, once the anger faded, one started to wonder why one punched the door in the first place. Maya looked at her hand then turned back to The Host. "I was angry at myself. I'm a failure."

"Really now?" Akari was intrigued. "You failed but you didn't start yet. How is that even possible?"

Maya was seeing The Host wisdom and it made her uneasy heart calm itself.

"Little one," Akari advised and touched Maya's hands. "You are thinking too much. Thinkers are great but remember that they have grey hair and grey hair is not good for the looks. Especially for someone beautiful like you."

Maya laughed in her breath and a small smile appeared.

"See, all worries gone when the useless thinking is gone." Akari put her hand on Maya's cheek and wiped the tear on her eyelashes. "There, that's the last one."

Maya sighed and relieved that Akari was there to console her. Then to her surprise, Akari moved closer and hugged Maya. She was clueless at first but the warmth of her body and pats on the back made Maya realized on how much she yearned for someone company. Maya wrapped her arms on Akari's waist and rested her chin on Akari's shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in; the fragrance of Akari's hair was a nice addition.

"I'm not okay…." Maya confessed. "Not even one bit…."

"That's not that hard isn't it?" Akari said. "Tell me all the worries."

"I… don't know what I'm going to do next Host." Maya embraced Akari even tighter. "It's my entire fault that I'm going to fail and there's nothing I can do about it. I put all my life in hopes that I could learn about my race and yet I'm not good enough to learn it. Even though I have given my all, it's not enough. What should I do Host Akari, I don't know what to do. Please give me some guidance and what should I do next."

"Continue on sparring then." Akari separated the hug and looked at Maya. "You are going to fail but you didn't fail yet. And if you didn't fail yet then that means there is still a chance for you to succeed."

Maya opened her eyes and sighed, still hopeless of her situation. "I've tried everything, I can't beat him."

"Promise me that you will still spar then I will tell you how to be stronger."

She was having doubts but she has nothing to lose. "I promise."

Akari pulled Maya's left hand and put her finger on Maya's marks. "Let your power control you and let it do the job."

"What?" Maya was surprised with the advice given.

"That's all from me, other than that is up to you." Akari walked away. "Good luck Maya."

Maya turned to her back and looked Akari with the most confused face. "What does that even mean?" She called. But there was no answer.

Maya was left alone; she pondered her Siren mark and thought long about what Akari had said. She couldn't understand though she won't forget it. Maya turned to the side and looked at the tree that she had destroyed.

Maybe Akari was on to something…


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Searchers and The Blue Siren assembled at The Fields, full focus on the sparring. Maya has only half a day left before Red and Kharkov considered her unqualified for The Host teachings. Maya heard all the details on her elimination but there was still hope for her. Maya met with The Host and has vented all her feelings out, receiving a few advices that may prove to be significant. She was prepared to give another try on beating Red. No longer she will hold back on impressing anyone, she was driven to beat Red and proved to him that she was no average Siren.

Maya was already at the centre ring, stretching her muscles and moved around. To get the blood pumping and the adrenaline moving in the system. Red and Kharkov were discussing something outside the ring. Maya couldn't hear what the conversation was and she didn't care. While doing her warm up, she kept her eyes on Red and never looked away. Red realized her unwearied glare and act cool, keeping his focus on his dear friend Kharkov.

"What's she doing?" Red asked.

A small smile formed on Kharkov lips. "She's doing some stretching, looks like she's going to beat you Red."

"If she does, good. If she doesn't, good. There's no loss on my side." Red shrugged.

"Uhuh, you have to look at her eyes my friend, she's not going to give no quarter this time." Kharkov teased.

"Guess it's time to get back in the game." Red cracked his knuckles. "Wish Maya luck Kharkov, 'cause she needs it."

Red moved away from Kharkov and turned his body towards the circle. Red met his gaze with Maya's and the tension was building. Red raised his brow with interest, things will not be like before, and that's for certain. It was a clear sign that Red must act more cautiously. Most important, he must not underestimate Maya, even though his impression of her was already decided. He stood in front of Maya and started to prepare himself for the spar. Stretching his muscles and making quick sudden movements. Not long after, Red finished his warm up and called Maya closer to him. Maya nodded and stood the position before the spar begin.

"You ready Maya?" Red asked.

"More than ready, are you ready?" Maya confidently said.

"Don't get cocky Blue, don't want to beat that face more than I should." Red retorted, she's certainly not like before.

"Alright, same rules as before." Kharkov announced. "If things get out of control, I will stop it. You have all the chance that you need until sundown, so take your time but not too long. Touch fists when ready."

Maya raised her fist first and said to read. "Let's go Red."

"No more mister nice guy this time." Red touched his fist with hers.

The two stood on their battle stance and proceed to spar.

* * *

Red went on the offensive and give quick jabs. Maya was moved a few paces back and successful dodged the punches. She focused her power on her hand and prepared at the right time. But then a slap hit her face, pushing to the left and moved her vision away from Red just a moment. She expected a follow up attack but when she looked at Red, he stopped. Red pointed at his feet and moved to the centre circle. Maya looked down and saw both of her feet outside of the ring. She lost the round.

"Again!" Kharkov shouted.

* * *

Maya circles around Red, not wanting to get close to him. Red observed her from the centre and waited for her next move. Maya used her Siren powers on Red; Red threw a stone to the side and dodged the singularity. Maya expected Red to do such movement and had a second singularity formed, finally she caught The Searcher. Red was lifted from the ground and couldn't move. Maya was elated as she succeeded to outwit the man. She wanted to throw Red from the ring but suddenly she was hit by a rock. The velocity of the rock was a quarter of a bullet and hit Maya at the forehead, knocking her out cold. She collapsed to the ground and Red landed on his feet, the singularity had faded away just like its creator.

Red planned at it all, by throwing the rock, he anticipated he would get caught. The rock thrown was pulled by the first singularity and orbit around it just for a moment. As Red was caught, the first one disappeared and the rock was no longer being pulled. As a result, the rock trajectory was on course towards Maya. All of it happened without her noticing.

Red moved to Maya and checked on her. Everything was okay, she just needed some time off then she would be good to go. Red lifted Maya up and glanced at Kharkov. Kharkov scratched his head and released a long breath.

"Again." Kharkov said.

* * *

Maya connected three jabs to Red's face. Maya made a singularity on her hand and punched Red. Red swerved to the side and grabbed her hand. Pulling Maya's hand, he flipped her and landed her to the ground. Red moved his body and wrapped himself around Maya's arm, initiating an Arm Bar. Maya did not give in and endured the pain. Red didn't give any mercy and pulled her arm even more, giving more tension to the elbow. Maya quickly tapped out.

"Again!"

* * *

Red kicked Maya at the head and knocks her out.

"Again!"

* * *

Maya dodged all the attack that Red attempted and grabbed his arm. She pulled and attempted pushed him out of the ring. Red stopped and Maya stopped also. Maya used all her might to pull the man but Red did not budge. He pulled her instead and threw her outside of the ring. Maya landed on her shoulders then slide away farther from the ring.

"Again!" Kharkov repeated.

* * *

After many attempts, the sun was at the edge of the horizon, slowly sinking down to night. Red looked at the sun then glanced at Kharkov, signalling to him that it was timeout. Maya was at the ground, running out of energy and spirit. Red shook his head and turned to Kharkov, it seemed that even Kharkov couldn't do anything about Maya. As much as he wanted to, Kharkov can't deny reality. Red saw the shoulder slumped down, out of sympathy, Red did what a friend would. Help.

Red walked towards Maya and offered his hand. "Come on, get up."

"What?" Maya looked at Red.

"Come on Blue, one last chance." Red urged her to take his hand.

Maya took the hand and got up to her feet. "Are you sure?"

"I won't go easy, so make this last chance count. You got that?" Red pointed at her.

Maya has no words to say, she nodded and took her position. Red also moved to his position and glanced at Kharkov. The gloomy face of him disappeared; he slightly bowed his body as a thank you towards Red. Red just nodded and turned towards Maya, resuming his work.

"One last chance Maya, make it count." Red raised his fist.

Maya looked at the fist then to Red, it was her last chance and she was not going to give in. Maya took a deep breath and hit her fist with his. The spar began again and no restart would happen. It was do or die for Maya. Maya went on to the defensive, moving away from Red and created distance. Red saw her move and went on to the offensive. Charging towards her with fists at the ready. They traded blows, one punch would land but the opposite side would send another. Red gave a kick to the legs of Maya, she jumped slightly to dodge it. As she landed on her feet, Maya gave a punch to Red's torso, her fist was amplified by her Siren power. Red couldn't react faster and received the hit. The result was mind blowing as Red was sent away a few metres. Still on his feet but slides farther and farther.

Kharkov was on the outside couldn't believe what he was seeing and cheered for Maya. Maya also could not believe what she had done. She looked at her hand and empowered her hands even more. Red reacted in a stoic manner changed his strategy. With the powers such as her, Red needed to go on the defensive. He stood his ground and waited for Maya to come to him.

Maya remembered what The Host had said and should've followed it ever since the beginning. The smirk on her face showed how happy she was making Red weary. She closed her eyes and started to focus on her powers even more. This time, she wanted to end it all with a big bang. Blue energy started to emit around her body, powering up as time pass by. Maya could feel the power within her emerged, giving an invincible feeling. She felt that it was enough, it was time for her unleash it. But when she thought she could, everything went dark for her.

* * *

Red realized Maya was changing. Something was different about her. Red could feel it. When she opened her eyes, there were not normal, both of them were the colour of blue with no white in it. Red stood still for a moment and could not understand what she was attempting. She looked as if she was possessed by some demon. Suddenly everything was getting heavy. Red collapsed to the ground in seconds and couldn't move. He tried to get up but his body was too heavy. An invisible pressure was on his back; his organs were squished to ground. He could feel his lungs and heart being pressured to absurd amounts that he couldn't fathom. As if there was a big boulder on top of him.

"Kharkov!" Red glanced Kharkov. "Help!"

Kharkov did not realize how bad the situation was getting, all of it revealed when she glanced at Maya. She was not normal, she was not herself, she was out of control. The grinding of the teeth, the noticeable veins at the forehead, the pure bitter expression, it was all dead giveaway. Kharkov quickly sprinted towards Maya, with the intention of neutralizing the deadly situation.

"Maya!" Kharkov shouted. "Stop!"

Just before Kharkov could reach a close distance, Maya turned her head towards Kharkov. The pressure was lifted from Red, now Kharkov was the victim. Trapped in a bubble of gravity, he was lifted to the ground. Kharkov looked down and saw his feet no longer touching the dried soil. He glanced at Maya and the next moment he was thrown far away to the woods. Kharkov hit all the trees and he was not stopping any time soon. Red appeared in front of Maya, punching her with the strongest punch he could muster. Landed to the cheek of Maya, she did not squirm or react; she stood still and looked stoic.

Maya used her powers towards Red and he instantly fell to his knee. The gravity for him was ten times more in a matter of instance. Red shouted and pushed himself to get up no matter how heavy he was. He faced Maya, eye to eye. He punched her two times but she still did not budge. Maya put her power even more, concentrating the gravity even more. Now, his body was twenty times more heavy yet he still stood stall. His skin turned red and his veins started emerged, blood was falling down.

Red was losing his consciousness; he was deprived of blood reaching the brain. On one desperate move, Red moved his body around Maya and submitted her to the ground. Engaging a rear naked choke, Red made sure his grips on Maya's neck was firm. Maya's bitter expression changed into shock and put her hands on Red's arm. Red pressured her neck even more, pulling her neck and pushed her head down.

"Kharkov, help!" Red screamed.

Kharkov was nowhere to be seen. Maya decided to increase the gravity on Red, to a point that even the ground started to crack. Red nose started to bleed and he was on the verge of passing out.

"Akari!" Red screamed again, blood flowing out even more. "Don't make me kill her!"

The Host was not there. It seemed that Red needed to do what necessary. He closed his eyes and moved his arms. He attempted to snap Maya's neck but before he could do that, he passed out. The gravity had break him.

Akari finally appeared on the scene and stood beside Maya and Red. She quickly lowered down and put her palm on Maya's forehead. Her golden Siren marks glowed and it calmed Maya down. She fainted and all her powers were no more. The gravity that has been put on Red was finally gone. With Maya neutralized, Akari quickly moved Maya away to the side and tended to Red. She raised his head and put her hand on his face. Kharkov finally arrived back, sprinting as fast as he could. He arrived to the centre of the ring and quickly pulled Maya away from Red. After establishing the space, Kharkov helped Akari on making sure that Red would not die. Kharkov push his two hands on Red's chest and pushed down the heart, restarting the heart.

Red opened his eyes and breathed in the heaviest breath he could do. Seeing the two people at his sides, Red quickly got up and moved away from the two. Blood had stained his clothes and he was barely able to walk properly. His anger numbed the pain and he did not want to face Akari or Kharkov, especially Maya.

"Red, are you okay?" Kharkov got up with Akari.

"Don't you fucking talk to me…" Red wiped off the blood from his nose, it was still bleeding. "She's out."

"She beat you." Akari said.

"She almost killed me!" Red turned to glare at The Host and Kharkov, and then he continued his way towards The Academia. "She doesn't know how to control her powers."

Kharkov sighed and pitied his friend; he wanted to console him but was stopped by Akari. Kharkov looked at Akari and she shook her head slowly.

"I will talk to him Kharkov, please tend to Maya." The Host said. "Carry her to her room and check if there is anything worrying about her condition."

Kharkov glanced at the fainted Siren then back to The Host. "Make sure that he's okay."

"I will." The Host nodded and went to The Academia.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Host quickly walked toward The Academia. An old library with thousands of books containing the Siren Race and history. The old wooden door was pushed gently by Akari and her footsteps echoed around the library. It smelled of aged paper and leather, from the pages and book covers. She walked at the walkway where there was red carpet leading the end of the library. Left and right, racks of books being sectionalized to its specific genres and topics. The Academia had a second floor that can be accessed with the circular stairs. The older books were put there, statues of Siren notable and above it coloured glass windows that was magnificence for the eye and emit nice colour rays into the library. Regardless day or night.

The Academia was a church without a cross. It was a church of knowledge. But the inhabitant of The Academia was no priest. He was a young Searcher with a big temper being tested to the edge.

She walked passed the many racks and now walk among the many desks that students would write and read. At the end of The Academia was a room with the door a quarter open. Akari heard the sound of object being thrown, the many thumps shows how angry Red was. She stopped in front of the door and peek the room. It was a mess, items scattered around the floor. Akari knew who Red was and barging in was not a good idea. She tapped on the door three times and waited for a response.

Red was looking at the mirror in the bathroom, washing his face from the dirt and blood that he accumulated on the many sparring. He heard the knock and knew who was behind the door. He shook his head and exhaled slowly.

"I'm not changing my mind Akari." Red washed his face with the mixed water at the sink.

"May I come in Red?" Akari asked. "I can help you with the wounds."

"I don't need your help." Red splashed water to his face.

Red looked at the mirror once again and started to undress himself. He was half naked, belly button up. He looked at his body and the bruises started to emerge in colour. He cursed in his breath and threw the clothes in his hand. He took a white towel and exited the bathroom. He saw The Host already sitting at his bed in a womanly manner. She looked at him with a serious but plain face. Red stopped and confronted The Host, still wiping his bloody nose.

"I knew you would get in." Red pointed at her.

"Let me help you with the wounds, you need help Red." Akari said.

"So that's it, help me a few things and all is well." Red moved to his closet and kneeled down; there were a lot of things on the lower section. "I won't change my mind, Maya is out."

"You saw her abilities; you can't deny that she's not worthy."

"I don't care." Red took a small box and walked to his desk. "She's not qualified."

Red put the box on top of the desk and put a towel on the chair. He opened the box and inside it was a white lotion. It smelled like lime and had minty breeze to it. He took two fingers of lotion and put in his palm. He spread it wide and put the lotion on top of the bruised spot. Red quickly turned to his back realizing that Akari was drawing near.

"Don't you touch me!" Red warned to Akari. "I'm already in pain as it is, please don't make it worse."

"I was the one that told her to do it." Akari said.

Red stopped and processed what he heard then looked at her shockingly. "What?"

"I told her to let her powers control her and release it all." Akari bluntly said. "It was the only way for her to succeed."

"You crazy bitch!" Red shouted. "I almost died out there!"

"Don't exaggerate Searcher Red, if I was the one that told her to do it then that means I knew that this would happen."

"Yeah, says the one that didn't get her organs being pushed to the ground."

"You are strong Red, you have gone through many things and I believed that the injuries are far beyond the worst that you endured." She reasoned. "You have every right to be angry but please be as rational as you can. You know that these things require a lot of patience."

Red grimaced and fisted his hand. "You may be The Host but don't make you think that you are always right. People have limits."

"I understand." She soft put her hands on his shoulder. "Your commitment is not forgotten Red, I can't say how much I'm grateful of your servitude."

Red pushed her hand away from his shoulder. "Still, Maya did beat me but she still doesn't qualify. Anyone can win a sprint if they drugged up. You may win but you don't get the medal."

"You have seen her power; she's stronger than the ones that came before her. You already face the full brunt of her powers right? You can't deny that her potential is huge."

Red grimaced again but can't deny the fact; gravity manipulation was nothing normal in cases of Sirens. "After all the years I help the Siren cause, tell me what's happening with Maya. Did you get any dreams or whatever The Host gets that we Searchers don't?"

"Maya will become a great student of mine; she will lead the Siren race because she is The One."

"Are we going full on messiah on her? Is that where we leading? Because I never heard of The One in my studies."

"Knowledge can only go so far, it is wisdom that made me know that she is The One. You may know deeply about Sirens but you are no Siren. I am The Host and I know many things that you don't."

"Here we go again." Red sighed.

Red looked at the window where he could see the night slowly taking over the day. The calm night slowly weakened his temper and he thought long of what she had said. He glanced at her then slowly breathed. He nodded but cautiously said.

"After all the years of searching, while you meditating at the temple, I had to go through hell finding random Sirens. You rejected Sirens that are stronger than her at the end of your meetings. Now you're telling me she somewhat special. Is she now?"

"She's pure, knowledgeable and a virgin. She's the perfect candidate to be The One."

"Okay, I'll give her a chance."

"Good." Akari was happy with the decision.

"Does Kharkov know about it?"

"I will tell him after this."

"Good." Red pulled the chair near him and sat down. "I agree but I'll bail whenever I think I should. So don't you think that nothing happened, I won't forget this day."

"I respect your decision."

"Now go, do whatever you want to do in your temple and leave me alone."

The Host understood him and bowed to him slightly. She moved away from Red and slid out through the small opening of the door. She closed the door and went to the exit, she was satisfied with what had happened and couldn't have asked for more. As Red was left alone in his room, his tense shoulders slowly go down and sighed many times. He took the lotion on the desk and started spreading the ointment on his bruised body. After this, Red wanted to lie on his bed and end the day, that's the only thing that mattered to him.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She groaned heavily. Her body felt heavy. Her stomach was empty. Maya slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer at The Fields where she sparred with Red. She was looking at the ceiling and the ceiling could not be mistaken that was her room. She felt the soft bed that she was sleeping and the blanket being put up until her chest. Maya looked through her window and it was night. Did she pass out during the spar? Did she failed? Maya quickly sat up; she looked to the left and saw Kharkov sitting at her desk.

Kharkov was reading something and he heard Maya's movements. He quickly turned and saw her already awake in good shape. He smiled widely, finally she was awake, and he had waited for her to wake up and didn't go anywhere else. He closed the book and turned his body to face her.

"You are awake!" Kharkov said. "How are you feeling?"

"Did I failed?" Maya instantly asked as it was the only thing that she was thinking. "Did Red beat me again? Are you guys are going to disqualify me?"

"Calm down Maya." Kharkov happily said. "Everything is fine. Looks like you are okay."

Kharkov stood up and sat at Maya's bed. Looking at her very closely, he asked again. "Are you feeling anything weird?"

Maya looked at her feet and looked at Kharkov, shook her head with a firm answer. "No. Feels like normal to me."

"Just for you to know, you passed out for three days straight." Kharkov informed. "That's why I asked. But seeing that you are the same Maya that I know, I think it's safe to say that you are fine."

"Three days!" Maya covered her mouth. "I'm out for three days? So I am disqualified?"

"No no no, you're not. In fact you are more than qualified." Kharkov gestured her to calm down again, Maya was certainly a serious woman when it comes to Siren things. "In fact you beat Red in the last spar."

"Did I?" The news that she was receiving was more and more surprising. "How did I win?"

"You used your Siren powers on him and overwhelmed him. But…"

"But?"

"You almost killed him in the process. Thankfully he survived and right now he's at The Academia doing his work."

"Kharkov… I didn't mean to-" Maya stopped talking and pondered for a while, she couldn't remember the part where she attempted to kill Red. "I just followed what The Host told me to do and… I don't remember that Id did it."

"It's okay, it's fine, you don't have to judge yourself so hard. Things like this happens from time to time. Nobody died, some of us got hurt including me, but we Searchers and The Host are well prepared for this."

"Did I hurt you too?"

"Maya! Get yourself together and listen to me." Kharkov became serious. "Things already happened so there's no need to dwell. I want to tell you something important so play close attention."

Maya nodded and did not say anything.

"Do you remember what The Host has taught you before the spar?"

"Yes, the three things that makes a Siren. Nonua, Nomine', Naraane."

"Good." Kharkov nodded. "The three elements are all important. Even humans, they need to keep all three in line and checked. The mind needs knowledge, the body needs food and water, the heart needs passion. Simple concept, I hope you understand. What you did three days ago is that you let your Nonua take control of you. You release the leash.

"The hardest thing to do is to keep everything in balance. Not too much, not too little, but just enough. Too much knowledge, the mind will get a headache. Too much food and water, the body will be obese. Too passionate, down the line, somebody will get killed. Too little of it, the opposite would happen. Simple rules."

Maya's face turned shock to sad. She didn't mean to do it but it already had happened.

"Just like Sirens, humans can be passionate. But unlike Sirens, humans don't have any powers that can channel the passion. Sirens do." Kharkov put his finger on Maya's chest. "Whatever inside your heart, can be used into power. From passion turns power turns worldly effects." Kharkov moved his finger to Maya's Siren hand.

"Do not let your heart control you Maya. Do not let your Nonua take over. Because if you do, it will drain you until you die. Not counting the effects on others, the only thing I can guarantee is that you will die in the process if you don't keep the balance."

The fear in her heart was getting bigger and bigger. Kharkov was clearly warning Maya to not make heavy errors again.

"How do I control it?" Maya asked.

"You will learn with The Host." Kharkov answered. "She will help you on making sure that Nonua of yours is in line with your other elements."

Maya nodded. "And how is Red? Can I meet him? I think I need to say I'm sorry to him."

"You will meet him, don't worry. Tomorrow begins your training and he will be the first that teaches you." Kharkov got up from the bed and looked at Maya. "Now you just need to eat and prepare for the next day. Red made some extra in case you were to wake up."

Maya pulled the blanket to the side and put her legs on the ground. As she stood up, she asked Kharkov. "You mind give me some company? It's kinda lonely being here in an empty Siren city."

"No problem, Maya. I'm always open for a chat." He patted her back. "Come on, you need to prep for tomorrow."

**Heyo, Author here.**

**Just wanna talk to the readers a few things, we already arrived at the 20th chapter so I feel obligated. The end of the year, the end of the decade, there's a lot of things I wanted to say but not so much because I don't want to waste your time. Thank you for following and favourite the story, it's an honour to get your loyalty. I'm sorry I've been updating once a fortnight, but it comes down to this, I was working on another project. The new project really takes a big chunk of my time and really need my focus during the time of making it. So I had no time on writing and just all out on the said project. Don't worry my readers, I'll make sure the wait is worth it and try my best to get back to pace.**

**By the way, I just watched Borderlands 3 story and I have to say, they really didn't focus on the story unlike Borderlands 2. Honestly, a story in fanfiction is well written than the game itself but hey, just my preference. Oh well, just move on I guess. Fanfiction is still on so no big deal if you think about it.**

**Regardless, new year and new decade is near and I have to say happy greetings to all my readers. I hope that you all have a good life and also achieve what you want to achieve in the upcoming years. Sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, the author. Good luck and God be with you. Happy New Year!**

**Cya Mates_**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Day 5**

Maya entered the church like library and was awed with the aged architecture that took inspiration of Siren culture. Just looking at the books, she could not imagine the amount of time that she would commit on gaining knowledge. Getting books about Siren was rare and seeing the books in bulk was a dream come true for the Blue Siren.

"Uh hmm!" Someone coughed.

Maya stopped moving and look at the end of The Academia. Red stood stiff with his hand folded. Red gestured her to come to him quicker. She received the message clearly and sped up her walking pace.

"You already passed out a lot of days Blue, come sit at any table that you feel comfortable and start our session." Red moved towards the blackboard and picked one white chalk. "Today's going to be an easy day as we gonna start with an introduction towards Siren Academics and Subjects."

Maya saw the table nearest to the blackboard and sat in the middle of it. She bought a bag with her, Red has informed what she should prior days before. She took out all the contents of the small bag and put her book on top of the table. Since Red was very serious comparative to Kharkov's relaxed attitude, Maya made sure the books was well arranged. After her study place was well put, she stood straight up and had a stoic expression.

Red started to write on the blackboard and his writing was clear and beautiful. Maya had not seen a person still use chalk and blackboard in the modern age, so seeing it made Maya idolize Red intellect side. Red stopped and put the chalk on the blackboard, he turned towards Maya with his hand on his back.

"You know who I am but since I do this for the majority of my life, I'm going to introduce myself." Red said.

Red moved to his desk and took a fountain pen and ink, put it at Maya's table. She finally realized that she had no pen or pencil to write on the new books she got. Red looked at her judgingly and Maya felt intimidated by it, she swallowed the saliva at her throat.

"The name's Red or Searcher Red, the official name of things. I will lecture about the many things that include The Siren Race." Red put his hands on his pockets. "Whenever you are in my class, we will focus on Nomine', or mind in the Siren Language of Old. Other than your typical history and heritage, we will also talk about Siren philosophy, notables, language and such and such."

Maya nodded.

"Whenever I lecture, don't take notes and give full focus on towards the subject. Don't ask question until I finish a certain topic or subtopic. Questions can be asked after the finish of a topic or subtopic. At the time of questioning, do take and make notes from the blackboard and my verbal remarks. There are no such things as a stupid question, just repetitive ones and I don't like it." Red said quickly and clearly. "Do stop me if you feel left behind and do not understand a certain section of a topic or subtopic. Do tell me that you need some rest, if you feel sleepy, I can give fifteen minutes rests. Do eat some snacks during the lecture; I got a big jar of Grass Biscuits at the back and hot tea at my room, so just take some. We will learn the basic about Siren Language so we will use them at certain occasion to make you more familiar with your race. Some days, I will teach you while other days I will give you a list of books for you to read and make an essay. Other than that, that is all from me. Any questions?"

Maya's face shows confusion, she was still digesting the information given. Red gestured her to take her time and it lessened the pressure for Maya. After a moment of silence, Maya looked at Red and nodded.

"Any questions Blue?" Red asked.

"Are you okay Red, I mean about last spar and I heard from Kharkov-"

"I'm fine Blue. Apparently I'm not the one that passed out for three days straight, didn't I?" Red moved away towards the blackboard. "I think we can start the session."

"I'm sorry Red." She said it loudly, wanting Red to know that she didn't mean it. "The Host told me to do it and I was stupid enough to do it without limiting myself."

Red glanced at Maya. "I know, The Host told me about it. Just a few bruised organs, nothing long term. So stop blaming me yourself for once in a while and actually be in the moment to learn. Can you do that?"

"I…. I'm sorry but it happens a lot…." Maya muttered. "I just sometimes can't control it…"

"That's where the Nomine' come to play." Red moved closer to Maya and pushed the chalk on her chest. "Too much feelings lead to failure, there's no question about it. So start focus on the topic and we can solve that, okay Blue?"

Maya felt the chalk push on her chest and then look at Red, she nodded slowly. Red was strict but fair and forgiving, she knows that he will be a good teacher.

Red moved away the chalk from her chest and moved towards the blackboard. "Alright then, let's get into topic. Before we get into Sirens, I want to go on the surface of Eridians."

**Day 6**

"Opa!" Kharkov shouted. "What a great day to begin our training!"

Early morning and the sun didn't even rise yet. Kharkov had told Red to cook breakfast early so that they would train early in the morning. Red quickly returned back to bed as soon as he served the food to Kharkov and Maya, showing how early it was. Maya yawned heavily; she did get enough sleep as she slept earlier than usual but it was too early for her body clock. Still, she was the same high spirited Maya and eager to learn from Searcher Kharkov. They were at The Fields where Red and Maya last sparred, this time Kharkov and Maya was alone.

"Alright Maya, as The Host informed you on the first day, I will teach about Naraane or the body." Kharkov put his hands on his waist. "As you know that each Siren has the three elements to balance, I specialize in the physical things. Physical things such performance improvements, unlocking new Siren abilities and optimizing fighting abilities. The more we train the deeper we will delve into your powers. Any questions?"

"Do I need to take notes or something?" Maya asked.

"Nope, once you apply it, you become what I teach. Naraane is more about feeling and discovering the body rather than following a certain way of using powers. To put it simply, play and practical. Once you know about it, try it, fail a few times and succeed, you will feel it and know it."

"Ahhh…" She pondered about it for a moment. "So I can really use my powers and don't have to think much?"

"Yes, we will get sweaty and tired most of the time." Kharkov cracked his fingers. "The only guarantee I give that you will get injured. In my sessions, I will push to your limits and break those limits."

"Hell yeah, that's what I like to hear." Maya smiled and ready her powers.

"Nyet, not yet." Kharkov urged Maya to stop.

"What?" The glow on her hand disappeared.

"Since this is the first day, we'll go the basic and slowly climb up. Like a baby, slowly crawling, then walk, then run." Kharkov took off his jacket, revealing a well build body built like a fighter. "Are you comfortable with that attire?"

Maya looked down and look at Kharkov. "Yeah, I think I'm good."

"We're going to do a few stretching and then jog around Tretho." Kharkov clapped his hands enthusiastically and started to warm up his body. "Follow my lead."

"Alright." Maya nodded.

Kharkov made a few basic stretching that focused on the neck, arms, waist, legs and feet. Maya followed each movement that Kharkov made and she was starting to feel blood pumping to her veins. Kharkov was enjoying every moment of it; his fighter built body was surely earned. Maya, on the other hand, was getting a bit sweaty. It seemed that she underestimated the program yet again.

"Enough stretching Maya, time to jog till sunset." Kharkov smiled.

"Sunset?!?" The sun was barely up at Tretho.

Kharkov laughed loudly and started to jog at a certain direction. "Davai! Davai!"

Maya shook her head but jogged no matter what, she knew what she signed up for.

* * *

At The Courtyard, Red was preparing lunch for Kharkov and Maya. Rather than Grass Biscuit and water, Red felt that Maya needed more than that for today. The first day was always the hardest on, so Red must give her the best meal for today's teaching. He stood in front of the pot and stirred all the ingredient that was already being put. He prepared some fruit juice for Maya so that she could continue her training for the remaining of the days. The portion was already set and he made sure the food and juice were enough to feed all of them and also for dinner.

Suddenly she heard the loud pants, Red glance at his back. Kharkov carried Maya at his arms, The Blue Siren already passed out. Red glanced at Maya then at Kharkov, expecting an answer.

"I may or may not push her too much." Kharkov smiled innocently.

Red shook his head slowly. "Put her there and I'll get a bucket of water."

"She's alright Red, just another day working the body." Kharkov moved to a place where he could let Maya rest. "It's part of the process comrade."

"Part of the process my ass." Red picked up a bucket and went to the nearest water fountain. "Chances are she can't even feel her legs right now."

"No pain, no gain." Kharkov shrugged and put Maya down. "No better way but old school."

**Day 7**

She sat on the floor at the centre of the temple with Akari. She bought nothing during her time with Akari, she stood straight and waited for The Host to speak.

"Today, you will begin your training with me." Akari smiled at Maya.

"Yes Host Akari." Maya said eagerly.

"Being a Siren just like you, I will mentor you about Nonua or the heart. As of now, there's nobody more qualified to teach you such subject other than me, seeing that The Searchers are not Sirens." The Host said. "When it comes to learning about Nonua, there are many books that you can read about it. I urge you to do your own research about it during your free time. If you need some time to read, please inform me as I have no problem giving you time to research about it."

"I will and eager to learn from you Host Akari." Maya said.

"Good, today we will meditate." Akari closed her eyes. "There are no chants to speak, just close your eyes and focus."

"Focus on what Host?" Maya asked.

"On your powers." Akari took a deep breath and her Siren mark started to glow. "Address its existence but do not use it."

Such concept was never heard before by Maya. Usually if she was to focus on her powers, she would ultimately use it. She tried to make sense out of it and eventually understand certain aspects of it. Maya closed her eyes and emptied her thoughts. Her situation reminded her of The Abbey, less chants and less praise than before. A welcome addition.

Taking a deep breath, she diminished any kind of thought that surfaced on her mind. The first thirty minutes was easy, the enthusiasm was really helpful. But came the thirty-first minute, it was a whole different situation. All manners of things started to emerge, doubt, distraction and questions. All came at once. Maya tried to counter with deep breaths but it seemed to be ineffective. Her face started to turn bitter, struggling to close her eyes and stay still.

"Maya?" Akari called.

Maya opened her eyes and quickly spoke. "Yes is there something I need to do?"

"You are not at peace little one." The Host stated. "We have all the time of the day. Let's try this again."

Maya sighed slowly and heavily. She closed her eyes again and restarted her meditation.

* * *

As the day ended, Maya returned back to her room exhausted emotionally and spiritual. All of her energy has been drained and her posture was the indicator. Neck and shoulders slumped down like the hunchback of Notre Dame. Walking at a pace of a soulless zombie; taking all her time putting on foot in front of the other. She twisted the knob of the door and entered her room. Closing the door and instantly locked it. Nobody would visit her during the night but she felt safe whenever the lock was initiated.

She put her forehead on the wooden door and sighed again. She was all alone in her dark room.

The Blue Siren turned her body to her back and went to her beloved bed. She collapsed to the single bed and sink into the mattress. The clean sheets and the soft pillow were a good friend at her depressed state. She turned her body around and looked at the ceiling. Maya realized that ever since she arrived at Tretho, she constantly mused at the ceiling and thought of many things. She had no music or entertainment so that she could distract herself from the problems. She loved reading but sometimes reading is stressful, it requires focus.

After a while, she realized that she missed home. She missed the beers that were sold cheap at the local bar. Also the gambling slots, the craziness of Pandora, the odd freedom and also danger that associated with it. She missed her friends such as Lilith, Mordecai, Bricks, Zero, Salvador, Krieg, and her one and only roommate Gaige. She wondered what the young inventor has been up to lately. With The Resistance triumphed again, she wondered how Axton was doing. Did he return back to home after all Hyperion business was done? Axton may be high spirited but the man was the most secretive of all her friends.

Whenever Maya thought about her family back at Overlook, the new base of The Resistance, she started to have regrets on why she chooses to follow The Searchers. Sure she came to Pandora to fight but after seeing all the challenges that she was currently facing, was it worth it? Maya shook her head and closed her eyes, she had given up the day and wanted to sleep.

"What did you put yourself into this time Maya…." She muttered to herself.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Day 11**

"Alright Blue, today we are going to learn about the types of Siren but before that, I want a summary about our previous session."

"Okay." Maya started to open her notebook and track the notes with her finger. "We talked about Eridians right?"

"Yup." Red leaned at the blackboard.

"So Eridians….. uhhh.." As she tracked down her notes, she realized what she wanted. "Eridians are alien beings capable of being in multiple dimensions at will. Tall, thin and telepathic, Eridians are often associated as gods throughout many civilisations that have records about Eridians. As of now, Eridians are still a mystery from the place of origins, notable habitat, culture and many other things. There is a big correlation of Eridians and Border planets, though substantial proof is still to be found as there are millions of Border planets in the galaxy and the only planet that has definite correlation is Pandora and Nekerotafeyo."

Maya stopped and looked at Red, his reaction was closed eyes and a nod.

"Nice Blue, that's more like it." Red complimented.

"Thank you Searcher Red."

"Many scholars believe that the first Siren was not a woman but a man." Red took the chalk and started writing. "Remember the statue at Temple of Truth?"

"Yes, the Siren in the middle."

"That's the wife of the first Siren, Hewina. There is no statue of Sirenos as there's no record of its shape. Sirenos was said to be one of the most powerful Eridians to ever exist, in fact it was worshipped by many civilisations but with different names. There are many interpretations of how Sirenos met Hewina but it universally agreed that Sirenos found Hewina praying at one of his temples." Red glanced at Maya. "Despite how powerful Sirenos claimed to be, a woman's love manages to tame it."

"Wow." Maya was amazed.

"Since Hewina was just a normal human, for Sirenos to interact, it needed to become something that Hewina is familiar with. So Sirenos transformed itself into a man. During another day of praying, Hewina met a handsome man outside the temple that she meditated, wearing only rags to cover his body. They both interacted and fell in love.

Red turned to Maya. "What happened when two people fall in love?"

"They have babies?" Maya answered but has a pinch of doubt.

"Correct." Red turned to the blackboard and wrote again. "The progenitors were only two, that's where our topics starts.

"The two progenitors were twins and female, both were similar but not the same. The names were forgotten in time and various Sirens names were made to make it simple. Tiqa and Qati, Kila and Kili, you can research in your free time. The name is not important but their characteristic is. One had a mark on her left hand while the other did not. Two Siren types emerged, Siren Majoris and Siren Minoris."

"_Majoris_ and _Minoris_..." Maya tried to understand.

"Siren Majoris are Sirens who clearly have special power from the start." Red pointed at Maya. "They don't need training, they can simply use their powers on demand without any trouble. Yes, deeper understanding of your powers needs more training but it is agreed that Siren Majoris are powerful on the onset."

Maya glanced at her Siren hand and nodded.

"While Siren Minoris are Sirens who have a weak trace of Siren power, requires far more training and time to even know and use it. To put it simply, Minoris are normal female humans who apparently have traces of Siren in their DNA. What Majoris has is power, what Minoris has is number. Through my research, I discovered that for every Majoris, there will be one hundred thousand Minoris."

"So how about that thing that people always say. There's always six Sirens at any given time. Is that true?"

"It's just a myth, Siren lives among us but we just don't know, even Searchers have a hard time to track. Whoever is a Siren is a descendant of Sirenos and Hewina automatically; I have yet to see a woman that has no connection with the two to have Siren powers. But other than that, everything is possible as we can neither confirm nor deny it."

"So does that mean that me and Lilith are related?" Maya inquired.

"For sure." Red nodded. "If we have a family tree, you should have at least one common ancestor."

"That's very interesting; I never knew it would be this magnificent."

"Okay, back to Majoris and Minoris." Red writes again. "So I told you about how to identify a Siren type. I want to tell you the rules or way of life about each type of Siren. Let's start with Minoris.

"Minoris are essentially normal human beings but with the potential to become a full fledge Siren Majoris. Now, how easily for a Minoris to become a Majoris depends on how strong the Siren lineage is in her blood. Throughout my journey as a Searcher, around 70% of Sirens chosen that I found are Minoris, not Majoris."

Maya raised her hand. "What is the way of a Minoris to be a Majoris?"

"Good question." Red turned to Maya. "One is proper training. Meaning that you meditate even more, finding what your power is and really utilize it. The only problem with Siren Minoris is that they usually themselves do not know that they are Siren to begin with. If they do know that they have Siren blood in them, then they need to discover what their power is and actually train it."

"So how does a Minoris discover her power?"

"Well how do you know about your powers Blue?"

"Well, I'm a Majoris right? So I kinda know ever since the beginning."

"But when did you actually realize your powers and actually use it? I know you have had your powers ever since the beginning but when was the time you actually have control over it?"

"Around ten I guess."

"And it's safe to say you were going through your puberty at the time." Red pointed out. "The power suddenly emerges like crazy right?"

"Well…" Maya tried to remember the time when she knew her powers. "You could say like that."

"Minoris Sirens go through the same process, time may vary, but at one point in their lifetime, a Minoris discover their powers out of nothing. Some at the age eighteen while the oldest is at ninety. Extreme cases were at their deathbed so we can only guess."

"So from what I'm getting, Minoris Sirens are sleeping Sirens." Maya concluded. "Unlike normal humans, they have the possibility to become a Siren like me?"

"Correct." Red said. "Good observation Blue. We see the fitter the Siren is, mentally, physically and spiritually, the higher the chance to unlock their powers."

"So a Minoris Siren can be a Majoris Siren, if the conditions are met."

"Yup. Other than that, they live similar lives to any normal human being. They marry, eat and get kids like normal people. Now write your notes."

Maya nodded and proceeded to write in her book. After a considerable moment, Maya reviewed it and confirmed that she was finished.

Maya looked at Red. "So how about Siren Majoris?"

"A Majoris has their power since birth. Minoris Sirens don't have Siren marks, Majoris Sirens do have it since birth. We see this many times that a Siren Majoris can harness her powers since childhood, the youngest that I have seen was six. Not only a Majoris have unprecedented powers, Majoris Sirens has a deeper connection towards Eridians and Eridians artefacts, for example an Eridium or a vault key. That's why there are some rumours that some Sirens married an Eridians, but since Eridians have been long gone, we don't know whether it's true or not."

"Nice…" Maya spoke.

"And here are the negatives." Red said. "One, A Siren Majoris can never have more than one child."

"What?" Maya was surprised.

"I think it's safe to say that you can only get one kid Blue. It keeps the Majoris numbers rather consistent throughout the years, that's why Sirens like you are kept in hiding, so much power but so little in numbers. It's really an unwritten rule, if you ask The Host, she would deny it. But honestly speaking, most Siren Majoris would get only one female child in their lifetime. There's, of course, many Siren Majoris who try to have a second one, but it seems it would prove fatal for the mother if not both of them."

Maya was shocked to hear the news and had nothing to comment.

"Number two, Maya, is matricide. Majoris Sirens have a considerable chance to kill their mothers. Some accidental, some cultural, I can't really say anything definite. One of the most notable Siren that kills her mother was Commandant Steele. So the fact she was an Atlas elite is no joke."

"Is there any explanation why such a thing happens to many Majoris Sirens?"

"Well you could say that a good amount of Sirens are psychopaths, so we could correlate that with the matricide issue. One source says that a Siren child can be too weak to live and the only remedy was to kill the mother so that she could steal her mother's energy. Records show that a Siren leader, another topic which is Siren hierarchy for another time, was killed by her daughter. The Siren society received it as normal but I think that depends on what society we speak of. It's more of a power issue rather than a personal issue."

"So there is a chance that my child wants to kill me?"

"I don't know. It's pretty normal for a normal person to want to kill their parents if their parents treat them badly, right? So why treat Siren differently. So treat your kid properly Blue and if she's weak, find a way."

"Noted." Maya really hoped that she would not forget such information.

"Lastly," Red looked at Maya and leaned at the blackboard. "Three, the more powers that a Majoris use, the shorter the life spans. I have found that there is a safe limit, daily mild use will not shorten your life but excessive explosive uses prove to be fatal."

"How excessive is excessive?" Maya asked.

"Well a good indicator is loss of breath; you use your powers so much that you just can't breathe. Another is prolonged soreness of the arm that stretches weeks. There are others signs such as numbness, headaches and such and such."

"What if I'm in a serious situation where I really need to use excessive amounts? What can I do to help myself?"

"Your body has adrenaline and the adrenaline can naturally stretch your powers to the limit. You also can train even more but the training is complex and that you have to refer to Searcher Kharkov. Last but not advisable, you can stretch it by using Eridium but death is imminent."

"How does Eridium enhances a Siren's capabilities?" Maya asked.

"The enhancement is just merely a reaction. The Eridium is used by Eridians, you, as a Siren, can harness it too. Research found that Eridium attacks the body system in a way that shocks the body. The body realizes the Eridium, tries to protect the body by using all the energy reserves and strengthening the body. Two possibilities would happen, one would be the Eridium would be gone and the body would be awfully exhausted. Two would be that the Eridium would just be too much that the reserve would be all but gone and the body would die the moment the Eridium flush out.

Then it was silent. Red pondered a bit on the floor and took a deep breath.

"I've seen many cases of Eridium usage but the worst was Angel." Red looked at Maya with concerned eyes. "Were you close to her?"

"The first and last time I met was BNK3R when we invaded her place. The only thing I could say about her was that she was a nice person." Maya asked with a soft tone. "What happened to her Red?"

"Since I worked with Hyperion, I manage to get access to many files." Red crossed his arm and looked down. "One of the files was an autopsy report about Angel. Of course, I'm a Searcher, I need to know about her. I don't know how to explain it to you but she's long dead from the inside. The only thing I could say about her condition after her death, to put it simply, she had cancer cells all over her body. From the brain, spinal cord, intestines, you name it."

"Can't believe her own father did it to her…" Maya sadly mentioned. "We disconnected the vault key from her and I think it was the right choice. Was it the right choice Red? Was there a chance?"

"There's always a chance to save a patient. I think that's what the late Alesia would think of, to which I cannot argue. But at the time, you could say that's the best choice." Red did not want to go into the morality of Maya's decision and focus on the subject. "Remember Maya, don't do Eridium. Once you get one hit and you will get hooked."

"Well after seeing Lilith, I really don't want to touch it."

"Good." Red clapped his hands. "Now, to the books that you will study for the whole day."


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Day 22**

"Come on Maya, don't slow down, don't slow down." Kharkov ordered.

"I'm trying my best… to not not move here…" Maya was sweating like a river.

Kharkov training camp. One of the most intense training sessions that a man can endure. So much so that there were days that Maya had to rest one or two days in her bed to recover. Her learning itinerary has changed drastically that her mentors agreed to make it flexible. No longer would she follow the three days model where the teachers have their own days. Now, the mentors would change their days. Sometimes, three days of Kharkov and two days of The Host and none from Red. It was a mess comparative to the norm but Red has planned it very well that Maya has performed optimally.

Kharkov and Maya were jogging at a quicker pace than before. It was already dusk and about to reach sundown. They have been circling around the City of Stone, The Courtyard, The Fields and also The Forest. They would rest only when Maya could no longer breathe or collapse. Since Maya has almost been in Tretho for almost a month, she was in fit shape. The best shape that she could ever be. Her body was athletic, so much so that her abdomen muscles could be seen. All of it was thanks to Red's diet and Kharkov training.

But even with her physical improvement, she was still not close to Kharkov. Each session, Kharkov would always be the last one standing. No matter how rigorous it was, the blonde soldier would always have a smile at his face and a laugh to spare.

"_Poyekhali!_ (Let's go!)" Kharkov was motivated. "You could do it Maya."

"Ahh!" Maya closed her eyes and pushed her body to its limits.

The two were side by side when they jog but now Maya was leading. The first time she would ever do so but it seemed that Kharkov was going easy. She ran and ran, feeling the last drop of adrenaline that her body can provide and made sure to use all thighs muscles. It was an exhilarating experience.

"That's how you do it Siren!" Kharkov was catching up but he made sure that he was following her back. "Come on, almost there reaching The Courtyard."

One could see the stress in Maya's face. Her light skin turned red, her heart pumping at one hundred percent, the limit was reached. She opened her eyes and saw The Courtyard. Red was waiting for the two of them, with his arms crossed at the back. He realized Maya and Kharkov and put his hands on his hips, impressed on the scene. A smile formed, Maya could not wait to reach the end. But could she reach it? She was already gassed out, her muscles were fatigued, her heart screamed stop. Her body started to slump down and her legs started to grow weak. She could fall at any moment.

"No, no Maya. You're almost there!" Kharkov moved closer and pushed her back. "We're almost there friend!"

"I can't." Maya shook her head and started to slow down. "I'm gonna die…."

"Use your powers and focus on your legs." The mentor said.

"I…. can't."

"Do it!" Kharkov shouted.

Maya closed her eyes and followed what was ordered. Her Siren marks glowed and her eyes too. A jolt of energy emerged and it made her move quicker like a drug. Her pace incrementally increased and she was confident that she could reach it. Kharkov laughed by her side and patted her back at the same time. A few metres away and Red was clapping his hands. He moved to the side suddenly and Maya wondered why.

Abruptly, her Siren mark went null and all of her energy was gone. Just as she reached Red, she fell down and landed on her face. She was spirited but her muscles gave up on her. She rolled a few times and cannot do anything to stop it. Eventually she did stop but sand and dust clouded around her. She coughed and coughed, desperate for the air she needed. She could feel that she had cut herself by the pebble that she stumbled into. Because she was sweating, dust and sand stick to her cheeks and her hair was a mess. Maya couldn't care less, she had reached her goal.

As the dust settled, Maya saw her two mentors standing beside her and looking down. Kharkov put his hands on his hips and made his cheery smile. Red, who was often serious, curled his lips and nodded his head. That was her proof that she qualified. A big confidence boost for Maya without a doubt.

"Hahaha!" Kharkov laughed. "I told you so Red!"

"I have to say, I'm impressed. You two proved me wrong." Red crossed his arms. "You're a mess Blue."

Maya smiled but was barely capable of speaking. "I can't feel my body…"

"That's part of the session." Kharkov laughed again.

"I'll get the necessary things. Wait for me." Red left the scene.

Kharkov shook his head and lowered his body. He put his two hands under Maya and lifted her up. There was a broken pillar that collapsed and Kharkov went over to it. He put Maya down and let her lean on the pillar. Maya was like a cripple woman, all her body below the neck, she was incapable to move. The training was truly rigorous and taxing. Red returned and with him, two buckets of water and a leather bag.

"Kharkov, step aside." Red ordered.

Kharkov glanced to his back and saw Red, he quickly got up and raised his hands. Red passed one bucket to Kharkov and stood in front of Maya. He splashed Maya with the bucket of water and Maya gasped for air. Red never warned her, he simply did and never explained.

"The fuck Red!" Maya started to shiver. Steam started to emerge from Maya's body, showing how hot her body was.

"There's no better way for cooling the body instantly. Deal with it Blue." Red opened his bag and took out a towel. He passed it to Kharkov and moved towards Maya.

"Well you can warn me first, can you?" The water was so cold.

"Alright, alright, it's my fault." Red covered the towel at Maya's head. "Stay still and let me help you."

"Ughh…" Maya moaned.

Red proceeded to massage Maya. First he started with her legs then her torso, shoulder and arms. Red used his knowledge and skills, focusing at the most important joints. Maya squirmed and quiver, especially when Red started to massage Maya's marks. Red did not care about her feelings, Red only cared about her wellbeing. Kharkov looked from afar and was not surprised with Red's attitude.

"You know Red, why not give some slack to Maya? She's doing good to be honest." Kharkov smiled.

"There's this thing called the horse, the carrot and the whip. She's the horse, you're the carrot, and I'm the whip." Red pushed his finger on Maya's right thigh.

"Ouch!" Maya screamed. "God Red, you're killing me here."

"You know what you signed up for Blue."

Maya's face turned bitter, eyes closed and forehead full with wrinkles. Painful but necessary, she could feel the soreness seeps away soon after Red focused on a limb. As she opened her eyes and took deep breaths, she realized that Kharkov was stripping his shirt off. Miraculously, all her pain was gone and her cheeks quickly turned red. She gulped her throat and continued gazing upon the beautiful carved body of Kharkov. Red realized there was no hissing coming from Maya, she looked at Maya with confused brows. He glanced at her back and Kharkov cooled himself with a bucket of water, only his boxer was left to conceal. Everything else was bare for the public to see. Red quickly moved his hand to cover Maya's eyes; she expressed her disagreement with a grunt.

"Show off." Red said to Kharkov.

Kharkov brushes off the water on his face and slicks his hair back. "What?"

"You just had to strip in front of her."

"Opa, I thought she was occupied with you." Kharkov pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, Blondie gotta show his muscle when he can right?" Red moved his hand away and Maya quickly focused back on Kharkov. "See?"

"Alright." Kharkov shrugged and moved to another place. "After this we're going to check her wings."

"Roger on that." Red nodded.

Maya followed her gaze at Kharkov until he was no longer near. Kharkov took another place to dry himself up and cool down. Maya bit her lip and released a sigh. Maya was asexual and care for no man or woman; but seeing Kharkov's body turn her on and questioned her sexuality. She looked at Red and the knowledgeable Searcher gave a smirk and a dry laugh.

"What?" Maya was embarrassed of her perverted actions.

"I thought you were asexual?" Red continued his massage on Maya while keeping eye contact.

"No comment."

"Well okay Blue, but so you know, he's married."

"What?"

Red laughed and shook his head. "Always the same reaction."

* * *

After a few hours of adequate rest, The Searchers and The Siren prepped the table for dinner. Maya and Kharkov were responsible for making the table ready. Red was putting the finishing touches on the main dish. It was curry with a mixture of chicken, fish and crickets. Red smelled the food and nodded.

"Dinner's ready." Red offered his hand to the air and waited. "Bowl."

Kharkov took all the three bowls and gave it to Maya. He gestured to her to go to Red and she followed without any objections. Maya moved and gave the bowls to Red, one by one. The cook filled each bowl with curry then gave to the Siren assistant. Not long did Maya's hand was occupied fully. Red gestured Maya to go first, he wanted to make sure the main dish could be eaten until tomorrow morning. Maya proceeded to the table and Kharkov was already seated, waiting for his bowl to come to him. Maya put Kharkov's bowl in front of him and the man started to rub his palms together. Maya put her bowl after Red's and sat down to her normal seat.

"I think that's enough Red, come and join us to eat." Kharkov called.

"I'm coming, just chill Blondie." Red closed the pot and put the ladle on top of the cover. Red sat beside Kharkov and took his spoon. "What are you guys waiting for? Eat. I'm not the one that runs around the city for the whole day."

Kharkov patted Red's back and began to eat his meal. A fit body like Kharkov requires a well balanced diet and Red provides all of it in his cookery. Even Maya, though entered just recently, experienced gains on all physical aspects. So Red was no joke when it comes to nutrition. Maya took her time and immerse herself upon the food. Back in Pandora, her diet mainly consists of beer, water and pizza. Rarely anyone cooked in Overlook or even Sanctuary. With Red's cooking, Maya finally indulges on real food rather than the usual non nutritional high fat fast food that she would usually eat.

She looked at the food and Maya savoured the smell. She took a spoon and ate the food. The spoon entered the mouth and left the food for the tongue to take. The warm texture. The rich spices. It made her eyes turn up and released an orgasmic groan. She stared at Red and could not believe what the Searcher had cooked. Each and every day, he would somehow overdo his cooking.

"Red, you always make good food." Maya swallowed the food. "How do you do it?"

"I got my secrets Blue." Red shrugged.

"Like I said." Kharkov intervened. "If Red was a woman, I would certainly lock him down and marry him."

"Just eat will ya?" Red said. "After both of you finished eating, we're going to check on Maya's wings. After that, we end the day. Plus, you guys really need to shower, even a skunk won't be near with you two."

"Say, why is it so important to see my wings?" Maya asked.

"Wings are a good measurement for a Siren's physical capabilities." Kharkov answered. "From the outset, you would conclude that every Siren wings are the same. Truth is, they are not, my friend. There are small details that we can differentiate from other Sirens. With all the little details, we can truly tap your physical potential."

Hearing that, Maya quickly consumed her food until the bowl was clean. "I'm done." She was bored with academics and spiritual studies, she wanted to see the physical aspects so badly.

Kharkov and Red saw the abrupt and quick eating of Maya. They both looked at each and shook their heads. Kharkov reacted with a small laugh and nodded. "Okay, let's check your wings Maya."

The three of them left the table and went into the middle of The Courtyard. Kharkov and Red stood side by side, having distance between Maya so that she could do her business.

"Alright Maya," Kharkov said. "I think you know what you need to do."

Maya nodded.

She focused on her powers and marks started to glow. As the marks glow, so do her wings started to appear. To her own fascination, she felt a powerful sensation, more powerful than the previous that she used her powers. The wings fully spanned, the blue hue was intense and the light was almost reaching blinding levels. Maya was surprised with her own ability. She looked left and right, she realized that her wings had become bigger than usual. At one point during the training, Maya doubted the training that she went through would make her stronger. But seeing her wings right now, all the doubts were gone.

"So…" Maya looked at Kharkov with more confidence than ever. "What do you think?"

Kharkov approached closer and moved around her. He stood at the back and made observations on the wings. "Interesting."

"What is interesting?" Maya glanced at Kharkov.

"Give him some time Blue, you'll get your answer." Red interjected.

Kharkov put his hands together and rubbed it fiercely. "I'm going to touch your wings so please be ready."

"You can't touch Siren wings, even I ca-!" Maya felt a hand touching a part of her body; she quickly turned and moved away from Kharkov.

"See?" Kharkov shrugged.

"That's really weird…" Maya said.

"Come on now, I want to end the day." Kharkov called her closer.

Maya closed her eyes and sighed. Taking a deep breath to calm her down and slowly she approached Kharkov. She always sees her wings but never feel like she has a pair. With Kharkov touching it, Maya was amazed and finally felt that the wings were a part of her body. Maya stood in front of Kharkov and nodded, telling Kharkov that she was ready for any examination. Kharkov rubbed his hands together again then started to touch the blue ethereal wings. Maya quivered but stood still. Kharkov started to move his palms around the wings itself.

"Wings are staples indicators of any Siren." Kharkov started to move at the right wing. "You can learn many things about a Siren just by her wings. Her personality, her powers, her age, her birth season and if you are truly knowledgeable, even her future."

"Really?" Maya opened her eyes and glanced behind.

"Yes my friend." Kharkov nodded and moved to the left wing. "Hewina loved birds, so Sirenos granted her children wings as a blessing. The wider the wing span, the stronger a Siren is. Most Sirens have two wings but there are some powerful Sirens who have four wings."

Kharkov moved away and put his hand on his waist. "I think that's it, we're done."

Maya turned off her Siren powers in an instant and the wings instantly faded. Red approached the two and stood between them.

"What is the consensus Searcher Kharkov?" Maya asked.

Kharkov glanced at Red then started to speak. "You have a silent temper, meaning, you may be silent but when the temper hits, it really hits. That you have to improve Maya, it could be your downfall if you make a mistake and your temper hits."

"How did you know?" Maya was surprised.

"You tend to doubt yourself, thinking that you are not enough. At the same time, you hate people who think that you are a weak Siren. Quite confusing but understandable." Kharkov explained. "You are really searching your roots, supposedly your parents or family. I think that's the reason that you are very keen to learn about your Siren lineage."

Maya was silent. Nobody knew about her motivations to fight and learn about Sirens, it was all to herself and she was never open to such topics.

Seeing Maya tensed up, Kharkov approached Maya then put his hand on her shoulder. "I have good news to tell Maya."

"That is?" Maya looked up to Kharkov.

"Your lineage is the purest I have ever seen." Kharkov smiled. "I don't know how to explain but judging by your wings, your blood is certainly impressive. There could be a chance that your family tree has some of the notable Sirens of your race."

"Really?" Maya was happy hearing it. "That means we can track them right?"

"Given enough time and effort, we can." Kharkov giggled. "We're Searchers to begin with so we can think about it later."

"Yes!" Maya celebrated. "Finally, I'm getting some results."

"Calm down Blue." Red said. "You still have training to finish."

"I'll track them after training of course…" Maya grin innocently.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Day 27**

Maya and Akari were together, chanting the old Siren language that even Maya couldn't understand. They sat together at the centre of the Temple of Truth, the koi fishes circled around the pool, complete focus was achieved for the first time for the blue Siren. They both closed their eyes and the marks pulsated together. Akari was gold while Maya was blue. It was like LED lighting being programmed to dim and brighten at the same time.

Maya was not fond of spiritual teachings. Her days at The Abbey made her dislike such topics. She was fond of Searcher Red's teaching, history and philosophy that she had never heard. Searcher Kharkov was also something she liked, bit by bit, she could feel the improvement. It was tiring and painful but worth it since the results were very visible. But when it comes to spiritual subjects, involving Nonua, it was monotonous and bland.

"You're not at peace little one." Akari said.

Maya shook her head. "No, I am at peace."

"The creases of your forehead tell me otherwise."

"You opened your eyes!" Maya opened her eyes seeing Akari giggling by herself. "You said to close our eyes during meditation."

"Of course, but you're the student now is it not?"

"I need a break, Host." Maya stood up. "Meditating is making me tired."

"Oh?" Akari also stood up at the same time. "We just meditated for a few hours and you're tired?"

"Well I'm tired of doing nothing."

"Oh, you think meditation is nothing?"

"Well yes, we just sit and chant, as if it makes any difference Host Akari."

"Then I think you're doing it wrong."

Maya sighed. "I did everything that you tell me to do. I don't feel any different. Unlike with-"

"The other Searchers?" Akari finished what Maya wanted to say.

Maya paused for a moment and looked at Akari. Maya was being insubordinate and she finally realized her foolishness towards Akari. "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to-"

"To speak of what your heart feels?" Akari finished Maya's words again. "There is nothing wrong with being honest to oneself to another in a polite manner Little One."

"How are you doing that?" Maya took a step back with a confused face.

"The heart can tell me many things. Yours is one of them." Akari said. "That is part of the teachings involving Nonua, to understand its language. I think we should have some tea, let's go to The Courtyard and ask Red to make us some nourishments."

* * *

Akari and Maya sat down at the dining table of The Courtyard. The atmosphere was calm, bird chirping at the background, The Courtyard had vibrant plants living at the cracks of the stones. Searcher Red was there, prepping the meal today as he always did. Akari had requested some drinks for her and Maya and Red answered with a nod. He quickly went to another part of The Courtyard where a separate place to make the drinks. Maya and Akari waited for their drinks while observing Red making it.

"I see that whenever it comes to my sessions, you have a certain friction." Akari began. "May I know why Little One?"

"Well back at Athenas, I've been considered as a Goddess." Maya explained. "The Abbey people used me to control the people of Athenas. They _teach_ to be patient, to be obedient in the name of The Siren Race but in reality, they just wanted to suppress my anger. They wanted to control me so that they could control the people. "

"Is that why you are always restless? Because of your troubled past?"

"My troubled pass is what made me today and I'm going to hold it for the rest of my life."

"Very well then, hold it." Akari agreed.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to say something like letting go or forgiveness." Maya looked at Akari.

"Well if I tell you so, would you follow?" Akari looked at her student. "I think not. I can only say that most of the time that we kept dwelling on the pass, we forsake the future. But if it makes you feel better to hold your troubled pass, then so be it."

Maya was silent and pondered on her words. Truth to be told, holding to the pass was an exhaustive act. It does fuel her and make her senses high to be the better Siren, but the cost of it can sometimes be unbearable.

"That's the heart speaking to you, the Nonua." Akari pointed to her chest. "The heart knows what it wants Maya, you can't lie to it. If your heart wants to dwell on your past, then do so. But the heart is rarely a straightforward character, so you must take time and understand your heart."

Red arrived at the table with two mugs. He put the two mugs between the Sirens and nodded to both of the lovely ladies. He went off to the kitchen, restarting his work that he just left. Two hot teas with a slice of lemon on top of it one each cup. Warm and smelled nice, it calmed the strained nerves. They both have a sip and enjoyed the taste that the drink provided.

"Delicious isn't it?" Akari inquired.

Maya nodded.

"Have you ever wondered why you drink that cup of tea?" Akari questioned.

"Because I like lemon tea."

"Are you sure? Do you like the warmth of the water? Or maybe the tea? The zest of the lemon? What if the lemon tea is added ice, would you still enjoy it? Ask yourself that Maya and tell me." Akari finished. "What do you like about it?"

Maya looked down at her tea and pondered for a moment. The questions riddled her mind and she started to deconstruct each one. Massaging her chin, a few hums were made; Maya came to conclusion. She looked at Akari and gave her answer to the master.

"I like company." Maya said. "I like spending time with people and just talk like you and I would sometimes do."

"Good." Akari sipped her tea. "Then we can learn about the basics of Nonua, this time you don't need to write your notes."

"Are you sure my Host? Sometimes the teaching can be so long and I tend to forget."

"Your heart is you Little One, it resonates so close, closer than a mother to her child. Do not underestimate it." Akari lectured. "Shall we begin?"

"I'm ready." Maya put down her drink.

"Nonua is what covers the soul. The soul is driven by passion. Passion cannot be distinguished." Akari taught. "The mind is the one distinguishes the right and wrongs, that's why ideology and morals are often conflicted, it's basically what the heart wants but doesn't know which to choose or which is the right one.

"Our race is special because we have direct access to the most powerful source of the body." Akari patted her chest. "The heart. Realize that what the heart desires is the basis of all things. To understand it better, children are the best example of the heart. When you were a child, have you ever had the thoughts that you have right now?"

"No, I never had the thoughts I have right now." Maya answered.

"Indeed, because what a child wants is to survive, to get the basic needs. A child knows of what it needs but rarely does it understand what the need is. Innocence can also be interpreted as stupidity but a child is certainly stupid since it just has started to live. And if a child is stupid then that means?"

"The heart is also stupid." Maya said.

"Correct." Akari nodded. "The repercussions of a human following his or her desire blindly are big. Sirens have bigger repercussions. That's where we need to learn about the heart and how we can control it, or what most people say achieving peace. That's why you need to learn about Nonua."

"When you said about having access to the heart, what do you mean?" Maya asked.

"The marks that we have are called Channels." Akari showed her golden Siren mark. "The root of these Channels is from the heart. The more intense the passion the stronger your power. Have you forgotten during your fight with Red? You almost killed him."

"Not my proudest moment…" Maya grinded her teeths.

The two Sirens glanced at Red that was cutting onions; he realized the gazes and looked at them back. Maya smiled at him and waved her hand. Red shrugged his shoulders and continued cutting onions.

"But it was anger that fuels you, that what made you unleash your powers." Akari sipped her tea. "Anger can be so intense, but it is passion nevertheless and Nonua is passion."

"So you're saying that emotion is passion too?" Maya massaged her chin.

"Emotion is a by-product of passion. For example, a child loves sweets, when he eats it, what emotion emerges?"

"Happiness, joy, ecstasy."

"Passion is what we pursue and emotion is what we get out of that pursuit. That is the basis of Nonua, a true Siren would always give her heart the attention it demands."

"If that's the case, then why do we need to meditate for days or even weeks." Maya complained. "I mean, we're just sitting and chanting. What does it do to the heart?"

"Meditation disciplined the heart." She pointed at Maya. "The heart may be a child but we are adults Maya. Even though you're doing productive things, mostly Nomine' and Naraane, you cannot leave Nonua behind. Because if you do, you will find no meaning in what you do and eventually you will feel enraged, saddened or both of them at the same time.

"Meditation is a language that only the heart can understand, to be clear; I too do not understand fully what the chant means other than a rough translation of ancient Siren language. But it does not matter as the heart calms down and the only reason for meditation is to calm the heart. Do you understand Little One?"

"If that's the case, then why when I meditate, I don't feel any better than before?" Maya said.

"Because you did not empty your thoughts, you keep revisiting your troubled past and filling the heart with all the resentment." Akari explained. "That's why I told you to empty your thoughts every time we begin our sessions. But it seemed that you lie to me every time. Isn't that right Maya?"

Maya was quiet. She was caught red handed and one could wonder how long did Akari let her lie. Maya was clueless on how to react properly in such a situation. She was not a good liar to begin with and she thought that she could get away from lying once but the glare from Akari was not broken and excruciating at that. Maya lowered her gaze and lowered her voice.

"I'm… sorry." Maya said.

"I'm not angry with you Little One. What I say to you is only for the betterment of you." Akari put down her cup.

Akari insisted Maya put her cup on the table. Akari's cup was empty while Maya was not. Akari called Red and gestured to him to refill her tea, the young man nodded and went to take the teapot not far.

"Nonua is like a cup, passion is like the contents of the cup. And your cup is full of your past. How can I teach you with new things when your cup is already full?" Red arrived to Akari side and filled her cup full. "For you to accept new things, you must create new space for the new things ahead. Sometimes you have to put away the old to welcome the new."

"I'll try…" Maya said in a hesitant way.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Day 55**

"Here's your score Blue, a B" Searcher Red gave a piece of paper that has a red alphabet.

"What?" Maya took the paper. "I swear that I could at least get a flat A on the quiz."

"Well apparently you didn't." Red put his hands on his waist. "You glanced over a few questions, getting a bit cocky eh?"

"Ughh, I hate the small mistakes." She put down the paper. "Alright Maya, you'll get the A next time."

"Now that's the right mentality." Red pointed at her.

Searcher Red moved away from Maya's desk and went to the blackboard. He took the chalk and started writing on the empty board. "Alright Blue, summarise the previous lesson that we discussed."

The Blue Siren went to her notebook and skimmed a few pages. She found the page that she desired and read it quickly. "Last time we learned that most of the teaching that we are referring to is from The Siren Society. The Siren Society is the main capital of Terra Hewina, the planet where most Siren came, the home of Hewina and Sirenos themselves. That is the place where most Siren lived and flourished."

"Good." Red continued writing a blackboard. "Any questions on that?"

"What happened to the planet? I mean, shouldn't Siren and Searcher take base there."

"Well if we could, we would." Red put the last dot on the blackboard, he glanced over Maya and lectured. "The only problem, the planet is no longer there."

"What happened?!?" Shocked Maya.

"I coined it as The Stoppage." Red crossed his arms. "At one point in time, everything about Terra Hewina just vanished. I don't know how long it has been, when it happened, how it happened, but what I do know it happened. The records suddenly vanished, everything about The Siren Society suddenly gone, the things that you and I read Maya, most of them are 3rd party accounts. Even Sirens like you, don't know that Terra Hewina even existed."

"So how do you know so much about Sirens Red?" Maya asked.

"Well I was paid to do so at first, I worked for Maliwan Corporation at the age of eighteen in the Intelligence Department." Red told. "Since I liked to read about Sirens, the corporation gave me all the resources I needed to research them. And trust me, even as big as Maliwan is, my sources were not much. After Kharkov and I met and became Searchers, my second source was Host Akari. Then came The Academia, the library really helped fleshing things out."

"What does Host Akari say about The Stoppage?"

"Nothing. She refused to talk to me about it. I asked her once about it but she just dodge the question."

"Maybe it was too much for her to handle?"

"Maybe." Red nodded. "But who knows, why don't you ask her personally, since you're a Siren, maybe she opens up to you. Alright, time to talk about Siren Hierarchy."

Searcher Red moved towards the blackboard and wrote on it. Maya, an avid student, quickly took her book and held her pen. Teacher and student; ready to begin their session for the day.

"So there's four ranks of the Siren Hierarchy, you could call it a Siren Pyramid if you like." Red draws a triangle and divides into floors. "Each Siren has their own respective responsibility and such and such. We talked about Majoris and Minoris which is?"

Searcher Red stopped writing and looked at Maya. The student answered. "Sirens who have more power in them and definitely a Siren. And lesser Sirens who are more human but have the potential to become a Siren Majoris."

"Well put." Red continued to write. "The Siren Society is just like any civilization, it has its own tax system, culture and beliefs. They put ranks on a Siren so that a Siren has more administrative power in the society. You can be a minoris but most of the time, Majoris held these power positions. How can you get these positions? Be more knowledgeable. The more knowledgeable you are, the higher the position.

"The first rank is a Learned Siren. A Learned Siren is like you Maya, committed her life for the Siren race. To learn, to live and to die for your race. A Learned Siren has two subranks, a Senior Learned and a Junior Learned."

"So I'm a Learned Siren?" Maya asked.

"You are. I think Junior Learned would be proper for you." Red pointed out. "If you pass Learned, you would be a scholar or Scholari based on the offical name. To be Scholari, a Siren must achieve at least one mastery of the basic subjects. Which is?"

"Nomine', Nonua and Naraane." Maya answered. "The mind, the heart and the body."

"Correct." Red nodded. "If a Scholari can master all three subjects, not a simple feat might I add, she can achieve the rank of Aldari or elder in the english tongue. Now, a Sholari needs to master one subject. An Aldari needs total mastery of all three, meaning without a shadow of doubt, she knows what she knows and then some. Mastery and total mastery are two different things. Master is to know the subject completely. Total Mastery is to know it fully and capable of expanding the subject."

"Woahh." Maya was amazed.

"The fourth and final rank." Searcher Red highlighted the top floor of the pyramid. "Nia Hewina. To translate from the Siren Language of Old, Hewina's Incarnate or Host of Hewina. This is more complicated and somewhat politically malleable. It is the matriarch of The Siren Society, meaning the head of the whole Siren race so to be Nia Hewina is difficult. One, the Aldari must elect among themselves who is fit for the said position. Two, the husband of Nia Hewina must be stronger in a way like Sirenos himself. Three, the people must be confident of the newly elected Nia Hewina."

"If the conditions are not met?" Maya asked.

"Then they have to go through the same process over and over. Until one is elected." Red looked at Maya. "Four positions, all have conditions. Learned, Scholari, Aldari, Nia Hewina."

Maya had no words to speak of. She was like a lowly servant who'd received revelation. In awe.

**Day 59**

The waterfalls of Tretho were breathtaking. Searcher Kharkov had meant it literally as he instructed Maya to climb the cliffs beside the waterfalls. Maya was clinched to any cranny that she could grasp on. Kharkov was under her, following behind while looking after her. With great challenge, she moved one hand and leg synchronously, raising a few inches at a time. She was tempted to look down, to see how far she had climbed. Maya moved her head just slightly so she could see down at the edge of her vision, yet every time, Searcher Kharkov warned very clearly.

"Don't look down Maya!" Kharkov warned. "You can stop whenever you need to but never look down!"

Maya stopped and closed her eyes, breathing through her mouth while hoping to stay still. She shook her head and looked up, the top was still far away. She swallowed her throat in hopes to wet it, commanding her body to ascend another few inches. She reached another cranny but this time, her grip was all gone. With one hand slipped, the whole body was imbalanced and Maya fell away from the cliffs. Thankfully, Searcher Kharkov was there to grab her hand. She dangled across the air and when she looked down, she peed a drop of piss, not out of consent.

"Maya." Kharkov laughed. "Look at me, not the ground."

Maya moved her eyes to Kharkov and the smile on the man's face was ever there. Despite the elevation and tiresome journey, Kharkov was still happy and ready to go. Maya moved her other hand to grab hold of Kharkov, with ease, the man lifted the Siren up and placed her into a stable place. She grabbed hold of a rock and made sure her feet were stable and stuck to the cliff. Kharkov laughed again and patted her back, she anxiously held the rock while he did it. This was not the proper time to joke around. Especially when it involves great heights.

"Take your time… take your time. We still have a lot of daylight to go through, so don't worry my friend. Hahaha."

"Why are you…." Maya gasped for air. "How can you be so positive, Searcher Kharkov?"

"Positive?" It was odd for Kharkov. "I don't know Maya, it's just who I am."

"Well I'm kinda jealous right now with your attitude, you remind me of Sal." Maya mentioned. "He's just like you in a way."

"Really? Is he the Truxican midget?" Kharkov joke. "Am I that short?"

"Yup, you're just like him. Sal would always be upbeat no matter what the situation, he's never sad and at most, angry with a tremendous amount of enthusiasm."

"Really?" Kharkov nodded with curled lips. "Maybe I should drink with him when everything settles? Having new friends doesn't hurt."

Maya giggled. "Maybe you should."

"Remember Maya, when it comes to Naraane, it's all matter of when to push and when to rest." Kharkov said. "Push too much, you will fall. Rest too long and you will stay at the same place. What you want to always do is look up. That is your objective, that is the reward, that is the top. Never ever look down, because when you do, you doubt, when you doubt, you will never give your all. When you never give your all, in the long term, you will eventually fail and fall."

Kharkov pointed down and Maya looked. She gulped and clutched the rock even stronger. She looked up and breathed in.

"What if the top is not worth the pain?" Maya wondered. "What if the bottom is better than the top?"

"We are formed by the pain we endure, not the pleasure we indulge. Growth is fulfillment. And to grow you need to endure pain." Kharkov grinned. "Maybe the top is not worth it. Maybe you are destined to fall and stay at the bottom. But you have grown better than you were before. That is all that matters!"

"Growth…" Maya looked at Kharkov. "Then I think we need to get a move on shouldn't we?"

"Haha!" Kharkov laughed. "Davai! Davai!"

**Day 64**

"I'm ready." Maya said.

Listening to what her student has said, Akari smiled. "Ready to move on?"

"Ready to empty my mind, as for that part, I'm gonna settle it later." Maya breathed in. "Let's do it."

Akari nodded. The two Sirens sat down at the centre temple. They both held hands then closed their eyes. Maya was confident that she could do it, she has been practicing it many times and now it was time for her to empty her mind. She memorized the chants, memorized the state of mind she needed to be in, finally mustered the patience.

"Now, empty your mind." Akari told. "We're doing the same thing just like we used to."

"Yes, just like we used to." Maya breathed out.

They began their chants and repeated it over and over. Maya emptied her thoughts completely, a titanic task before but now the hard work was paying off. The only thing that she was thinking was the present. The now. Her Siren marks glowed blue and so was Akari but gold. The chants were mostly hums yet her body started to move ever so slightly. Maya could feel her powers vibrating, she could feel the nature around her, new sensations never before felt now clearly defined and apparent.

Her heartbeat was slow. Her senses heighten. Her powers were present yet the lust to use it was no longer there. It was odd. It was peaceful. It was tranquil.

_Can you hear me Maya?_

_Host Akari?_

_Yes, it is me. It seems you finally achieved stability. You have finally emptied your thoughts and acknowledged your Nonua._

_I have never been in such a state, I don't know what to say! This is awesome!_

_Calm down Little One, too much excitement can break your focus._

_Oh sorry, my bad…_

_Tell me Little One, what do you feel right now._

_I could sense your presence Akari, I could hear you without even hearing you if that makes sense…_

_And, do you see the other two?_

_The other two? Wait… I think I do feel it, is it Kharkov and Red?_

_Yes it is. Can you feel their presence?_

_I can! But unlike you, they don't have… I don't know how to say it… their flavour I guess?_

_That is for another session Little One, the fact that you can communicate with me is already a big step for you. There are many things for you to learn about Nonua, in time._

_Oh my God! I can't wai-_

Suddenly Maya returned back, no longer achieving the tranquility before. Her eyes shot open and she was shocked and disappointed.

"Ahh fuck!" Maya covered her face. "I mean… damn it!"

"Little One…" Akari giggled. "Didn't I say that too much excitement can break your focus?"

"Sorry… ughh.." Maya shook her head. "I have to do it again!"

"Yes you have to." Akari put her hands on Maya's shoulders. "But this time would be easier than before."


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Pandora again, it was time for their bodies to be refreshed and renourished. Maya had been in training for almost 70 days with The Host. 70 long days in Tretho and in Pandora, just a month had passed. It was an amazing phenomena and also to be mentioned, Maya had learned more in those 70 days than she had learned by herself. Maya had never felt more grateful than in her entire life. Her life purpose was finally met and now she was growing an even better Siren by the day.

Not far from The Gate or cave that they were in, they set up base for a feast. Kharkov was off hunting Skags, Red was busy setting up the fire, while Maya sat idle at a rock. A notebook on top of her lap, she wrote her thoughts in it.

A month in the cave and her body was like in Tretho, well built and healthier than ever. Aside from the constant rumbling of the stomach, her body was better. Not only Maya, Kharkov and Red were also in the same state as they were in Tretho. In reality, their bodies were sleeping at a cave. Maya was trying her best to make some sense of what was happening. It seemed magical but in the real world, there's no such things as magic. There's always an explanation to everything and Maya wanted one.

Maya turned away from her journal and looked at Red who was at the campfire. "Hey Red, can I ask you something?"

Red turned back and looked. "Yeah sure, what's up?"

"The Null, I just don't understand? Are we travelling to another planet or another dimension? Why is it that we have been _sleeping_, so to speak, for almost a month and here we are healthy? I mean, I'm in the best shape of my life." She questioned.

"Hurmm…." Red looked at the fire. "I don't understand it fully but I call it Eridian Magic."

"Eridian Magic? Red, we're not in some kind of fairy tale. Isn't there an explanation to it?"

There was a metal teapot hanging above the fire and Red checked the content, it was ready. "I think Kharkov knows it better than me. In fact, when it comes to The Null, Kharkov knows how to go to the right place."

"Somebody mention my name?" Kharkov arrived at camp with a Skag Alpha on his shoulder. "I want to know the latest gossip too."

"Hey Kharkov, Blue's asked about The Gate and The Null stuff. Mind filling her in?" Red poured the tea to a big mug and went to the jeep where the creamer was stored.

"Yeah, no problem my friend. Where do you want to put this Skag?"

"Mehh put it at the tree stump over there, beside the freshly cut onions and all." Red put the creamer in his mug, he tasted the tea and nodded. "Now that's some good tea."

Kharkov went to the tree stump and put the dead Skag. He took a mug not far from where he stood, filled it with tea and asked the creamer from Red. Red passed it up to him and walked towards the tree stump to cook the food. Kharkov does what he does to make his drink then walks to Maya to sit beside her. Maya moved away a few inches to give some space for Kharkov. Kharkov thanked her and sipped his tea.

Kharkov swallowed the drink. "So you were asking?"

"The Null, how do you understand it?"

"You don't." Kharkov shrugged.

"I told you Blue, Eridian Magic." Red interrupted.

"I mean come on Kharkov, isn't there any explanation to it?" Maya hoped Kharkov would quench her curiosity.

"I mean, Red explanation is as good as mine." Kharkov giggled. "Alright, alright. Here's what I know.

Kharkov sipped his tea. "The Null is a realm of inbetween. Null meaning nothingness. You saw it yourself, The Null is dark. This is what I understand. If you really master all three subjects, you are able to communicate with Sirens and Humans without even meeting them. So let's say Lilith, you red Siren friend, is at Pandora and you're at Pandora too but at the other end. You both can communicate if your powers are strong enough. No technology, no nothing, you are capable of communicating if you focus hard enough.

"But what if Lilith is on another planet? Let's say another sector of the galaxy, how can you communicate? That's where The Gate comes in our life." Kharkov pointed at the cave. "Eridians are mysteriously powerful and one of the many things it has is this cave. These types of caves are scattered around the galaxy. You can feel Eridium energy right?"

"Yeah, this place feels different." Maya agreed.

"That's why the trees around the cave are dead, they might stand but they don't flourish like it used to. That's the proof of high presence of Eridium, those corporations would make a mine if they found out this Gate." Kharkov sipped his tea. "Your soul is made out of light and there's nothing faster than light, that's why you have to die first to access the Gate."

"To separate the soul and the body…" Maya said.

"Now you get it. Some call The Null as The Dream Realm, others call it the Eridian Highway. Regardless what it is called, we, that means Red and I, not a lot of Searchers these days." Kharkov laughed again. "Agree that is also the road to the afterlife, where the soul roams to one place to the other. The only difference is that we decide to be on that road and capable of exiting it whenever we please. Unlike the dead..."

"That is very scary when you say it." Maya shivered as she said it.

"So, to summarise, The Gate, that cave you've been sleeping, is the entrance to the other side. The Eridians have mastered it, we Searchers and Sirens take advantage of it." Kharkov ended.

"So does that mean Akari is on another planet?" Maya asked.

"So many questions Maya, have you ever taken a rest?" Kharkov glanced at Red. "How is she during your classes my friend? She must be so annoying!"

"Tell me about it." Red finished cutting the skag. "Blue just couldn't stop asking."

"Awhh please Searcher Kharkov, when I was at Athenas, I never had proper teachers." Maya argued like a spoiled child.

"Alright, alright, last question and then we relax alright?" Kharkov pointed at Maya.

"Promise!" Maya said.

"Alright, we don't know." Kharkov answered. "We Searchers never met The Host, we only met her at Tretho by accident. Me and Red become a bit adventurous at The Null, this was the time before we became Searchers, and founded Tretho. After that, we took our oaths and became Searchers.

"We know The Host but she seems to be very secretive of her current location. Chances are Terra Hewina or maybe some unknown planet with a Gate. No matter, as long as Sirens get to meet her, I understand her actions. Maybe for safety reasons."

"Interesting…" Maya nodded.

"That would be all." Kharkov pat Maya's back. "I think you can help with his cooking, you might learn something or maybe his recipe my friend."

"Well Red banned me from cooking." Maya grinned with narrow eyes.

"She almost cut her fingers when she was peeling onions." Red interrupted. "You want fingers in your food Kharkov?!?!"

"Hahaha!" Kharkov closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Red!" Maya exclaimed.

* * *

As usual, the cook of the team delivered as usual, Maya continued to be surprised by Searcher Red, his constant reinvention of what he has and creating a meal was astonishing. Before this, a Skag was merely roadkill, now it could be considered a respectable cuisine if done right.

"Eat until you almost want to puke, we're going to go back in, this time longer." Kharkov told. The man went on to refill his cup with water. "We'll go in two hours from now."

"Got it." Maya nodded.

The three of them were free to do whatever they please, as long as it was not far from The Gate. But the main purpose was to feed the body, nothing more. She put her food to the side and put her book notebook on her lap. With a pen on her left hand, she opened her notebook and wrote her thoughts. She never really liked writing her thoughts but on Red's insistence, she did. Red told her that it will help her to calm down her mind. To make the thoughts clearer and free for interpretation. And she never expected to be a habit of her so quickly.

So she wrote...

**It has been two months… or maybe one month in Pandora… I don't know and it doesn't matter.**

**Years I have commited to get to know about my race, the Siren Race and here I am under mentorship of The Host…. Who would have thought! After all the years of lost, trying to find a decent source, all of that led to this day… I'm now a Learned Siren slowly going up the ranks. I learned more about my ancestors. I'm in my best shape. I don't know how I can top this off?**

**I feel like a total BADASS!**

"This is AE9, reporting." Maya heard. She stopped writing and glanced at Red.

The man was at the Jeep, using his eyepiece and contacting someone that wasn't in Maya's knowing. With how serious Red was, it was probably his employer. He entered inside the jeep and opened his laptop, quickly typing and configuring it.

"Yes Boss, me and AE6 might have to extend our leave." Maya heard. "I will make a report and AE6 can fill you up with anything that you want to know Boss." Red touched his eyepiece and peered out the Jeep window. "AE6! Boss wants you in the conversation!"

"Roger that!" Kharkov quickly jogged into the jeep and went inside.

The Jeep then muffled their voice and the conversation was no longer there to be heard. Maya looked down and continued writing.

**When I was starting this so-called mentorship, I was kinda worried that I won't measure up. Now it's all history thanks to the two Searchers. Kharkov and Red, these two guys, I never expect I would be so close to them. The amount of trust I build with them, I never thought it would work. Yeah, The Host is kinda like an instant trust thing but the two guys, I'm just like woahh, who are these guys?**

**Kharkov has been so helpful, he's sweet, always motivating me and telling me to never give up. Despite the odds, he's always upbeat and never serious. Everything seems to be alright whenever I'm with him. Even though I'm almost dead whenever I trained with Kharkov, never once I felt that it would turn sour.**

**As for Red, well he sort of the opposite of Kharkov, I like him but he's serious like always. He often gives me this sort of glare, that cunning eyes of doubt. At first, I kinda hated him deep down and Red knew it too. But the longer I study under him and spend time with him, I realized that it was never personal. Red wanted the best of me to come up and he was willing to go the extra mile for it. He may be strict with high standards, but he was always there to sacrifice sleep to help me achieve it.**

**The Host was always silent, meditating endlessly at the temple. Yet, whenever I needed someone to listen, she was always there. Maybe it's because of the Nonua thing and she can sense it, I can't really tell. But having a senior Siren to guide you, it's really different. I don't know how to say it, but… I'm finally convinced that things will be alright. But I sensed some friction when I tried to be closer to her. Maybe it's me, maybe I'm wrong.**

**This journey that I'm in, it has been a lot of up and down. I missed my friends at Overlook and I hope that they're okay. I know that they're okay, Axton made sure of that. But I have to say, learning under Akari, Kharkov and Red… I finally feel what home feels like. I never felt so welcome and so belonged. I miss Zero, Lilith, Gaige, Sal, Krieg, Axton, everybody… but Tretho is different. I don't have words for it…**

**When I finish with my training, I'd be happy to go back to my friends. But I don't know how sad I would be leaving The Host and The Searchers… Maybe I should enjoy the moment at the fullest.**

**I should take lessons from Kharkov on that.**


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Day 112**

Maya and Kharkov sparred together at The Fields, it was already afternoon and they planned to fight until sundown. Maya's unrelenting pressure towards Kharkov were all useless as the man was constantly dodging and parrying all her attempts to even touch him. He would duck down, move his head left or right, and sometimes moved around her. Still, Maya was the same student when she came in, she would never give up and continue to give unrelenting effort on her training.

Far from The Field, overlooking the two with clear vision was Searcher Red, observing and seldomly blinking. Searcher Red was at one of the many trees that surrounded The City of Stone, situated at a large and thick tree branch that had the leaves covering him from being seen. He kneeled down with one knee, a notebook at the thigh and a pencil at the hand. The constant pencil taps to the chin shows that he was reviewing his observations. From time to time, he would jot down key notes that he felt important then observed Maya again.

"You always have doubt in her, don't you Red?" A foreign voice said.

Searcher Red stopped his observation and looked down. The Host stood at the ground; looking up.

"And you always have the habit of coming out of nowhere." Red said.

"What are you doing there, Searcher Red? Why do you observe here at a tree when you can simply go to The Fields and look?" She asked.

"I don't know." Red put the notebook in his pocket. "Just wanting to get some perspectives on things."

"If perspective is what you want, your Host can explain a few things that are unclear" Akari smiled.

"Uhuh?" Red jumped down from the tree branch and landed safely behind Akari. "I'm afraid that you're going to tell me the same reason over and over. _Oh Searcher Red, there are things that you won't understand…_ Familiar much?"

"Well, I have my reasons for that, just as you for your reasons doubting Maya."

"With all due respect, Host Akari, I don't believe that she is _The One_." Red raised his hands. "Since we have a vote on this and the majority is not me, well, apparently she is The One."

"Hmph, are you still not settled on the day that she almost killed you?"

"I'm settled on that, but I'm not settled on this." Red showed his small pocket size notebook. "In the span of seven years, going through numerous cases of Sirens, Maya is not special. Sure her lineage might be pure but that doesn't translate that everything's good when you think about it."

"Is that all, you doubt her because that lineage doesn't justify her position as The One?"

"That, and the amount of certainty that you and Kharkov have on her, don't you guys have a single doubt? Sometimes, when I look at it, you both are outright desperate, wanting her to be The One."

"Things are not as simple as it seems." Akari said softly. "Just like the Eridians, things are more complex than you ever could comprehend. Faith is rarely easy."

Red rolled his eyes. "You're doing it again."

Akari approached Red and put her hands on his shoulder. Red furrowed his brows and looked at Akari with confused expression. Akari breathed in and looked at Red straight to the eyes. "Now tell me, what do you disagree about?"

Red pushed her hands softly and moved back slightly. He took out his notebook and started to skim the page. As he read it, he started to walk around.

"After seven years, 71 candidates . Out of all of that, 25 percent were Majoris, equaling, 17 Sirens. Out of those 16 Sirens, excluding Maya, six candidates that are better than Maya in every way. Six candidates where me and Kharkov were absolutely confident to be the best Sirens to fulfill our cause, you outright decline saying that they're not fit.

Red closed his notebook.

"There's something I'm not seeing here, it just doesn't connect." Red concluded. "It's been a hundred plus days and she is still weak on her Nonua, she still struggles on things that she should be competent by now. The six candidates had mastered at least one subject now and Maya mastered none. You and Kharkov are still certain that she is this person who is like a messiah that you called The One. It doesn't make sense."

"Those six candidates are not as pure as Maya." Akari said. "They may be better, the best even, but take account of her lineage, her virginity, her innocence to worldly influence, things change immediately."

Red closed his eyes and breathed in. "If that is the case, then it would be better for us to take in _her_ instead when we had the chance."

"Who? And I hope that person is not who I think she is."

Red opened his eyes. "If we had known lineage is the number one thing that you want, then Alesia should've been the number one priority. In fact there are records about her experience in Terra Hewina. So she is more qualified to be The One. More than Maya who spent most of her life in The Abbey."

Akari's face turned bitter. "What did I say Red? Do not ever mention her name." The soft tone suddenly disappeared. "She is a threat to all of us."

Red turned to look at her. "She's dead."

"Even if she was alive, she would never care about the Siren cause. I have made this very clear, never mention her name again and never tell Maya about her history, no matter what." Akari warned, her voice felt suppressed anger at the tone. "Do you understand?"

"Even her achievements?"

"Especially her achievements!"

Red thought deeply about what he was about to say, then he answered. "I understand, Host Akari."

Searcher Red bowed down to The Host. "I have cooked enough food to hold a few days when I'm gone, tell Kharkov to heat it up from time to time. I need to go, Host Akari."

"Where to?"

"Pandora. My sensors are giving me signals that someone is at The Gate. I came here to take quick notes and I'm done. I'll get going." Red nodded to her. "See you soon."

Akari adjusted her throat and spoke the soft tone that she used to. "I hope that your travels will be safe as usual."

Red raised his hand and left the place.

* * *

As he walked to the light, exiting the cave, he had his hands holding an SMG. Iron sights were the choice and Maliwan was the brand. Expecting organic life, he changed the ammo type to fire. His steps were cautious and tense, expecting explosive movement if the situation arises. He wore his eyepiece and it detected a beating heart in front of the cave. Also to be mentioned, he detected a vehicle behind the person. Red cracked his neck and prepared himself for combat.

Arriving in front of the cave, Searcher Red stopped moving and discovered the person who was waiting. A light bearded man, who's hair was chestnut blonde with a Dahl rank on his forehead. He calmly leaned at his vehicle, smoking a cigarette and playing with his zippo. Red has forgotten his name but he recounted that he had met the man before. Regardless, Red still had his SMG raised no matter what.

"Sup, remember me?" Said the man who was smoking. "It's Axton."

"Ahh yes, Axton." Red nodded and turned off the safety trigger. "What's your business here?"

"Woahhh, calm down Red, mind lowering your weapon first?" Axton motioned his hands down.

"Sorry Axton, I have strict protocols that I have to follow, nothing personal. What do you want?"

"I need your help." Axton said.

"Me or more than that?"

"Which one is the right answer?" Axton threw away his shortened cigarette and snickered.

Red sighed and turned on the safety trigger. A smirk was formed and he shook his head, this man really can loosen a tense situation. Red lowered his SMG. "Very funny, tough guy."

The SMG disappeared from his hands and his shoulders were no longer tense. Red could feel that Axton was no threat. He approached Axton and Axton approached him. They shake their hand when they are close enough and all doubts are gone. Axton had his cheeky smile while Red still had his serious face.

"The Hero of Pandora, here in the flesh." Red said. "How can I help a person like you."

"The fuck does that mean?" He sneered.

"I heard the news, it's all over Pandora, you killed Alesia."

"Yeah, it's been seven months and I'm still not used to it." Axton looked up at the Hyperion base. "And Hyperion is still at Pandora so I don't think I deserve it."

Red looked at the same direction and saw the Helios Space Station was still orbiting Pandora. "Really huh? Just wanting to tell you, that my boss is getting a lot of problems receiving payments. Plus you killed one of our guys."

"Are you mad about it?" Axton looked at Red.

"Nah, AE4 was kinda prick, nobody liked to work with him, so there's something positive." Red shrugged. "How did you know that we're here?"

"Well, one of my boys keeps reporting to me that this is the last known spot that Maya left. Thought I want to check on it and I got a feeling that you guys are still here. So I've waited and turns out I'm right. What the hell are you guys doing at that cave?"

"Personal long term training." Red looked at Axton. "The body is here but the soul is at another place. Eridian Magic. That's all I can say."

"Well, well. Since it involves two guys and one gal and a cave, can I join in?" Axton humoured.

"Meh, I don't know if you _measure up_." Red riposted.

"Ooooooohhhh nice comeback…" Axton pushed Red shoulder. "Alright, I trust that Maya is safe."

"Good, so what do you need helping?" Red went straight to the point of their meeting.

"Remember when you talk about after effects? When we first meet, you still remember that?"

"That doesn't sound good." Red's voice suddenly become deeper.

"Well not that **bad**…" Axton scratched his beard.


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

In Pandora, abandoned motels were nothing new. Before the days of the Eridium Boom, Pandora was just a chaotic planet whose landscape was beautiful despite its fatal environment. Some of the locals tried to take advantage of untapped tourism potential but all of them failed. The owner and staff would go insane and now inhabit the world of Pandora as Psychos. Conveniently, people like Axton and Red could use the abandoned motels to do whatever they please. Shelters in Pandora were at a constant oversupply.

Axton and Red had driven a few kilometers away from The Gate and parked at the parking lot. They cleared any Psychos or Bullymongs that wandered around the motel so that they wouldn't be any disturbance. Then, the soldiers occupied a room and set it up that would accommodate them for a few days. Two beds, a table and two chairs and a toilet. Food and water were not to be worried as vending machines were not far from the motel.

Axton waited anxiously at his bed. One leg was moving constantly, he was calm but his body wanted to move. The door was opened and Red entered the room. Two bottles of beer with a plastic bag filled with canned food. Red called Axton to come to the table and the man nodded. Red put the plastic bag on top of the table and sat on a chair. Axton sat opposite to him and he smiled at the younger man.

"You seem tense." Red said. "Relax, have a beer with me."

"Woahh, a beer?" Axton pointed out. "I thought doctors prefer plain water?"

"I'm not a doctor to begin with." Red shrugged. "I'm just a guy that studies a lot of Sirens and Eridians."

"You should bang with Tannis, she knows a lot of Siren things."

"Is she the girl with the robot hand? Deathtrap, her friend's name." Red opened the two bottle beer and offered one to Axton.

"No, that's Gaige, Tannis is the fidgety girl." Axton raised his beer.

"Ahh, okay. Maybe we should visit your HQ again." Red raised his beer. "Make some new friends."

Their bottles touched together and they drank their beers. Red drank less than Axton and shivered, showing how weak he was with alcohol. Axton was different as he drank more than half of the beer and released a loud moan. Both men put their drink down and Red looked at the label.

"I should have checked the expiry date, tastes weird."

"Nah, that's just Pandora beer for ya."

"Ughhh.." Red shivered again. "I prefer coffee and tea. Anyway, we should get into business. About the aftereffects, tell me about it Axton."

"Well, how should I say this…" Axton took his beer. "It affects how I see things."

"In what sense?" Red took out a small notebook and a pen. "Would you mind explaining?"

Axton sipped his beer. "I started to hear things. Whispers…"

"Whispers?" Red started to write notes. "Those whispers, can you tell me what they say?"

"Well no, I just couldn't understand." Axton leaned to his chair. "They're not telling me anything, they're more like nagging."

"Well we could correlate that with Alesia, certainly." Red looked at Axton. "Since the day she died, have you seen an increase or decrease in those whispers?"

"Decrease and the whispers are still there from time to time."

"Is there a specific time that you hear these voices?"

Axton paused. "Whenever I research about her."

"You research about her?" Red was intrigued. "Is there any particular reason behind this research?"

"No, I just do it whenever I have free time. The Resistance has already won, Hyperion is going bust in Pandora, we have more free time that we could spend."

"Do you see things differently lately? Maybe some colour blindness and such?"

"How about seeing everything in your surroundings changing? Is that serious?"

"Interesting…" Red mumbled. "Any other effects?"

"I could read some weird language. You know the books that Maya usually read, I kinda understand what it means."

"Really?" Red hummed in curiosity. He then wrote on his notebook and then showed it to Axton. "Tell me what does this mean?"

Axton took his time to read what Red has written. He nodded. "Papyrus soufflé. What the hell is that?"

"Just random words." Red was amazed but kept his enthusiasm a secret. "And you telling me that you recently know how to read it?"

"Yeah. Give enough time and the word somewhat translates itself like a puzzle. But it solves by itself."

"I put my whole life on studying Sirens and it takes a while for me to understand it. It's called The Siren Language of Old." Red furrowed his brow out of interest. "And you just somewhat read it like you're a Siren. A Siren before The Stoppage."

"What does that mean?"

"Long story short, even a Siren shouldn't be able to do it." Red looked at his notes and tried to make sense of what's happening to Axton. "Does it bother you in a bad way?"

"Before she died, I thought I was going insane. But after, not much I can say. Everything seemed to be normal."

"Hmmm. Can you give me your hand?" Red moved his hands towards Axton with open palms.

"Yeah sure." Axton nodded.

Axton gave his left and Red held it like a palm teller. Red felt the rough hand and started to pressure certain parts of it. Red pressured the hand with his thumbs and with it, unexpected reactions. He pressured one part and Axton eyes started to be watery. Another part, Axton started to shiver. Then another part and another part. All with different reactions. Up to a point, Axton pulled his hand away and started to hiss in pain. Red scratched his chin and nodded in amazement. He wrote on his notes and continued to just ponder on the data he has.

Axton disliked the fact that he was teased in painful ways only to have silence right after. He coughed, wanting to catch Red's attention, to which he successfully did. Red looked at Axton and wanted to speak, his mouth opened but no words came out. Red tapped the table and started to bite his lip. Axton didn't like the gut feeling that he was having. He was like a patient who knew that he had cancer, just that the doctor didn't want to tell the truth to his face.

"Is there a problem Red? Am I alright?" Asked Axton.

"What do you think? You think you're alright?" Red turned his eyes towards Axton's eyes.

"I don't think so." Axton gave a nervous smile. "Am I gonna die?"

"Well, the fact that you live in Pandora, dying is the least thing that you should be worried about." Red got up and went to the sink. An electric kettle was beside the sink and it seems the Siren Expert was keen on making tea. "You like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, heavy cream if you can." Axton's eyes tracked Red's movement, focusing at all times.

"No problem." Red filled the electric kettle with water from the sink. "I came prepared." He gestured his head towards the plastic bag that was on top of the table.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Axton brows raised in concern.

Red closed the electric kettle cover, producing a loud click. Axton was slightly surprised with the sound and leaned away a few inches. Red sighed and his shoulder lowered. The Searcher then set the kettle on top of its base and turned it on. The kettle started to boil the water. Red turned to face Axton and leaned on the table top.

"There's a few possibilities that might happen to you." Red was a serious man by default but now he was even more serious. "I don't take things lightly Axton and I'm sorry if I'm a bit mute on you."

"Sokay… just mind lowering down the suspense thing a bit. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack if you keep doing it." Axton raised his hands.

"For now I'm seeing three possibilities." Red showed three fingers. "All three I can neither confirm nor deny.

Red showed one finger. "One, you might be a Siren."

"A Siren?!?! A guy?" Shocking news to Axton.

"It is possible but it really stretches hair thin chances. Most likely no but the chance is open." Red raised a second finger. "Two, Alesia might damage your nerves. The fact that I just touched a few of your nerves and the effects are so apparent, you might have got your boards burnt."

"Does that means I have brain cancer?" Axton said gravely.

"No." Red shook his head. "You wanna know Alesia's power?"

"What?"

"On the Siren records, her nickname is Tundalya. Thunder Tigress."

Hearing the name, sends shivers to Axton's spine. A moment of silence for the both of them. No words could describe Axton's emotion. Then a thunderstruck suddenly happened that made Axton jump from his chair and he pulled a pistol from his holster. Axton was breathing heavy and reacting like a mouse; scared. Axton started to aim his left and right only to realize that there was no enemy to begin with. Seeing how ridiculous he was, Axton glanced back to see Red's reaction. The man only observed and made sure he would never forget it.

"Does she haunt you Axton?" Red asked curiously.

Axton swallowed his throat and put down his pistol. "She does."

"She's dead Axton." Red folded his arms. "You became a hero for that."

"I… I… I know." Axton looked down. Rain started to fall. "But sometimes I just don't feel like it. Even though it's been seven months."

"I think that, with her abilities, she managed to damage your nerves. She did touch your left arm if I remember correctly. You should be grateful that you survived."

Axton took a deep breath and sighed. He closed his eyes and mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"Red moved his head closer to Axton.

"The sins of the past shall be paid with an uncertain future. Those were her last words." Axton turned to Red. "It sometimes fucks me up you know."

"Well, I don't know what to say about that." Red shrugged.

"So what's the third possibility?" Axton inquired.

"Alesia might give new abilities." Red adjusted his throat. "Sirens are capable of many mysterious things, it is possible."

"That explains why I can read those Siren languages…" Axton reflected.

"Is a dead language and you know it, is not a coincidence Axton." Red concluded. "Again, I can neither confirm or deny it. So, I hope that I have your full commitment to confirm which one is which."

"Oh you have my commitment." Axton nodded. "Just point I'll go."

"So let's make some mistakes then." Red stood straight.

The electric kettle clicked and the water was fully boiled.

**Heyo, Author here.**

**I hope my dear readers are well and happy, I missed writing and certainly missed you guys. Apologies for the late update, I have been busy working on my youtube channel and so I would like to inform you all. Rather than the usual weekly update, I reckoned that I would not fulfill my weekly obligations seeing that my youtube channel needed some updating too. I love writing and certainly love making lore but making videos are also a new hobby of mine. And so I decided to commit bi weekly updates for my stories. If ever I could have the extra time, more updates shall arrive. But bi weekly shall be the standard as of now.**

**Unfortunately, I would not inform my youtube channel, in hope to preserve my persona and professionalism. I believe that my youtube channel and writing hobby are a stark contrast, the last thing I want is to disrupt both of my hobbies having such perspective. Maybe one day I will reveal to you my channel but as of now, I want to keep it separate. Regardless, I hope you like reading my stories and to those who follow me and like my stories. Thank you and much love.**

**May you be blessed with a good life.**

**C'ya Mates_**

**Lake Strauss.**


End file.
